Trátame suavemente
by TaylorSellers
Summary: Emma Dawk tenía claro su objetivo en la vida, con sólo dieciséis años sabía cuál era su sueño; entrar a la legión de reconocimiento para poder exterminar a todos los titanes habidos y por haber, ya que sabía que la única forma para lograr una victoria era luchar por ella. Lo que Emma no sabía es que en su camino a la libertad encontraría algo más.
1. Como comenzó todo

En una cálida tarde de otoño, una mujer de aproximadamente veintitrés años juega con su pequeña hija de sólo tres. La bebé con piel trigueña, ojos azules y rizos castaño claro, mira a su madre divertida mientras ambas están sentadas en una silla de restorán esperando. La madre es una delgada mujer con el cabello rizado hasta la cintura y con hermosos ojos color miel la cual mira a su hija preocupada pero con amor.

\- Lamento llegar tarde, estaba en una reunión- Un fornido rubio se acerca y se sienta en otra silla, quedando al frente de ambas-

\- Está bien, Aquí está quien me pediste - Marie sonríe con tristeza señalando a la bebé-

\- Es hermosa… - El rubio sonríe melancólico y le acaricia la mano- ¿puedo? -

\- Adelante – Marie le alza la bebé y el rubio la toma nervioso-

\- Hola Emma – La bebé sonríe y se acurruca en el pecho del rubio, el cual la mece delicadamente y luego mira a Marie dudoso- ¿Es…él es un… es un buen padre?-

\- Si – Marie sonríe a la mesera que se acerca con agua y luego de tomar un sorbo habla- la adora, más que a su vida-

\- Me alegra oírlo – El rubio sonríe y toma la mano apoyada sobre la mesa de Marie, la cual quita bruscamente-

\- No – Suspira y toma otro sorbo de agua- pudiste… - Marie suspira y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas-

\- Marie, podemos irnos, los dos, juntos, ser felices… –

\- No – las lagrimas no dejaban de salir aún que se las limpiara- tu decidiste abandonarnos y ahora soy una mujer feliz. Tú estás casado y me alegro por ti, en serio, pero no me pidas que me escape contigo porque nuestra relación no podrá ser nunca más-

\- Te amo Marie y siempre te amaré- La bebé se movió inquieta y alzo los brazos hacía Marie, quien la tomo inmediatamente junto a sus cosas mientras se levantaba a lo que el rubio imito- Yo… fui un tonto, no hice las cosas bien, pero ahora estoy decidido a intentarlo una vez más contigo, te lo pido -

\- Ya es demasiado tarde –Marie sonrió triste y se acerco a él mirándolo directamente a los ojos- lo siento, me debo marchar, adiós- Marie beso la mejilla del hombre y junto a su pequeña niña se marcho de ahí.-

Decidida a que ella y su hija no volverían a ver más al fornido hombre, se marcho derecha y con su orgullo intacto pensando en lo mucho que arriesgaría si hubiese aceptado la oferta del atractivo hombre rubio.

\- Te amo Marie – un hombre alto y de cabello castaño la abrazo apenas Marie entro por la puerta de su hogar-

\- Gracias Nile, gracias por todo-

\- Las amo a las dos, pese a todo-

~~~~~~~~~~Trece años después~~~~~~~~~~

Emma sonrié divertida mientras se mira en el espejo de su cuarto. A pesar de que su cuerpo fuera algo robusto y su rostro no fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, se sentía una persona muy afortunada. Se acomodo sus rizos castaños que le llegaban a la cintura y rasco uno de sus ojos azules para luego bajar a tomar desayuno pues su padre la había llamado hace un rato.

\- Oí Emma – Nile, su padre la mira molesto mientras esta baja por la escalera-

\- Pero papá – Emma hace un puchero y se sienta a comer junto a sus padres-

\- Nada. Te he estado llamando hace un rato y no bajabas, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Nile toma un sorbo de té y la mira curioso-

\- Nada, solo pensaba-

\- ¿Ya pensaste a que división militar entraras?- Marie, su madre sonríe mientras le sirve un vaso de leche-

\- ¿Para qué me preguntan cosas así si ya saben cuál es mi respuesta?-

\- Emma, mi amor, no quiero que entres ahí – Nile suspira preocupado y deja su té de lado para tomarle la mano- quiero que tengas una buena vida, quiero que vivas muchos años y que tengas una hermosa familia-

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?- Emma se suelta bruscamente y se levanta- ¿Por qué no podemos ser realistas? ¿Crees que quiero entrar a ese maldito mundo corrupto y asqueroso de la policía militar? ¿Para qué? ¿Para asegurarme el culo mientras el resto del mundo muere intentando matar a esas cosas que no nos dejan vivir en paz?-

\- Emma – Marie se levanta molesta- Cállate y no le hables así a tu padre-

\- Marie, Déjala – Nile interviene serio y vuelve a tomar de su té-

\- Tch- Emma castañea los dientes y se vuelve a sentar-

\- Debes ser más respetuosa – Marie vuelve a hablar y Emma la mira molesta-

\- ¿Puedo tomar mi desayuno tranquilo?- Nile vuelve a intervenir y las dos terminan de comer en silencio-

La Familia Dawk Hemmer está conformada por Nile Dawk y Marie Hemmer, los cuales tienen una hija, Emma. Nile trabaja como comandante de la policía militar mientras Marie es dueña de casa. Por mucho tiempo habían intentado concebir otro bebé, pero lamentablemente Marie sufrió dos abortos espontáneos lo que los llevo a dejar de intentar, en consecuencia Emma era el mundo para ellos dos y como buenos padres querían que su vida estuviera asegurada. Emma es una joven de carácter fuerte, algo rebelde y seria. Carece de fuerza y habilidades físicas pero lo compensa con una enorme determinación.

\- Emma… - Su madre Marie tocaba la puerta mientras Emma se miraba en el espejo –

\- ¿Qué quieres mamá?- Emma abre la puerta y se sienta en su cama mientras Marie la imita-

\- Sólo quiero que sepas que yo y tu padre nos preocupamos por ti, eres nuestra hija y no queremos que nada malo te pase. No quiero que entres a la legión de reconocimiento ,pero a pesar de eso te vamos a apoyar –

\- ¿Es enserio?- Emma sonríe entusiasmada y abraza a su madre feliz-

\- Así es, además el entrenamiento dura tres años y creo que eres voluble, quizá el amor te haga cambiar de parecer- Marie la abraza de vuelta y le besa el cabello-

\- No arruines el momento- Emma la aprieta levemente y la suelta- Gracias-

\- No olvides que yo y tu padre hacemos esto porque te amamos, cuando tengas hijos lo entenderás-

El tiempo pasa y con ello el día de las inscripciones en la milicia se acercan cada vez más. Emma bosteza puesto que acababa de despertar gracias a los insistentes gritos de su padre. Suspira y se levanta para poder tomar desayuno con su madre y despedirse como corresponde, después de todo no la volverá a ver por un largo tiempo.

\- Emma… - Marie se acerca a la puerta antes de que Emma y Nile se marchen- quiero que sepas que te amo, pase lo que pase y que estoy orgullosa de ti, eres mi pequeño tesoro-

\- Mamá – Emma se acerca y la abraza fuertemente- yo también te amo, prometo que hare lo que sea para ayudarlos a todos, solo quiero una vivir en paz-

\- Es momento de irnos – Nile llamo a Emma haciendo que esta se separara de Marie luego de besarle la cara reiteradas veces-

El camino es largo y algo tedioso pero Emma omite decir algo tan insignificante, al fin y al cabo habían pasado cosas mucho peores en el último tiempo, las cuales habían causado la pérdida del muro María y muchas muertes inocentes. Emma mira sus manos detenidamente para luego mirar a Nile.

\- Papa… -

\- ¿Um?- Nile quita la vista de la ventana y mira a Emma quien tenía los labios secos y la mirada cabizbaja –

\- ¿Crees que tenga alguna vez que enfrentarme a titanes?-

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

\- Lo siento, la he formulado mal. ¿Crees que seré capaz de enfrentarme a ello? ¿Qué sucede si el pánico inunda mi cuerpo y quedo en blanco?-

\- Emma – Nile sonríe levemente y toma su mano- Confió en ti, te conozco, eres mi hija y conozco tus habilidades. Eres fuerte, podrás con todo-

\- Es cierto – Emma sonríe aún algo triste – Gracias papá-

De repente la carroza para su trayecto y ambos, Nile y Emma se dan cuenta que habían llegado al destino predeterminado.

\- Hasta aquí puedo llegar yo – Nile se bajo y hablo mientras ayudaba a Emma con las maletas y se las pasaba- Quiero que sepas que te amo y que te deseo toda la suerte del mundo – Nile hablaba calmado mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija-

\- Lo sé papá, también te amo – Emma dejo las maletas de lado y abrazo a Nile- Gracias por todo-

\- Cuídate mucho – Nile le besa la sien y luego se separa-

\- Adiós papá-

Emma no quería parecer una niña pequeña por lo cual su actitud cambió completamente al llegar al lugar de inscripción. Un joven militar de aproximadamente veinte años estaba inscribiendo a todos los reclutas. Emma miraba distraída las otras filas para conocer a los otros jóvenes de su edad.

\- Oí – El militar la llamó un tanto molesto-

\- ¿Ah? – Emma lo miró desconcertada-

\- Despabila, te he llamado tres veces y no has contestado ninguna-

\- Disculpe – Emma reaccionó en pocos segundos y tomo una actitud completamente seria-

\- Nombre completo- Pregunto el joven mientras anotaba en una hoja-

\- Emma Rose Dawk Hemmer –

\- ¿Edad?-

\- Dieciséis años-

\- ¿Lugar de nacimiento?-

\- Distrito Stohess-

\- Toma – El militar le alcanzo un papel – Tienes que firmar aquí, donde aceptas entregarte a la milicia-

\- Está bien – Emma firmo y le devolvió el papel –

\- Aprobada. Eres parte de la tropa de reclutas del ciclo N°104- Le tendió una especie de libreta y hablo- ese es tu registro militar, intenta no perderlo. Aquí a la derecha mi compañera te mostrará las instalaciones-

Después de que una pequeña rubia le mostrara todo el recinto y le explicara las reglas, Emma iba bastante emocionada a la cual sería su habitación por los próximos tres años. Al entrar al cuarto pudo ver a otras jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco incomoda.

\- Hola- Emma sonrió tímidamente- Mi nombre es Emma Dawk-

\- Hola Emma – Una chica alta, delgada y con el pelo castaño se acerco – Mi nombre es Sasha Braus, encantada de conocerte-

\- ¿Quién es ella?- Emma miró curiosa a una joven de rasgos muy particulares. Su cabello era de color azabache, su piel pálida como la leche y sus ojos rasgados -

\- Oh, ella es nuestra compañera de habitación, no sé su nombre no me lo dijo -

\- Ackerman – La azabache hablo seria- Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman-

\- Disculpa que te lo pregunte pero, ¿De dónde eres?-

\- Shiganshina – Mikasa respondió secamente por lo cual ni Emma ni Sasha decidieron volver a preguntar nada-

Luego de la pequeña interacción nadie volvió a hablar nada más. Los reclutas estaban tan nerviosos que se podía sentir a kilómetros. Mañana sería la iniciación y por lo que Emma había escuchado por ahí el comandante encargado del rito era bastante estricto y serio, por lo cual les esperaba un día lleno de retos.

Al día siguiente, eran las seis de la mañana y Sasha se encontraba ideando un plan para poder conseguir comida, como todo el mundo sabía en los últimos años había comenzado una gran escasez y el comer algunos alimentos había sido imposible en determinados distritos. Por lo que Emma había podido oír, Sasha era de Daupa, al sur del muro Rose. Lamentablemente por la llegada de los titanes las pocas verduras cosechadas y la inexistente carne era vendida a los distritos con más dinero como Stohess por lo cual los más pobres se alimentaban solo de trigo, avena y leche.

\- Maldita sea – Sasha reclamo molesta mientras se tiraba en su cama asignada-

\- ¿Qué te sucede?- Emma se rasco un ojo mientras se hacia una coleta-

\- En los últimos meses no he podido siquiera ver una maldita papa. Daría mi vida por conseguir una y saborearla-

\- ¿Por eso estás tan frustrada? – Mikasa quién estaba escribiendo algo sobre un escritorio compartido, hablo seria-

\- No es solo eso, me encantaría conseguir una papa. En Daupa no comemos nada que no sea trigo, avena o leche y ya estoy harta. Todos los días tenía que casar animales, deliciosa carne de cerdo, para los ricachones que nos compraban y nosotros no quedábamos con nada. -

\- ¿y cómo planeas conseguir comida?- Emma bostezo y se levanto para abrir la ventana –

\- Hoy, cuando salí de la ducha escuche a un chico hablar que en la cocina había "deliciosa carne de res con papas cocidas", cuando lo supe mis ojos se iluminaron de inmediato, pero al mismo tiempo se apagaron pues todos sabemos que son para los rangos superiores. Hace años que quiero comer comida real. Me robaría un trozo de carne pero sería muy obvio así que decidí que me robaría una papa.-

\- ¿Estás loca?- Emma frunció el ceño- Es nuestro primer día, si algo sucede te mataran-

\- Ahí está lo que necesito – Sasha sonríe maquiavélicamente – Necesito que alguna de ustedes me ayude-

\- Olvídalo – Mikasa la mira seria y luego esconde su cara en una roñosa bufanda roja-

\- Pero… - Sasha habla triste – no es algo que pueda hacer sola, podrían pillarme y mi vida correría riesgo-

\- Eh… - Emma miró a Sasha y luego a Mikasa quien estaba concentrada escribiendo- Está bien… - Respondió resignada-

\- ¿Es enserio? – Sasha se levantó de su silla y abrazo a Emma fuertemente-

\- Basta… me asfixias…-

\- Lo siento-

Son las ocho de la mañana y mientras todos los reclutas están ordenados para la presentación oficial, dos personas están ocupadas haciendo otra clase de cosas.

\- Emma, avísame si viene alguien- Sasha susurra nerviosa mientras entra en la cocina-

\- ¡Cállate y saca pronto las patatas!- Emma responde de la misma forma mientras vigila –

\- Listo- Sasha guarda las papas en servilletas y le pasa una a Emma-

\- ¡A correr! – Ambas hablan nerviosas y parten rápido al lugar en donde están los demás reclutas-

Las dos adolecentes no se demoran mucho en encontrar a los demás y lentamente se escabullen entre las filas mientras el instructor "Keith Shardis" por lo que Emma escucho, se encontraba interrogando a algunos compañeros. Emma guardó la patata que le pidió a Sasha en su sostén. Posiblemente luego estaría asqueroso, pero no se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy limpia a la hora de comer. Gracias a su gran busto nadie notaría que tenía una papa escondida ahí.

\- Oye tú – Keith menciona a un chico de la misma edad de Emma. Bajo, rubio y con una melena hasta las mejillas-

\- Señor – el chico lo mira haciendo el saludo militar. Emma se abofetea mentalmente por nunca haberle tomado atención a su padre y ahora por andar robando una patata perdió su oportunidad de aprenderlo-

\- ¿Quién diablos eres?- Keith habla con una actitud violenta y seria-

\- Armin Arlet, de Shiganshina – Emma lo mira triste, puesto que seguramente sea uno de los niños que sufrieron la pérdida de sus familiares-

\- ¿En serio? Tienes nombre de retrasado – Emma se encoleriza al escuchar a Keith tratar tan mal al chico- ¿Tus padres te pusieron ese nombre?-

\- Fue mi abuelo señor – El rubio responde serio pero a leguas se podía notar su tristeza-

\- Arlet, ¿Cuál fue tu motivo para unirte?-

\- Poder contribuir a la victoria de la humanidad-

\- Serás comida de titanes. Tercer escuadrón- Keith lo hizo dar media vuelta y lo mando a una división-

Keith siguió interrogando a otros reclutas mientras Emma entonaba una canción en su mente para olvidar los nervios. No se dio cuenta cuantos cadetes pasaron hasta que llegaron a un precioso joven de ojos azules.

\- Tú, mocoso de ojos azules – Keith seña a un chico robusto, alto y de cabello rubio. Extremadamente atractivo. Emma muerde su labio ligeramente-

\- Reiner Braun – El rubio habla con una voz fuerte y ronca-

\- Con esa cara de niño lindo lo único que vas a lograr es que los titanes se burlen de ti – Keith lo humilla un poco como a los demás y luego prosigue- ¿Cuál fue tu motivo para unirte?-

\- Entrar a las tropas de exploración y conseguir una victoria para la humanidad-

\- Espero que tu cuerpo no nos decepcione y sea de ayuda. Cuarto escuadrón-

Keith prosigue caminando ignorando a algún que otro soldado. Los nervios de Emma crecían cada vez más ya que según sus cálculos su interrogatorio estaba cerca. Entre los gusanos comiéndose su estomago pudo notar de reojo a Sasha comiendo la papa que habían robado y para su mala suerte Keith también se acababa de dar cuenta.

\- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?- Keith se acercó furioso hacía la castaña mientras esta se hacía la desentendida- ¡Te estoy hablando a ti! – gritó enojado-

\- Sasha Blouse, Daupa – Sasha respondió rápido luego de tragar un trozo de papa-

\- ¿Qué tienes en tu mano derecha?-

\- Una papa cocida señor. La encontré en la cocina y la tomé-

\- ¿La robaste?-

\- Sí señor. Fui yo sola – Sasha respondió tranquila-

Emma sentía que los gusanos atacaban con mayor fuerza su estomago y la angustia le comenzó a carcomer la cabeza por lo cual decidió actuar.

\- Señor – Emma adelanto unas filas y se acerco hacía Sasha y Keith- Sasha no robó la patata sola, yo estuve involucrada también-

\- ¿Y tu quién mierda eres mocosa?- Keith la miró serio-

\- Emma Dawk, de Stohess- Emma hablo seria y con los brazos a los lados-

\- ¿Acaso no aprendiste el saludo cuando lo enseñe niña rica?-

\- La verdad es que no señor, estuve ocupada en ese momento-

\- Ya veo… - Keith las mira por última vez antes de golpearlas a ambas en el abdomen – por sus incompetencias van a tener que correr hasta caer desmayadas y no podrán comer nada hasta mañana, de todas formas con ese peso te hago un favor ,Dawk- Keith habla serio mientras mira a Emma con asco-

\- ¡No puede tratarnos así! – Emma se levanta con dificultad debido al dolor-

\- Yo soy el que manda aquí mocosa – Keith la agarra fuertemente de la camisa- no me importa de quien seas hija, aquí te trataremos como una más, así que deja tus estupideces si no quieres otra paliza- Keith la suelta bruscamente dejándola en el suelo- son del escuadrón cuatro. Vayan con sus compañeros y cuando todos terminen se ponen a trotar- Keith las miro por última vez y prosiguió con la iniciación-

Todos los alumnos las miraban sorprendidos mientras caminaban con dificultad a su escuadrón. Emma se sonrojo al pensar que el chico apuesto y rubio había mirado todo y peor aún, era su compañero de escuadrón.

\- ¿Están bien?- Emma noto que alguien le hablaba cuando se topo con un chico mediano y con la cabeza rapada, el cual la miraba divertido-

\- Si, gracias – Sasha respondió algo apenada- somos Sasha y Emma-

\- Escuche sus nombres – el chico sin cabello respondió divertido- mi nombre es Connie Springer y la verdad creo que lo que ha hecho Emma ha sido muy valiente-

\- Ha sido estúpido. Debería haberme quedado callada, menudo golpe me ha dado- Emma sonrío a pesar de todo –

\- Es cierto – El chico rubio, alto y guapo se acerco a los tres- Si quieres mantenerte aquí y ser de ayuda tienes que controlar tu temperamento-

\- Lo sé. Gracias por su consejo de todas formas…- Emma lo mira avergonzada esperando saber su nombre-

\- Reiner – El rubio sonríe mostrando una hermosa dentadura- ¿Eres Emma, no?-

\- Así es-

\- Entonces… ¿Seremos el escuadrón cuatro, no?- Sasha habla tranquilamente mientras mira a sus compañeros-

\- Así es. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien- Connie sonríe y luego tose levemente- bueno chicas, nosotros nos iremos a almorzar –

\- Suerte – Reiner las miró para luego marcharse junto a Connie-

Sin que se dieran cuenta los escuadrones estaban listos y todos se estaban marchando a comer. Sasha y Emma debían empezar su trote. Ya habían tenido suficientes problemas por un día así que debían hacerlo lo antes posible.

\- Emma… -Sasha comenzó a trotar detrás de la ojiazul-

\- Está bien. También fue mi culpa- Emma trotaba tranquila, pero algo cansada-

\- Gracias Emma, en serio-

\- De nada Sasha- Emma sonrío y se preparo para trotar hasta no poder más.-


	2. la vida siendo una recluta

Después de estar dos horas corriendo Emma cayó al suelo agotadísima y llena de sudor, su resistencia física era pésima y sumándole el hecho de que no había comido en todo el día, su energía era nula. Treinta minutos después Sasha cayó a su lado igual de agotadísima y con el estomago rugiéndole.

\- No puedo creer que nos haya pasado esta mierda- Emma suspiró limpiándose el sudor- ¿En que estabas pensando?-

\- Pensé que era mejor comerse la papa caliente, aun que pensándolo bien – Sasha toco su sonoro estómago- debería haberla guardado-

\- Tengo la papa cocida que me diste, pero está cubierta de sudor y papel de servilleta – Emma comentó asqueada sacando de su sostén una papilla de papa, la cual decidió tirar a la tierra en donde había estado corriendo-

\- Diugh, así ni yo me la comería- Sasha hablo con asco mirando la papa destruida-

Ambas se recostaron en la tierra y comenzaron a hablar de cosas banales. Se habían cansado muy rápido y querían esperar un tiempo antes de volver a su habitación. Entre palabras y palabras no se dieron cuenta de que dos chicos iban caminando en su dirección.

\- Emma- Un rubio fornido venía caminando a su dirección trayendo una bandeja de comida-

\- ¿Reiner?- Emma alzó la vista avergonzada. Estaba llena de sudor, debía lucir horrible- Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar haciendo otras cosas…-

\- ¿La comida es para nosotras?- Sasha interrumpió la conversación –

\- Si… - Un chico alto, delgado y de ojos azules respondió tímidamente-

\- Oh, él es mi amigo, Bertolt Hoover – Reiner hablo tranquilo y se sentó junto a ellas. Bertolt lo imitó- te he traído esta comida – Reiner le paso la bandeja a Emma y Bertolt a Sasha- imagino que debes estar muerta de hambre y de cansancio-

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque has corrido y no has comido nada- Reiner respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-

\- No, me refiero a que no somos amigos, recién hablamos hace unas horas y me parece extraño- Emma lo miro curiosa-

\- Ah, eso, pues, me pareces una chica linda – Emma sonrió corriéndose un mechón de cabello- además sacarla sin que el instructor se diera cuenta fue bastante difícil. Estás obligada a comerte esa comida, si no lo haces yo mismo te la daré- El rubio sonrío en tono burlón-

\- Yo… gracias Reiner, no tenías que hacerlo-

\- Aquí me huele a pareja – Sasha sonrío tragando el último bocado de su pan-

\- ¿Tan rápido te has comido todo?- Emma la miró sorprendida-

\- Si –

\- Bueno, es hora de irnos- cuídense chicas – Reiner se levanto y Bertolt lo imitó- ¿Te parece si nos vemos después Emma?-

\- Esto… si – Emma respondió ruborizada y Reiner le sonrió para luego marcharse-

Mientras Reiner y Bertolt se marchaban no pudieron ver la cara que Emma y Sasha tenían. Emma sobre todo, la cual pensaba mientras comía. Emma sentía que enamorarse le traería muchas consecuencias negativas.

\- El rubiecito te ha dejado pensativa, eh – Sasha se levantó burlándose de Emma-

\- No es eso, es sólo que…olvídalo – Emma se levantó seria después de comer y comenzó a caminar en dirección las duchas- ¿Podrías llevar las bandejas a la cocina?-

\- Sí, claro, pero antes respóndeme algo ;¿ Te estás cerrando al amor?- Sasha la siguió insistiendo-

\- No y deja de molestarme si no quieres que te corte la boca, así dejas de comer de una vez –

\- Que grave estás, mejor hablamos después – Sasha la miró burlona para luego marcharse a la cocina-

\- Ugh – Emma giro los ojos y se metió a bañar-

Luego de una refrescante ducha Emma decidió despejarse un poco, al fin y al cabo sólo habían pasado tres horas y como ese era el primer día, lo tenían libre para conocer al resto de reclutas, los cuales estaban reunidos en al patio donde anteriormente habían sido iniciados por Keith Shardis. Emma camino tranquila y se sentó en el suelo junto a Sasha.

\- Los titanes son enormes – Un joven de ojos verdes hablaba mientras los otros lo escuchaban-

\- ¿Te has tenido que enfrentar a ellos?- Una chica morena pregunto sorprendida-

\- ¿Quién es él? – Emma susurro despacio a Sasha-

Emma miró al joven de ojos verdes y sintió una especie de emoción. Jamás había conocido a nadie que tuviera el mismo ideal que ella y eso le hacía sentir una conexión con el castaño que no había sentido con nadie jamás. No es como si se hubiese enamorado a primera vista, sino que entendía sus motivaciones y le agradaba saber que no era la única que quería cambiar el mundo en que vivían.

\- Eren Jaeger – Sasha respondió igual de suave mientras comía un pan-

\- Mi sueño es poder matar a todos los titanes habidos y por haber – Eren hablo con los ojos llenos de furia y pasión- ¡y tener justicia!-

\- Supongo que entraras a la legión de reconocimiento – Emma pregunto seria-

\- Por supuesto – Eren la miró igual de serio y luego sonrío- ¿Acaso tu no?-

\- Es mi sueño desde pequeña – Emma sonrío y Eren la imitó –

\- Supongo que seremos compañeros de división en un futuro cercano- Eren la miró con los ojos entusiasmados mientras Mikasa la acuchillaba con la mirada-

\- Emma – Reiner se acercó y la interrumpió-

\- Lo siento… - Emma miró a Reiner y luego a Eren-

\- Eren, Eren Jaeger- Eren respondió curioso-

\- Lo siento Eren, debo irme, hablamos luego- Emma se levantó y se fue a caminar junto a Reiner-

Los meses y los años comenzaron a pasar muy rápido. Las cosas habían empezado a ir bastante bien desde que Emma había entrado a la tropa de reclutas. La mayoría de las personas eran sus amigos. Se había esforzado al máximo en sus entrenamientos y aún que no destacaba entre las mejores hacía lo mejor que podía. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ya estaban a más de la mitad de su último año de reclutas y faltaba la nada misma para que se enlistaran en alguna división de la policía militar.

\- ¿Qué haces?-

Mikasa, con quién al principio se llevaba pésimo se sentó junto a ella mientras miraba la luna y las estrellas. A pesar de la diferencia de pensamientos de Emma y su cercanía con Eren y Armín, había logrado hacerse un hueco en el corazón de la pelinegra, incluyéndola está como una de las pocas personas que realmente le interesaban.

\- Nada – Emma bostezó – sabes que me gusta sentarme aquí a pensar-

\- ¿Puedes creer que los demás están festejando el cumpleaños de no sé quién, ni me importa? –

\- Seguramente es el de Jean – Emma rodo los ojos-

\- No creo, Eren no estaría ahí-

\- ¿Esta Eren? ¿Festejando?- Emma miró a Mikasa sorprendida y divertida a la vez-

\- Así es y creo que está bebiendo vino. Armín me contó que algunos reclutas robaron un poco ¿por qué no vamos un rato? Al menos Eren si te hace caso a ti-

\- ¿Tomando vino? Eso merece una golpiza. Lo golpearía si no fuera porque tú me matas…- Emma se levantó riéndose mientras Mikasa la miraba sería. Odiaba que hiciera bromas con respecto a dañar a Eren-

Ambas jóvenes caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar al comedor del recinto. Al entrar todo era un caos, los jóvenes se divertían en claro estado de ebriedad. A lo lejos se podía divisar a unos frenéticos Eren y Jean peleando por lo que cada uno creía justo. Emma y Mikasa se acercaron para poderlos escuchar.

\- Están así desde que empezaron a beber… - Armín miró a Emma y a Mikasa preocupado-

\- Eres un puto cobarde – Eren bebió un poco de vino y continuo – enlistarte en la policía militar es decir explícitamente que te gusta por detrás- Mikasa se ruborizo mientras Armín y Emma se miraron avergonzados-

\- Cállate mierda de vaca – Jean sonrío al ver a Mikasa. Le lanzó un beso, Mikasa lo miró con asco y el cara de caballo siguió hablando- prefiero asegurarme el culo antes de ser comida de titanes como tu mamita-

\- Eres un puto infeliz – Eren se lanzó fuertemente contra Jean y ambos comenzaron a pelear –

\- Maldita sea – Armín y Mikasa se metieron para separarlos pero les era imposible-

Emma suspiró angustiada al ver que todos miraban la escena y nadie hacía nada. Los nervios y el desespero bajaron cuando vio a Reiner acercándose junto a Bertolt. ¡Su salvación!

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Reiner se acercó y tomo a Eren por los brazos mientras que Bertolt tomaba a Jean-

\- Eren y Jean han bebido demasiado y les ha parecido una idea genial ponerse a discutir-

\- ¡Suéltenme! Voy a matar a ese puto – Eren forcejeaba mientras Jean dormía preso del sueño y de los golpes recibidos-

\- Haremos esto. Yo me llevaré a Eren, lo calmaré y Bertolt se llevará a Jean. Tú, Mikasa y Armín empezaran a ordenar esto para que Keith no se entere mañana de lo que ha pasado. Nos vemos en unas horas-

\- Está bien – Emma le sonrío y comenzó a ordenar para que nadie sospechara de nada-

Los tres se dispusieron a sacar a los reclutas semi- ebrios y comenzaron a ordenar lo que más pudieron. Algún que otro recluta ayudo para que las cosas terminaran antes. A las dos horas llegaron Reiner y Bertolt.

\- ¿Ha salido todo bien?- Emma que estaba barriendo se acerco al ver a los amigos llegar-

\- Eren estaba un poco pesado así que lo tuve que noquear- Reiner la miro divertido y Mikasa lo fulmino con la mirada-

\- ¿Qué le pasa?- Bertolt quién noto la rabia de Mikasa le pregunto a Emma preocupado-

\- Esta molesta porque según ella "Ordenamos una fiesta que nisiquiera era nuestra"- Emma río - a todo esto, ¿De quién era el cumpleaños?-

\- De nadie, solo querían festejar que pasaron las penúltimas pruebas-

\- Emma; Mikasa y yo nos iremos a dormir, estamos exhaustos- Armín interrumpió casando y aburrido-

\- Está bien chicos, hasta mañana- Emma los miro divertida y miro a Mikasa que se acercaba a Reiner-

\- Si sé que Eren sufrió el mínimo rasguño te mataré – Mikasa le hablo seria mientras Armín se la llevaba del brazo, pues la conocía-

\- Si no fuera porque se dé que es capaz, me reiría- Reiner hablo tocándose el cuello- de todas formas. ¿Tienes algo que hacer más rato?-

\- No que yo sepa, aun que si es bien tarde- Emma sonrío y miro a Reiner coqueta- ¿Porqué? ¿Quieres que hagamos… algo?-

\- Bertolt, te veo después – Reiner miro a su amigo divertido y este se despidió y se marcho rápidamente-

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer?- Emma caminó junto a Reiner. Dejo la escoba y salió del comedor-

\- No sé, dime tú- Reiner sonrío y camino junto a ella con las manos en los bolsillos-

\- Pero si tu eres quien me ha invitado a dar una vuelta a –Emma miró una especie de reloj que su padre le había regalado hace años y prosiguió- a las 1:00 am-

En un rápido movimiento el rubio la estrecho fuertemente contra una pared cercana y se acerco peligrosamente a la ojiazul.

\- Auch – Emma exclamo molesta- ¿No podrías haber sido un poco más cariñoso?-

\- Lo siento – Reiner sonrío y acarició su cabello- no aguanto más con esta tortura-

\- ¿De qué me hablas? – Emma sintió que su aire se alejaba y agarro al rubio de la camisa-

\- Estoy enamorado de ti – Reiner le hablo con una voz roca y se acerco para darle un suave beso, algo torpe, pero lleno de sentimientos-

\- Reiner… - Emma se separo, pero seguía agarrando su camisa-

\- No me mires así – El rubio se sonrojo y escondió su nariz en el cuello de la castaña- llevo dos años esperando para declararme a ti-

\- Hey – Emma saco la cabeza del rubio de su cuello y la hizo mirarla- yo también…siento cosas por ti – Emma se sonrojo violentamente y desvió la mirada-

\- ¿Eso significa que soy correspondido?-

\- Supongo que si …- Emma lo miró sonrojada- has sido mi primer beso-

\- Lo sé y me encanta- Reiner beso su sien y se separo completamente- creo que es hora de ir a dormir –

\- ¿Me acompañarías?-

\- Encantado-

Emma camino con Reiner hasta su habitación. Se despidieron con un torpe beso y luego la castaña se fue a acostar. En sueños sonrío. Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo era feliz, realmente feliz.

Unos meses después. Era un viernes en la tarde, después del almuerzo. Todos los reclutas entrenaban para el examen final. Emma pensaba mientras tenía una difícil lucha contra Mikasa. Mikasa era demasiado fuerte y Emma estaba demasiado desconcentrada por lo cual se dejaba derrotar fácil.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?- Mikasa la miró mientras la ojiazul estaba tirada en el suelo. La pelinegra la ayudo a pararse-

\- Nada- Emma se levanto y se limpió el polvo-

\- ¿Es por Reiner?- Mikasa la miró seria- el amor te tiene mal-

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

\- Eren me contó que los vio pelear – Mikasa se escondió en su bufanda y se puso en posición de pelea-

\- No fue nada grave, es solo que, lo quiero mucho y no quiero que elija otra división – Emma suspiró triste y comenzó a pelear contra Mikasa-

\- Supongo que amar debe ser difícil – Mikasa comenzó a atacar y Emma que era más débil, a defenderse-

Después del agotador entrenamiento Emma decidió darse una ducha y como hacía usualmente desde hace meses; salir a caminar por el recinto. Aún no entendía como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Desde hace un año había descubierto como subir al techo del centro y desde ese día había dejado ese lugar como su centro de meditación.

\- Hola Emma – Un moreno de ojos verdes se sentó junto a ella-

\- Eren… - Emma giró su cabeza hacía la derecha para mirarlo y le sonrío - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Mikasa me comentó que te sentías mal – Eren la miró y prosiguió- lamento haber contado lo que vi, eres mi amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti-

\- Está bien – Emma sonrío triste- no fue nada grave y no te preocupes, son solo tonterías mías-

\- ¿Estás así porque Reiner no quiere entrar a la Legión de reconocimiento?-

\- Supongo que sí. Esperaba que si realmente me quería entendiera mis razones y quisiera seguir conmigo a pesar de todo-

\- Pero no todos tenemos los mismos deseos –

\- Lo sé, pero yo dejaría mi vida por él. Le dije que estaría unos años prudentes y me retiraría para ser madre y cuidar de un hogar, una familia- Emma sonrío con rabia – me prometí a mi misma que no sería una incubadora de niños y mírame, enamorada y prometiendo estupideces-

\- Lo siento Emma- Eren la mira triste- quizá no están hechos el uno para el otro, así de simple- sé que es raro que alguien como yo, que a sus dieciocho años nunca se ha enamorado te de consejos pero quiero ayudarte-

\- Está bien – Emma sonrío- de todas formas debo arreglarlo con ese gorila- Emma se rasco la nariz-

\- ¿Estás nerviosa respecto al examen?- Eren hablo cambiando el tema-

\- La verdad, un poco – Emma se peino el cabello con los dedos- solo quedan dos meses y mis padres sueñan con que entre a la policía militar, pero tú y yo sabemos que nunca en la vida quedaré entre los diez mejores y si lo hiciera, jamás entraría ahí-

\- Al menos tu vida estaría asegurada – Eren aclaro su garganta- de todas formas eres una ricachona – Eren sonrío burlón-

\- Hey, no seas malo conmigo- Emma lo empujo suave- mi plan siempre ha sido entrar a la legión y lo sabes, además mi padre es quién tiene prestigio y dinero, yo solo soy materia fecal-

\- Ya dejando las bromas de lado – Eren acarició el cabello de la castaña en plan amistoso- eres muy valiente, creo que lo harás bien-

\- ¿En serio lo crees?- Emma lo miro esperanzada-

\- Por supuesto, tienes una determinación enorme y tu control en 3D es genial. No quería decirlo, pero le ganas al marica de Jean-

\- Gracias, si quieres un día te enseño a utilizar el equipo de maniobras- Emma sonrío burlándose-

\- ¡Oye! – Eren exclamo divertido- eso no es justo, mi equipo de maniobras estaba dañado aún así me sostuve un tiempo antes de caer- Eren miro hacia otro lado y susurro bajito- al menos no me robe una patata el primer día de entrenamiento-

\- Eres un maldito – Emma frunció el ceño y luego río - ¡te escuche!-

\- Gracias Emma- Eren sonrío- desde que te conocí has sido una gran amiga- se acercó y la abrazo-

\- Gracias a ti Eren, por preocuparte – Emma se separo- aún que si pudiera darte un consejo, deberías dejar de mirar tanto a Annie y mirar más a Mikasa-

\- Eh, quién mira a Annie- Eren la miró sonrojado y molesto- no inventes cosas-

\- Jajaja, está bien – Emma se levantó sonriendo- me iré a dormir, pero tú y yo sabemos que es cierto-

Los dos meses pasaron rápidamente. Emma se concentró cien por ciento en mejorar su rendimiento físico para así poder sacar un buen puntaje, producto de esto se había alejado de Reiner con la finalidad de darse un tiempo y dedicarlo solo a entrenar. El rubio había decidido darle su espacio correspondiente, pero de una forma que hacía que Emma tuviera los nervios de punta. Reiner había comenzado una amistad demasiado cercana con Christa.

Un sábado a las ocho de la noche. La graduación de la tropa de reclutas del ciclo N°104 estaba siendo efectuada. Sólo 218 reclutas habían logrado llegar a la graduación.

\- Los reclutas tienen la opción de unirse a dos de las tres divisiones militares- Emma tomó atención mientras uno de los instructores hablaba- Las tropas estacionarias ; Están encargadas de proteger y mantener el orden dentro de las murallas o La legión de reconocimiento ; Se arriesga la vida en territorio de titanes- El instructor se dio una pausa y decidió proseguir- como bien ustedes saben, la Policía militar solo es accesible para los primeros diez de cada generación, así que para que no queden dudas comenzaré a llamar desde el primer lugar hasta el último y deben ponerse en columna delante del resto de sus compañeros-

Emma suspiró cansada mientras aquel instructor hablaba. Comenzaron a llamar a los diez mejores de la generación y la ojiazul se sintió muy feliz de saber que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban ahí, también Reiner y al verlo su pecho se lleno de orgullo. Una vez finalizada la lista el instructor volvió a hablar.

\- Como ya saben solamente son diez los mejores graduados de la generación, no obstante, a pedido del instructor Keith Shardis, hemos decidido agregar una persona más a la lista, esto es gracias a la perseverancia, el esfuerzo y la determinación que ha mantenido durante todos estos años – El instructor sonrío y miro a la castaña- gracias a todo el esfuerzo dedicado, le pido a Emma Dawk que pase adelante junto a sus compañeros-

El corazón de Emma se aceleró como nunca antes y sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmesí. ¿Cómo había sido esto posible? Se acercó a sus compañeros con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

\- Felicidades cadete Dawk, te lo has ganado- Keith Shardis tomo el lugar del instructor anterior y siguió hablando- Felicidades a todos ustedes por ser los mejores de esta generación, no obstante, recuerden que la división que escojan los acompañará hasta el día de su muerte así que tomen la mejor decisión posible- Keith miró a los once mejores y luego de aclarar su garganta finalizó- Eso es todo. –

Se escucharon aplausos y luego todos los reclutas comenzaron a abrazarse en modo de celebración. Emma siente como unos cálidos brazos envuelven su cintura y le besan los labios.

\- Felicidades amor mío, te lo mereces- Reiner le hablaba suavemente mientras ambos estaban abrazados-

\- Gracias – Emma susurro pues se encontraba en un estado de incredulidad-

\- ¿Estás bien?- El rubio se separo y le corrió el cabello detrás de la oreja-

\- Si, no es nada- Emma sonrío falsamente- no me siento muy bien…-

Reiner se separó completamente de ella cuando llegaron Eren, Armín, Sasha y Mikasa, entre otras a felicitar a la castaña. Emma estaba demasiado asombrada para decir algo coherente. Jamás en la historia habían dejado que un recluta ocupara el onceavo lugar. ¿Cuál habría sido la razón para tal acontecimiento?

\- Hey Emma – Sasha se acercó divertida- tómanos en cuenta-

\- Perdón, ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Iremos a celebrar, quizá tomar un poco de vino, ya sabes – Reiner la miró sonriendo-

\- Me duele la cabeza, te lo dije – Emma hablo irritada pues realmente se sentía mal-

\- Está bien, ¿No te molesta que yo vaya y me divierta un rato con los demás?-

\- Da igual Reiner, me iré a dormir- Emma suspiró y se alejo dejando al rubio y a sus compañeros confundidos y extrañados-

Aún que Emma no lo haya dicho, odio la actitud de Reiner. Hubiera preferido mil veces que el rubio se quedara con ella antes de irse a festejar, pero no podía obligarlo, al fin y al cabo ella era la que no quería divertirse acorde a su edad. Con un dolor de cabeza decidió acostarse mientras seguía dándole vuelta a la razón por la cual los instructores decidieron darle el onceavo lugar.


	3. Los problemas comienzan

Domingo en la mañana. Todos los reclutas estaban muy felices puesto que el entrenamiento finalmente había acabado y se volverían soldados de verdad. Emma se sentía tan mal que se despertó más tarde de lo habitual, por lo cual se arreglo rápido para poder desayunar junto a sus amigos.

\- Aquí llego nuestra onceava recluta- Jean sonrío descaradamente mientras veía a Emma acercarse-

\- Cállate – Mikasa, quién estaba al frente suyo lo calló, a lo que el peli-ceniza reacciono sin objetar-

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Armín la miraba preocupado- anoche no fuiste a la fiesta-

\- Si, lo siento, me dolía la cabeza- Emma sonrío falsamente mientras miraba su desayuno-

\- Está bien, no te perdiste de mucho – Eren la miró serio y luego miro a los demás de reojo-

\- ¿Está todo bien chicos?-

\- Si, si – Sasha quien hasta el momento había comido desesperada, se pronunció-

\- Emma – Reiner apareció y todos se quedaron en silencio- ¿Crees que podamos hablar?-

\- Si, supongo. Dame diez minutos, tomo mi desayuno y hablamos- Emma le sonrío sinceramente y el rubio asintió antes de ir a sentarse unas mesas más atrás-

\- Esto… - Eren miró a Mikasa y esta asintió- debes saber algo-

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Emma los miró curiosa mientras comía, pero nadie hablaba- vamos chicos, me están asustando-

\- Ayer Christa tomo un poco de más y beso a Reiner- Armín soltó la información nervioso y de golpe-

\- ¿Es una broma, no?- la ojiazul abrió los ojos enfadada –

Emma soltó la cuchara de golpe y se levanto furiosa. Reiner la siguió no sin antes mirar al resto de sus compañeros con una mirada de enojo. El resto de los reclutas que sabían la información miraron a Armín desaprobatoriamente.

\- Armín – Eren lo miró molesto- esa no es forma de dar una noticia-

\- Lo siento… - Armín rasco su mejilla-

\- Eren – Mikasa miró al ojiverde seria- Armín solo dijo lo que los demás no tuvimos el valor de decir-

\- ¿Crees que se peleen? – Jean sonrío pervertidamente y Connie lo imitó-

\- me encantaría verlas tiradas en el fango peleando sin ropa -

\- ¿Creen que me pueda comer lo de Emma?- Sasha hablo y todos la miraron serios-

\- ¡Sasha!-

Emma caminaba a paso rápido intentando alejarse del rubio que la seguía. Lamentablemente Reiner era más ágil y fuerte por lo cual la alcanzo rápidamente cuando iba llegando al patio, el cual estaba desierto.

\- Emma, escúchame- Reiner se acercó y la tomo de los brazos-

\- ¿POR QUE DEJASTE QUE ESA TONTA TE BESARA?- Emma exclamo furiosa mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del rubio-

\- Déjame explicarte- Reiner le hablaba calmado mientras Emma estaba hecha una furia-

\- YO… - Emma lo miró desesperada y luego al ver la mirada de Reiner comenzó a calmarse- lo siento – suspiró nerviosa y comenzó a llorar-

\- Eh, ¿Qué sucede? – Reiner la miró y luego la estrecho contra sí- no llores, mi amor-

\- Lo siento – Emma se alejo de él y se limpió las lagrimas con la manga del uniforme- es solo que anoche me sentía mal y tu preferiste ir a esa fiesta que estaba llena de las reclutas más guapas y tu eres hermoso y no sé cómo alguien como tú pudo fijarse en alguien como yo y saber que esa chica que es preciosa te beso me da pavor y soy una ridícula- Emma hablo entre espacios y hipos y Reiner sonrío para luego besarle los labios-

\- No seas así. Yo te quiero a ti, Emma- Emma lo miró y luego apretó la camisa del rubio- ayer, Christa estaba borracha y me beso, pero no fue nada. Yo me separé de ella y seguí divirtiéndome con Bertolt y Annie-

\- Lo siento Reiner – Emma se alzo en puntillas y agarro la nuca del rubio para besarlo apasionadamente-

\- Eh, Emma- Connie apareció interrumpiéndolos- Debemos limpiar los cañones, ya paso la hora del desayuno-

\- Voy enseguida- Emma suspiró y miró a Reiner que estaba neutral- Nos vemos después- dijo la castaña separándose del Rubio-

\- Te quiero- Reiner sonrío y Emma le lanzo un beso para luego marcharse feliz al saber que su cariño era correspondido-

Los reclutas debían cumplir con sus actividades hasta el último día. Emma, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Thomas y Eren eran los encargados de limpiar los cañones, por lo cual los seis estaban tranquilamente conversando y limpiando.

\- He decidido enlistarme en la Legión de reconocimiento- Connie hablo mientras limpiaba uno de los cañones-

\- ¿Qué?- Eren quien también limpiaba lo miró alarmado-

\- ¡Pero Connie! Lo que más querías era ser parte de La policía militar- Emma le hablo con el mismo asombro que Eren-

\- Si, lo sé, pero…- Connie prosiguió a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Marco-

\- Parece que escucho tu discurso de ayer… - Marco sonrió mirando a Eren-

\- ¿Qué discurso?- Emma miró a sus compañeros confundida-

\- Un discurso alentador que Eren dio- Marco la miró con su alegría característica- creo que tú no estabas ayer-

\- ¡Cállate Marco, esta es mi propia decisión- Connie hablo enojado intentando hacerse respetar pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez por Sasha-

\- Oigan chicos- Sasha apareció feliz dando pequeños saltitos- tome prestado algo de la oficina de raciones…- Hablo cantadito y luego mostro un trozo de carne que tenía escondido en su chaqueta-

\- ¡Sasha! ¿Quieres lograr que nos encarcelen?- Thomas reacciono asustado a lo que los demás asintieron -

\- Tranquilos, podremos comerla cuando todos entremos a la Legión –

\- Sasha…- Eren la miró conmovido- no es necesario que lo hagan…-

\- Pero Eren, Emma – Connie y Sasha hablaron serios- es nuestra decisión, además no lo tomen como algo tan serio. Volvamos al trabajo si no queremos ser castigados- Sasha sonrío mientras terminaba la discusión-

Lo que sucedió después fue en una fracción de segundo. Mientras los jóvenes limpiaban tranquilamente la artillería, el titán colosal apareció de la nada frente a ellos y con una ráfaga de humo caliente los lanzó a todos bajo el edificio en el cual se encontraban. El equipo se afirmó rápidamente a la pared con la ayuda de su equipo tridimensional, el cual por gracia del señor tenían puesto justo en el momento preciso. Eren y Emma en su intento de defender a la humanidad se lanzaron rápidamente a pelear contra el titán colosal pero de la misma forma que llegó se marchó, dejando la entrada de Trost rota.

\- Emma, Eren – Thomas, uno de sus compañeros los llama mientras ambos se acercan al grupo que ya está en el suelo- ¿Lo han logrado?-

\- No – Responden al unisonó-

\- Es igual que hace cinco años…- Eren mira a su equipo y en sus ojos se puede ver profundo rencor- él maldito desapareció de la nada-

\- Está bien – Emma se acerca y le frota el brazo reconfortándolo- ya podremos matar a esas basuras-

\- Oí – Un integrante de las tropas estacionarias se acerca a los seis chicos. Todos hacen el saludo militar- regresen a los cuarteles inmediatamente y reporten si tuvieron algún tipo de contacto con el titán-

Los seis alumnos se movieron rápidamente hacía los cuarteles generales para llenarse de gas y poder combatir la mayor cantidad de titanes posibles. Había pasado lo mismo hace dos años en Shiganshina. Los titanes habían atacado Trost y la única solución era pelear. Emma se carcomía de los nervios. Era la primera vez que la joven veía a un titán en vivo y en directo y entre la rabia no pudo siquiera asimilar la situación. Gracias a la vida su peor temor no había resultado pues no se había acobardado al presenciar a uno de los gigantes.

Luego de dirigirse a los cuarteles generales todo miembro de alguna fracción de la milicia fue ordenado en fila y dispuesto a escuchar las indicaciones para enfrentar a los titanes. Mientras todos escuchaban atentos,

Emma se distrajo escuchando una pelea que ocurría entre Jean y Eren a unos metros más allá.

\- Hemos estado a punto de morir muchas veces en estos tres años- Eren habla enojado mientras agarra a Jean del cuello de la camisa- algunas personas lo hicieron, pero nosotros sobrevivimos ¿no es así? – apretó más su agarre y prosiguió- podremos defendernos y acabar con ellos así que deja de ser un marica de mierda- Eren suelta al peliceniza pero aprieta sus puños-

\- No me interesan tus charlas motivacionales Jaeger- Jean se arregla la ropa – por mi puedes irte a la mierda- Masculla un insulto y se aleja mientras sigue murmurando cosas-

\- Eren – Emma quién había escuchado todo se acercó cuando todo había terminado-

\- ¿Ha escuchado todo? – Eren la mira molesto -

\- Si. ha sido un gran discurso motivacional – Emma habla sarcástica y Eren la mira más molesto aún- los soldados están preso del pánico, Jean también. No puedes llegar y actuar así – Emma le habla calmada esta vez y logra que Eren suavice su mirada- está bien lo que has dicho, pero no puedes ser tan agresivo-

\- Lo siento ¿está bien? odio que sean tan cobardes. Son muchas vidas en juego-

\- Lo sé – Emma asiente – solo contrólate y intenta aliviar el ambiente, es lo único que te pido-

\- Está bien – Eren responde a regañadientes-

Mientras los dos jóvenes hablaban uno de los miembros veteranos de las tropas estacionarias se acercó a Emma, la cual estaba igual de nerviosa que sus compañeros.

\- Cadete Dawk-

\- Dígame – Emma miró a Eren y luego al veterano-

\- Fui autorizado para unirla en la retaguardia. Venga conmigo-

\- Voy en un segundo – Emma sonrío y miro a Eren- No mueras Eren –

\- Tranquila, no lo haré- Eren la miró de vuelta y la abrazo pues no sabrían si realmente volverían a verse otra vez-

Emma se despidió de Eren con los nervios a flor de piel. Miles de preguntas se acoplaban en su mente lo cual hacía el camino a reunirse con el resto de los encargados de la retaguardia nervioso, lento y estresante. Emma llegó a una esquina de las calles de Trost y se encontró con Mikasa y otras personas que debían ser de alguna división de la milicia. Luego de escuchar las instrucciones a seguir agarraron sus equipos y fueron directamente a pelear contra los titanes que habían invadido Trost. Emma y Mikasa, las cuales luchaban juntas lograban matar a la mayoría de los gigantes que se interponían en su camino.

\- Emma, ahí hay un titán de diez metros- Mikasa le habla mientras derriba a otro titán más pequeño- yo iré por el de quince-

\- De acuerdo – Emma asiente y extermina al titán que Mikasa le señalo-

Después de una hora batallando y matando a los titanes que estaban cerca, las campanas de retirada empezaron a sonar. Emma y Mikasa entendieron que las cosas iban mal, por lo cual asesinaron los últimos titanes que vieron y partieron rumbo al centro de abastecimiento donde todos los reclutas estaban reunidos, no obstante antes de llegar al lugar encontraron a algunos de sus compañeros apoyados sobre el techo de una casa cercana al cuartel. Al llegar a dicho lugar el panorama se sentía extraño; Armín lloraba sentando sobre el tejado, mientras los demás lo miraban horrorizados.

\- Armín – Emma quién está llegando con Mikasa corre a agacharse frente a él, mientras la pelinegra se mantiene a su lado de pie- ¿estás bien?-

\- Emma… - Armín alza la vista y mira a Emma para luego mirar a Mikasa y echarse a llorar-

\- Armín, habla – Mikasa lo mira neutra –

\- Nuestra unidad, la 34va unidad de cadetes – El rubio suspira y sigue- Thomas Wagner, Nic tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina carolina y Eren Jaeger – Armín traga con dificultad- murieron honoríficamente en batalla…-

\- Armín…- Emma mira a sus compañeros con los ojos llorosos pero inmediatamente siente como alguien le jala el brazo fuertemente para ponerse de pie-

\- Levántense – Mikasa agarra a Armín y a Emma fuertemente del brazo y los obliga a levantarse- este no es el momento de ponerse emocional – Mikasa habla fuertemente y comienza a caminar-

Los dos cadetes miran a Mikasa asombrados y mientras se limpian las lágrimas la siguen unos pasos más allá, cerca del resto de los compañeros que seguían con vida, quienes habían presenciado toda la escena anterior.

\- Marco – Mikasa mira al pecoso, ya que era uno de los presentes- debemos alejar a los titanes que rodean el cuartel general. ¿Nos quedamos sin suministro de gas, no es así?- Marco asiente estupefacto – si logramos alejarlos, podremos reponer el suministro de gas y subiremos a la muralla ¿No es cierto? – Mikasa vuelve a preguntar seria-

\- Si Mikasa, pero aún que estés con nosotros… hay demasiados titanes- Marco habla con cierto temor luego de salir de su transe-

\- Podemos hacerlo, mejor dicho; puedo hacerlo – Mikasa los mira a todos seria- soy fuerte, más fuerte que todos ustedes. Podré matar a los titanes incluso si estoy sola ¿Ustedes son un grupo de incompetentes o sólo son unos asquerosos cobardes?-

\- Mikasa, basta – Emma interfiere molesta pero Mikasa la interrumpe-

\- ¡Cállate! – Mikasa alza la voz y luego la suaviza- tienen dos opciones ; quedarse aquí y chuparse el dedo o pelear-

\- ¿Piensas pelear contra todos los titanes tu sola?- Annie, otra de los presentes mira a Mikasa burlona- no podrás-

\- Si no puedo entonces moriré – Mikasa se acerca con el equipo tridimensional al borde del techo- si gano, viviré – Mikasa mira a su equipo por última vez y se lanza a pelear-

Todos quedan estupefactos al ver como prácticamente la mejor de la tropa se lanzó a una muerte segura. Jean, quién también había presenciado todo el espectáculo miro al resto de sus compañeros y hablo.

\- Vamos ¿Nos entrenaron para luchas solos? ¡no! ¡nos entrenaron para ayudar a nuestros compañeros, así que a pelear!

Todos lo miraron igual de estupefactos pero aún así se lanzaron a seguir a Jean, para luego encontrarse con Mikasa la cual de cierta forma se había ido a un lugar que nadie conocía. El resto de los reclutas comenzó a matar la mayor cantidad de titanes posibles para así despejar un poco el área antes de quedar sin gas.

Emma aún sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho, la muerte de Eren la había golpeado tan fuerte que lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en un lugar y llorar hasta quedar seca. ¿Cómo estaría Reiner? Emma traga con dificultad y se relaja, Reiner era fuerte, debía seguir con vida.

\- Uff – Emma se apoya junto a Armín en el techo de otro lugar- estoy agotadísima-

\- Lo sé – Armín se limpia el sudor con su manga- pero debemos seguir, no…- Armín habla pero alguien interrumpe-

\- ¡Emma, Armín! – Mikasa, quién había vuelto les habla mientras se acerca- que bueno que los encuentro aquí, acaba de pasar una situación sin significado – Mikasa los mira y luego prosigue- ahí – Mikasa apunta un lugar cercano- hay un titán que lucha contra otros titanes-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Emma mira a Mikasa sorprendida y anonadada-

Y ahí, mientras Mikasa les explicaba lo irreal de situación, un titán de quince metros de altura apareció entre las edificaciones y comenzó a eliminar al menos cinco titanes que podrían haberlos matado de no ser por su llegada.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Armín mira primero al titán y luego a sus compañeras para cerrar por ojos por un pequeño lapso de tiempo-

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Emma lo mira extrañada-

\- Está pensando… - Mikasa mira a Armín y responde-

\- Sé que esto puede sonar una locura, pero quizá podríamos usar a ese titán- Armín abre los ojos y mira a sus amigas-

\- ¿Al titán? ¿Es eso posible? – Ambas, Mikasa y Emma preguntan confundidas-

\- Si, aquel titán ataca solo a titanes y no muestra interés alguno en nosotros – Armín guardo silencio un segundo y prosiguió- se me ocurrió que podríamos guiarlo hasta la estación de abastecimiento para que así mate a la mayor cantidad de titanes que estén ahí y nosotros podamos llenar nuestros tanques de gas para seguir combatiendo-

\- ¿Cómo planeas guiarlo?- Mikasa pensó unos segundos para luego preguntar-

\- Asumo que pelea solamente basado en sus instintos. Tenemos que matar a todos los titanes que estén cerca de él, para que así se mueva en busca de más-

\- Está bien. Tú y Mikasa infórmenles a Jean, Marco y Connie para encargarse de eso – Emma los mira y luego mira al cielo – Iré en una búsqueda rápida por el resto de nuestros compañeros. Intentaré guiar a la mayoría a la central de abastecimiento, para así obtener una mayor probabilidad de victoria-

\- Está bien – Armín asintió –

\- Suerte – Mikasa la miró y luego los tres amigos separaron caminos-

Armín y Mikasa asintieron mientras Emma salía a buscar a sus demás compañeros. Luego de diez minutos buscando encontró a Annie, Bertolt y Sasha. Los chicos sonrieron al verla y Emma abrazo a Sasha fuertemente. Luego, empezó a explicarles el plan detalladamente.

Mientras Emma hablaba concentrada a los tres cadetes Krista, Ymir y Reiner se acercaron. Reiner al verla corrió a su encuentro.

\- Entonces, si logramos hacer esto quizá podamos recuperar el centro de abastecimiento-

\- Emma – Reiner se acercó. Emma estaba de espaldas-

\- Reiner – Emma se dio vuelta y abrazo fuertemente al rubio, el cual le devolvió el abrazo tan fuerte que pensó que la asfixiaría-

\- Estaba tan asustado – Reiner se separó y acarició su rostro- no me habría perdonado si algo te pasaba-

\- Igual yo – Emma sonrío y Reiner corrió un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja-

\- Te adoro, mi vida – Reiner le susurro al oído y luego beso sus labios- no te despegues de mí-

\- Está bien – Emma sonrío y asintió como una niña pequeña-

\- Cof Cof – Annie tosió- disculpen que arruine esta escena de amor, pero estamos a punto de morir. Ejecutemos el plan de Armín y luego se van a follar donde quieran-

\- Lo siento – Emma se separó de Reiner, pero le agarro la mano- la idea del plan es que aquel titán del que les hable mate a los demás titanes para que así nosotros podamos pelear con nuestros tanques de gas llenos-

\- Entonces ¿Ahora debemos encaminarnos al centro de abastecimiento?- Sasha preguntó curiosa-

\- Así es ¿alguno no le queda gas? O ¿alguno tiene gas de sobra?- Emma miró a sus compañeros- mi tanque de gas está medio vació y podría caer a mitad de camino-

\- Creo que yo tengo un poco más que el resto… - Bertolt hablo calmado pero Reiner frunció el ceño e intervino-

\- No es necesario, yo llevaré a Emma en mis brazos -

Luego de hablar el resto de sus compañeros asintieron y decidieron poner a marcha el plan lo antes posible. Veinte minutos después todos habían logrado llegar al centro de abastecimiento sanos y salvos.

\- ¿Todos lo hemos logrado?- Emma pregunto mientras Reiner la bajaba de sus brazos-

\- Creo que si – Annie se corre un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras cuenta a sus compañeros- sí, estamos todos-

\- Chicos… - Sasha entrecierra los ojos y mira un punto bajo la mesa- ¿Qué es lo que hay ahí? – Sasha se acerca un poco más y encuentra a un grupo de personas - ¿Ustedes no son parte de la unidad de reabastecimiento?-

\- Pero que mierda – Emma se acerca y de un momento a otro explota furiosa- ¡Son unos grandísimos hijos de puta!- Se acercó aún más y levantó a uno de ellos para luego propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro-

\- ¡Zorra! – El golpeado grito furioso mientras se tapaba la nariz con las manos-

\- ¿Acaso quieres otro más? – Emma se acercó pero Reiner la agarro rápidamente-

\- ¡Emma basta! – Reiner agarro su cintura y la hizo girar para que lo mirara, pero Emma exclamaba y se movía furiosa-

\- No Reiner- Sasha se acercó enojada- Emma tiene razón, estos bastardos de mierda nos abandonaron-

\- ¿Acaso tienen idea de todas las personas que han muerto por culpa de ustedes?- Emma hablaba presa de la rabia forcejeando con Reiner para que la suelte-

\- ¡Los titanes invadieron el depósito de reabastecimiento- Una mujer parte del grupo se levanto llorando- ¡no podemos hacer nada!-

\- Esa no es excusa – Annie la miró seria- es tu trabajo. Deberían habérselas arreglado de alguna forma, no eres la única que está arriesgando su vida-

Mientras Annie discutía con la muchacha, una de las paredes de la central de abastecimiento es abierta por dos titanes hambrientos. Todos los presentes comenzaron a arrancar despavoridos a las plantas más bajas debido a que se había agotado su gas y sus cuchillas. Emma con su sed de venganza se había quedado mirando como los titanes la desafiaban, no obstante en cuanto uno se le acercó, Reiner la empujo fuertemente para alejarla de ahí y poder pelear con el monstro. De todas maneras fue innecesario pues en el mismo instante aquel titán del cual Mikasa había hablado elimino a los otros dos en un santiamén.

\- Wiii – Connie entro junto a el resto de sus compañeros rompiendo una de las ventanas-

\- ¿Qué coño? – Emma, quien estaba tirada en el piso presenció la escena asombrada-

\- Logramos entrar – Armín se levantó limpiando sus pantalones-

\- Emma… - Reiner corrió a socorrerla y la ayudo a levantarse-

\- ¡Están con vida! – Emma estaba tan emocionada que ignoro a Reiner y corrió a abrazar a cada uno de sus compañeros-

\- Chicos – Reiner tocio y hablo- no todo es victoria aún, el depósito de reabastecimiento sigue invadido por titanes-

\- Debemos poner en marcha nuestro plan, necesito que vayamos con el resto de nuestros compañeros para poder explicarles exactamente lo que debemos hacer-

Emma, Reiner, Connie, Jean, Armín, Marco y Mikasa fueron directamente al piso inferior, en donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros. Al llegar, Jean, Reiner y Marco comenzaron a buscar si existía algún tipo de armamento para poder combatir a los titanes. 20 minutos después volvieron con unas cajas llenas de polvo.

\- Encontramos estas provisiones de la policía militar- Jean hablaba mientras cargaba tres cajas llenas de polvo- son rifles, con tres balas cada uno-

\- De todas formas, no sirven contra los titanes – Ymir suspiró resignada mientras apoyaba el cuerpo en una pared-

\- Es mejor que nada- Armín cerró los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos para hablar- Si tenemos siete titanes de cuatro metros, no es imposible cegarlos a todos al mismo tiempo…-

Mientras Armín explicaba detalladamente el plan que había creado, Emma suspiraba recostada en una pared un tanto lejana.

\- ¿No tienes interés en escuchar? – Reiner se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura y beso su mejilla-

\- No es eso – Emma alzo la mirada y acarició la nuca del rubio- es sólo que ya me sé el plan-

\- Lamento lo de Eren…-

\- ¿A qué viene eso?- Emma coloco sus manos en los hombros del rubio y lo miró curiosa-

\- Sé lo mucho que te debe doler. Eren era un buen compañero y su muerte no fue justa-

\- Está bien – Emma acarició su mejilla – Era uno de mis mejores amigos, lo quería muchísimo – Emma cierra los ojos por un lapsus de tiempo y los vuelve a abrir- todos sabemos que tarde o temprano debemos lidiar con la muerte – Emma sonrió con tristeza- solo que no sé si pueda soportar perderte…-

Emma suspiró y abrazo a Reiner acercando su cabeza a su pecho. Reiner correspondió su abrazo acariciando su cabello.

\- Nos jugaremos la vida en este último ataque – Armín sonrió – El punto clave es matar a los siete titanes a la vez y para eso necesitamos a siete personas capacitadas para cortarles la nuca. Sé que es arriesgado pero es la única solución que encuentro, ya que el resto cegaremos a las bestias-

\- Yo me apunto – Reiner se acercó junto a Emma de la mano-

\- Nos apuntamos – Emma apretó la mano del rubio y miro a Armín sonriente-

\- Si alguien falla todos moriremos – Annie miró a sus compañeros seria- pero si no hacemos nada también moriremos. El riesgo es el mismo. Me apunto-

\- Si… -Bertolt sonrió nervioso- yo también me apunto-

\- Soy fuerte, podré ayudar a alguno que fracase – Mikasa coloco una mano sobre el brazo de Armín- confió en tu plan-

\- Sasha y yo también queremos ser de utilidad – Jean hablo mientras preparaba el armamento-

\- Así es, todos saldremos victoriosos de aquí – Sasha sonrió emocionada-

\- Está dicho chicos. Ymir, Krista, Connie, Marco, el equipo de reabastecimiento y yo nos encargaremos de cegarlos y ustedes de matarlos-

Todos se desearon suerte para luego dividir los grupos entre los que subían el ascensor y los que bajaban unos pisos. Emma bajaba las escaleras junto a los otros seis voluntarios.

\- ¿Crees que salgamos de esto con vida? – Reiner iba a su lado-

\- No lo sé, espero que sí-

\- Al menos lo intentaremos – Reiner sonrió y tomo su mano- puede que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos-

\- Sé que es difícil lo que te pediré – Emma dejo de bajar pues le quedaban tres escalones y tomo las dos manos de Reiner- no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí, si llega mi momento, será mi momento – Reiner sonrió y corrió un mechon de cabello detrás de la oreja de Emma-

\- No digas eso, no seas pesimista – Reiner acarició su mejilla con la misma mano que utilizo para acomodar su cabello-

\- No es ser pesimista – Emma tomo la mano que tenía en su mejilla y la beso- eres importante para la humanidad, no deben perderte-

\- Te amo – Reiner tomo su cintura y beso suavemente los labios de la castaña-

\- Ejem – Jean tosió falsamente- parejita ¿pueden bajar? Tenemos una misión importante que cumplir-

Emma se separó de Reiner y acarició su cabello para darse cuenta que ya habían llegado. Después de llegar y esconderse en una especie de techo, los reclutas prepararon sus espadas y esperaron a que llegaran el resto de sus compañeros, los encargados de cegar a los titanes. Luego de unos segundos la misión comenzó. Mientras los titanes eran cegados, los siete voluntarios se lanzaron con todo para acabar con las amenazas presentes. Los titanes comenzaron a caer uno por uno a excepción del que Sasha debía aniquilar.

\- Perdón… - Sasha comenzó a retroceder lentamente- Lo siento – La cobriza grito y arranco rápidamente antes de que el titán la aplastara con su mano-

De un momento a otro Mikasa, Emma y Annie se lanzaron contra el titán, logrando así matarlo con unos pocos cortes.

\- ¡Mikasa! – Sasha corrió entre lagrimas y se tiro al suelo mientras abrazaba las piernas de la pelinegra-

\- ¿Estás herida? – Mikasa la miró seria mientras Sasha negaba con la cabeza- Entonces levántate ya –

\- Estamos libres, todos, rápido a reabastecerse de suministros- Jean hablo triunfante-

Todos los cadetes corrieron felices a llenar sus respectivos tanques y cuchillas. Emma se percató de que en un rincón se encontraba Sasha llorando, por lo cual su corazón sintió pena y decidió acercarse.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Emma se agacho a la altura de Sasha quien estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación-

\- Me rendí ante un titán- Sasha susurro mirando un punto fijo- ¿Cómo podré dar la cara ahora?-

\- No puedes sufrir por eso – Emma agarro su mano y la ayudo a pararse- nos podría haber sucedido a cualquiera – con Sasha de la mano comenzó a caminar mientras la cobriza seguía en transe- lo importante es que el plan a resultado a la perfección y estoy segura de que esto no volverá a suceder y si lo fuera, te ayudaré – Emma sonrió y despeino a Sasha-

\- Gracias Emma – Sasha soltó su mano y ambas llenaron sus tanques de gas y sus equipos de cuchillas-

Los cadetes comenzaron a salir apresuradamente para poder combatir la ola de titanes que se encontraba afuera. Emma al igual que el resto salió rápidamente, pero al subir al edificio más cercano se percato de que Mikasa miraba estáticamente un punto fijo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mikasa?- Emma se acercó más y tomo el brazo de la asiática- debemos irnos rápido de aquí-

\- Mira…- Mikasa se soltó suave de su agarre y apunto el punto que miraba. Aquel titán que peleaba a favor de la humanidad estaba siendo devorado por otros titanes-

\- Debemos ayudarlo – Armín, el cual ninguna de las dos jóvenes había notado su presencia, había mirado el espectáculo junto a Annie, Reiner y Jean- no podemos dejarlo ahí, descubrir que mueve a ese titán nos podría beneficiar-

\- Armín tiene razón – Reiner miró al titán y luego a sus compañeros- deshagámonos de estos titanes y mantengámoslo con vida-

El grupo asintió listo para mantener al titán con vida, cuando inesperadamente el titán cayó dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Una enorme cantidad de humo desprendía de aquel lugar, pero lo más sorprendente no fue eso, si no la persona que comenzó a desprender de su nuca. Eren.

Emma apenas podía respirar con la escena que veía, Mikasa por su parte corrió lo más rápido posible y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al ojiverde. Reiner y Jean la ayudaron para dejarlo en una zona segura.

Cuando Eren se encontraba sano y salvo, Emma se acercó y entre lágrimas lo abrazo fuertemente. Armín, al igual que sus amigas se sumo agarrando el brazo del castaño.

\- Chicos…- Jean miró al joven titán y luego a los demás - Reiner y yo iremos a pelear contra los otros titanes para que no ataquen a Eren-

\- Está bien. muchas gracias. suerte- Emma los miró mientras tenía su mejilla en el pecho de Eren- Reiner, cuídate, por favor – Reiner asintió y se agacho para besarle la cabeza a Emma antes de partir-

Emma se mantenía abrazada a Eren, mientras Mikasa acariciaba su cabello y Armin tenía a su amigo agarrado de una mano. Ninguno de los jóvenes noto cuanto tiempo paso hasta que se vieron rodeados de miembros de las tropas estacionarias apuntándoles.

Emma miró al resto de sus amigos asustada y sorprendida. Se alejo de Eren y rápidamente se levanto para hablar.

\- Podemos explicar la situación-

\- Tú, escoria, no tienes nada que explicar- Uno de los jefes le hablo apuntándola con una pistola- ese monstruo – dijo señalando a Eren- es quién debe defenderse-

Antes de que Emma pudiera volver a hablar, Armin se levanto rápidamente a taparle la boca. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes Eren comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

\- ¿Eren?- Mikasa quien era la única que estaba a su lado lo miro asombrada-

\- ¿Puedes moverte?- Armín soltó a Emma y se acercó rápidamente al joven titán-

Eren, quién aun se encontraba en un estado de transe, pestañaba y miraba a sus amigos asombrados. Luego de unos minutos, cuando al fin reacciono, exclamo asustado.

\- ¿Por qué están apuntándonos con sus rifles y pistolas? – Eren se sentó asustado y toco su cabeza-

\- Cadetes Jaeger, Ackerman, Arlet y Dawk. Su conducta actual es de alta traición ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa? – Aquel jefe que había hablado al principio, volvió a alzar la voz-

\- No entiendo su pregunta señor – Eren miro a sus amigos y luego al jefe –

\- ¿Estás fingiendo ignorancia?- el jefe grito molesto y lo apunto con su pistola- todos sabemos tu verdad, te volaremos en mil pedazos-

Todos los miembros de las tropas estacionarias presentes comenzaron a preparar la artillería para asesinar al grupo de amigos, mas Mikasa decidió defender a sus queridos.

\- Mi especialidad es cortar carne. Si es necesario, estoy dispuesta a mostrarlo- Mikasa hablaba tranquila, con toda la paciencia del mundo- cualquier persona que quiera dañar a mi familia de un paso al frente y quedara demostrado-

\- Comandante – Uno de los cadetes veteranos se acerco temeroso donde el Jefe- esta es Mikasa Ackerman, estaba en nuestra unidad de elite – El veterano miro a Mikasa y trago saliva nervioso- sus habilidades valen por cien soldados, es una versión joven del cabo Levi. Su pérdida sería un desperdicio para la humanidad-

\- No me importa que tan importante sea para la humanidad, no dejaré que nadie mate a Eren-

\- Ya veo… - El jefe asintió y al encontrarse confundido decidió dar la orden de ataque-

En una fracción de segundo Mikasa corrió para arrancar junto a sus amigos, pero para sorpresa de todos Eren logro hacer crecer a un enorme titán de huesos, el cual logro bloquear las balas.

\- ¿Están bien? – Eren hizo una especie de despego y corrió donde sus amigos-

\- ¿Qué es esto Eren?- Armín lo miraba con los ojos enormes por el asombro-

\- No lo sé, pero se está evaporando- Eren miro el enorme esqueleto y luego al rubio- es como un armazón de titán…-

Mientras el cuarteto de amigos hablaba, los miembros de las tropas estacionarias miraban entre el humo que desprendía del titán de Eren.

\- Tengo una idea – Eren miro a sus amigos serio- si ustedes no tratan de cubrirme, no los mataran así que de ahora en adelante, haré esto solo-

\- No – Emma lo miro enojada- No puedes hacernos esto -

\- Eren – Mikasa interrumpió a Emma y miro al joven titán- yo iré donde tu vayas-

\- No, olvídalo – Eren miro a Mikasa con repulsión-

\- Si no puedo seguir contigo entonces no te preocupes por mi – Mikasa tomo aire y prosiguió-

\- ¡Deja de hablar estupideces! – Eren tomo a Mikasa por los hombros y la sacudió violentamente- ¡No soy tu hermano o tu hijo! –

Antes de que la Pelinegra pudiera reaccionar, Emma la soltó del agarre de Eren y le propino una cachetada al ojiverde, dejando atónitos a sus tres amigos.

\- Emma… - Mikasa la miró sorprendida –

\- Luego me propinas una golpiza, pero no seguiré dejando que Eren te trate así-

Mikasa miró a Emma molesta, pero luego escondió su rostro en la roñosa bufanda roja que solía llevar.

\- Emma basta – Armín interfirió aún sorprendido- no estamos aquí para pelear – Miró a Eren, quién solo observaba a Emma con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Qué harás Eren? ¿Te esconderá? ¿Dejaras que te maten? ¿cuál es tu propósito?-

\- No… no lo sé- Eren seguía sorprendido y miraba al vació mientras sostenía su mejilla-

\- Mira, como titán serías extremadamente beneficioso-

\- Mikasa – Eren ignoro a Armin y miró a su hermanastra- Lo siento –

\- Está bien – Mikasa asintió con las mejillas coloradas-

Luego de la pequeña discusión entre los cuatro, el humo se disperso y las pistolas seguían apuntándolos. Armin se armo de valentía y se acercó unos metros para dialogar con ellos.

\- Queridos compañeros, estamos dispuestos a compartir la información que hemos reunido acerca de los titanes-

\- Rogar por sus vidas es inútil- El jefe, que anteriormente lo había amenazado grito molesto, aún con una pistola apuntándoles-

\- Caballeros, añadir el poder de titán de Eren a nuestros ejércitos nos daría la oportunidad de entender cómo funcionan estos monstruos y con eso tendríamos una esperanza al saber cómo defendernos de ellos, pero si por el contrario usted lo meja morir no tendríamos siquiera una oportunidad-

\- No caeremos en sus trampas escorias de mierda, comerán plomo –

A pesar de que el capitán decidió fusilar al cuarteto de amigos, las balas no llegaron nunca a su destino pues antes de atacar el mismísimo Dot Pixis decidió detener el fusilamiento.

\- Acabo de llegar, pero entiendo completamente la situación- Dot pixis sonrió mirando tanto a los jóvenes como a los soldados de las tropas estacionarias- vayan a organizar los refuerzos – Miró a los soldados – no obstante – Miro al jefe- creo que sería una pena no escuchar lo que estos chicos tienen para decirnos-

Dot pixis comenzó a caminar hasta acercarse al cuarteto de amigos y le tendió la mano a Eren, haciendo que este, que se encontraba en el piso se levantara.

\- Ustedes encárguense de arreglar la retaguardia, yo me encargaré de ellos-

Mientras todos los miembros de las tropas estacionarias tuvieron que acatar sus ordenes, los cuatro amigos fueron guiados por el mismo comandante hacía una de las murallas divisorias, para así poder hablar mejor acerca de la función de Eren.

\- Emma – Dot pixis iba caminando pero luego se dio la vuelta y miró a la ojiazul- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermosa Madre?-

\- Comandante… - Emma lo miró asombrada- no lo sé, la última salida permitida fue hace tres meses, supongo que está bien-

\- Tu madre es una verdadera belleza, es una lástima que se haya casado con Nile Dawk – Pixis tomo un sorbo de su petaca de vino – aún que tu heredaste la Belleza de Marie y no la de Nile, gracias a dios- Pixis sonrió y le volvió a dar la espalda para seguir caminando-

\- Gracias, comandante…- Emma lo miró sonrojada y comenzó a caminar junto a Armin detrás de él-

\- ¿Tu padre es Nile Dawk?- Armin miró a Emma sorprendidísimo y le susurro para que solo ella escuchara, a lo que ella solo asintió-

\- Eren Jaeger- Pixis se detuvo completamente y volvió a beber de su petaca. luego, miro al joven titán- ¿Sabes que puedes demostrar las verdaderas intenciones de tus acciones en este momento?-

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Eren lo miró confundido-

\- Anteriormente el soldado Arlet comentó algo acerca de un "poder titán"-

\- Si – Armín se acercó y empezó a explicar- creo que podríamos ser capaces de retomar la ciudad gracias a ese poder-

\- ¿De verdad cree eso o solo está desesperado por seguir con vida?-

\- Ambas señor, creo que Eren podría cargar aquella enorme piedra que se encuentra cerca de Shoelt y bloquear el agujero de la puerta-

\- Está bien – Pixis volvió a tomar un poco se vino y se acercó a Eren- ¿Qué dice soldado Jaeger? ¿Puede cerrar el agujero?-

\- No… no estoy seguro, no entiendo esto más que el resto de ustedes-

\- Ah claro – Pixis sonrió – formule mal la pregunta- ¿Lo harás o no?-

\- Lo hare – Eren miró un tanto asustado- no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo, pero aún así lo hare. Si no sirvo para la humanidad, prefiero morir-

\- Buena elección muchacho- Dot pixis asintió y como no, volvió a beber-


	4. El jucicio de Eren

Luego de escuchar atentamente el plan de Armín y la determinación de Eren, Dot pixis asiente y sonríe. Emma y Mikasa lo miran incrédulas, le había dejado la responsabilidad de la humanidad a un chico de solo dieciocho años.

El comandante Dot pixis decidió juntar a todos los miembros sobrevivientes de las divisiones militares para poder explicar el plan de Armin con mayor precisión. Emma, Mikasa y Armín, dejaron el lado del comandante y de Eren para poder acercarse al resto de sus compañeros. Mientras Emma esperaba la presencia del beodo comandante, logro escuchar el pavor de sus compañeros, pues nadie creía que el plan fuese realmente a funcionar. Jean, quién estaba a su lado miraba a los reclutas y cadetes con desprecio y asco.

\- No puedo creer que sean tan cobardes – Jean, quién estaba al lado de Emma le comentó un tanto molesto-

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, entiendo que tengan miedo, pero la única forma de combatir a los titanes es pelear contra ellos- Emma asintió frunciendo el ceño-

\- ¿Qué harían ustedes?- un cadete de aproximadamente cuarenta años los miro furioso haciendo que los dos reclutas se dieran vuelta para mirarle- ¿Acaso tienen una familia a la cual llegar? ¿Tienen hijos que esperan verlos?-

\- No señor, no los tenemos, pero todos sabemos a lo que estamos expuestos al formar parte de la milicia- Emma lo miro triste, pero respondió tranquila-

\- Lamento informártelo cariño, eres solo una niña, pero nadie te prepara para dejar una vida detrás solo porque te lo han dicho y debes estar listo para ello- El cadete ya calmado miró a Emma con la expresión perdida-

\- Lo lamentamos señor – Jean miró a Emma con la misma expresión seria de siempre y la obligo a darse la vuelta junto a él-

Aquel cadete había dejado a Emma con muchos pensamientos profundos, no obstante fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por la molesta voz del comandante Pixis.

\- Atención, a continuación explicaré el plan para recuperar Trost; nuestro objetivo para esta misión, es sellar el agujero en donde la compuerta fue destruida. Utilizaremos al soldado Eren Jaeger – Eren, quién estaba a su lado miro rápidamente a todos los miembros de la milicia presentes- Jaeger, es el resultado de un proyecto secreto para convertir humanos en titanes, por lo cual nos ayudará a recoger una roca gigante, para poder tapar el agujero. La misión de todos ustedes será protegerlo de los titanes que irán tras él-

Dicha las indicaciones de Dot pixis, todos los miembros de la milicia empezaron a moverse para ordenarse y comenzar a defender a Eren. Emma había sido reclutada como señuelo junto a Mikasa, para así poder distraer a los titanes.

A pesar del poco tiempo, el trió de amigos decidió hablar con Eren antes de que todo empezara para así poder darle todo su apoyo al joven titán.

\- Eren, discúlpame, por mi culpa el peso de la misión recayó en ti – Armín lo miro culpable-

\- Está bien, tus soluciones siempre son correctas, confió en ti amigo – Eren coloco su mano en el hombro del rubio y sonrió-

\- Eren… - Mikasa lo miró escondida en su bufanda-

\- No me digas nada – Eren la miró cabizbajo- Lamento mi actitud violenta hace un rato, para ti también Emma-

\- Está bien, disculpa mi cachetada – Emma se encogió de hombros y Mikasa los miro seria-

\- Queremos desearte suerte – Armín sonríe y Emma junto a Mikasa asienten-

\- Saldremos de esta, confíen en mí – Eren miró el cielo con el ceño fruncido-

Emma y Mikasa lo miran suspirando. La pareja de amigas se despiden de Armin y se van junto a Eren a empezar la misión destinada. Ambas se colocan en un tejado cercano a Eren. El ojiverde se transformo rápidamente en titán. Mientras las jóvenes esperaban que tomara la roca, Eren en un arrebato de descontrol ataca furiosamente a Mikasa.

Mikasa, quién terminó tirada en el piso fue socorrida rápidamente por Emma, la cual miraba al joven titán con los ojos abiertos por el asombro. Rápidamente las dos amigas corrieron a socorrer a Eren, en caso de que algún titán fuera a atacarlo.

A pesar del altercado inicial, la misión había comenzado a funcionar a la perfección.

Algunas horas después, la entrada de Trost estaba completamente tapada por una roca y a pesar de las grandes bajas, la humanidad había logrado una victoria frente a los titanes. Todos los miembros sobrevivientes de la última misión estaban felices por el éxito, no obstante, Emma, Mikasa y Armín sentían un completo vació y miedo al ver el cuerpo de Eren sin ningún ápice de reacción.

\- Chicos – Emma miró a Eren, quién estaba atrapado dentro de su cuerpo titán- debemos subir a Eren cuanto antes al muro-

\- ¿Qué esperas? – Mikasa, quién estaba matando a los titanes que se acercaban le grito molesta-

\- Parte de su cuerpo está fusionado con el del titán, no logramos sacarlo – Armín le respondió alarmado-

\- Saquen sus equipos, deben cortar-

Armín asiente y mientras agarra a Eren para ayudar a Emma, esta corta profundamente la piel del titán y logra sacar al ojiverde, quedando este en sus brazos.

Aún que los chicos logran liberar al joven titán, Mikasa se queda sin gas y decide correr junto a ellos. Lamentablemente, dos titanes de diez metros los habían visualizado y habían decidido ir a atacar. Con Mikasa sin gas, Emma sin las cuchillas, Eren semiconsciente y Armín demasiado asustado para pelear lo único que les quedaba fijo, era la muerte.

Cuando finalmente el grupo de amigos estaba preparado para su muerte apareció su salvador, un joven hombre se alzó rápidamente cortando la nuca de los titanes en un segundo.

Con la debilidad a flor de piel, Eren despierta semiconsciente y mira asombrado al hombre que los había rescatado de una muerte segura.

\- Esas son las alas de la libertad – Eren habla débilmente sorprendiendo a sus amigos, pues ninguno se había dado cuenta de su despertar-

\- Díganme algo mocosos – El hombre que estaba de espaldas, había decidido ignorar a Eren y se había girado levemente para hablar- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? – Era de estatura pequeña, cabello azabache y ojos azules-

\- Vera señor – Armín lo miro tembloroso- hemos realizado una misión exitosa, pero los detalles se los podemos dar después, ahora necesitamos ayuda para llevar a nuestro amigo a un lugar seguro-

Antes de que el azabache pudiera responder algo, el cuerpo de exploración y los ingenieros de las tropas de guarnición habían llegado a su rescate. Los titanes sobrantes habían sido eliminados y los jóvenes llevados a un lugar seguro.

A pesar de lo exitoso de la misión, el cuerpo de exploración se había llevado a Eren, pues la policía militar pidió un juicio para probar su inocencia, quedando el joven titán preventivamente encarcelado.

Cuatro días después de lo sucedido, Emma había decidido ir a ver a Reiner. Con el ajetreo de la misión y el dolor de perder compañeros la castaña se había desconectado del mundo y quería volver a estar con su novio.

\- Hola – Emma, quién se había arreglado sonrió al ver al corpulento hombre abrir la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar? –

\- Siempre eres bienvenida aquí – Reiner se acercó para besar sus labios y luego la dejo entrar al cuarto-

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?- Emma se sienta en la cama del rubio y este la mira embobado-

\- Salieron a dar una vuelta… - Reiner cierra la puerta y se sienta a su lado para acariciarle el cabello- ¿A qué se debe tu visita especial?-

\- No lo sé – Emma sonríe y le acaricia el rostro- supongo que es tiempo de que hagamos más cosas que darnos solo besos-

\- ¿estás diciendo…?-

Emma interrumpe a Reiner besando rápidamente sus labios y sentándose sobre él, Reiner por su lado la sujeta firmemente de la cintura.

\- Emma… - Reiner la besa ferozmente y se separa para tomar aíre- no… pueden llegar en cualquier momento-

\- ¿No quieres hacerlo? – Emma comienza a besar su cuello-

\- Sabes que si… -

\- Entonces cállate –

Con una osadía inesperada Emma le desabrocha los pantalones a Reiner y comienza a tocar su miembro semi –erecto.

\- ¿Se siente bien? Estás duro…-

\- Ugh – Reiner gime bajito-

\- Es un gran hombre Sr. Braun – Emma sonríe mientras lo masturba fuertemente-

Reiner sonríe con los ojos cerrados mientras Emma besa su cuello. A pesar de su corpulento cuerpo y su enorme altura, Emma lo tenía a su merced. El rubio gemía con los ojos cerrados mientras la castaña le acariciaba el rostro con la mano desocupada. Que el chico llegará al orgasmo sería más difícil de lo que creía y para variar la muñeca le comenzaba a doler, no obstante darle placer a Reiner era una experiencia excitante.

\- Emma… voy a … - El rubio apretó los labios – correrme… - susurró mientras eyaculaba en su mano-

\- Mmm – Emma suspiró mientras sentía las convulsiones post- orgasmo en su pequeña mano-

\- Lo siento mucho, cariño – Reiner abrió los ojos y miro el desastre causado- te he manchado-

\- No es nada – Emma sonrió tierna y beso sus labios- iré a lavarme-

\- Espera – Reiner sostuvo su cintura y se acerco a una mesita de noche- tengo pañuelos-

\- Gracias – Emma tomo uno y limpió su mano- ya está, podemos seguir –

Reiner sonrío y puso a Emma boca arriba en la cama. Desabrocho su camisa completamente y hizo lo mismo con la de la castaña, sacando sus pechos por encima del brassier. Comenzó a tocarlos delicadamente para luego pasar su lengua por ellos y apretarlos. La ojiazul gemía mientras acariciaba la cabellera del rubio.

Reiner comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Emma, mientras esta lo miraba entre divertida y excitada.

\- ¿Puedo? – Reiner la miró cuando ya estaba tocando sus pantalones –

Emma asintió, dejando así que el rubio la despojara tanto de sus pantalones como de su ropa interior. Reiner pronto procedió a realizarle sexo oral, logrando que la castaña se retorciera de placer.

\- Quiero escucharte – Reiner la miro serio, pues la castaña contenía los gemidos-

\- No… esto… - Emma lo miró avergonzada- me da mucha vergüenza-

\- Confía en mí – Reiner subió para besarle los labios y luego volvió a bajar-

\- Está bien –

Pronto la castaña sintió un fuerte orgasmo, lo que la llevó a gemir fuertemente, mientras apretada el cabello de reiner. Esto produjo que el rubio se sintiera orgulloso de su Azaña.

\- Sabes deliciosa – Reiner subió hasta su rostro y la beso suavemente- muero por estar dentro de ti-

\- Esto… Reiner- Emma sonrío avergonzada- es… es mi primera vez-

\- Lo sé, todo está bien - Reiner beso su sien y comenzó a despojarse de lo que quedaba de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo. Emma se mordió el labio al ver el escultural cuerpo del rubio-

\- Ahora es el momento – Emma lo miró nerviosa y lo abrazo- sé gentil-

\- Siempre, mi vida- Reiner sonrío besando sus labios y acomodándose en su entrada-

Emma cerró los ojos y Reiner la miró tiernamente. La castaña respiraba y sudaba por culpa de los nervios.

\- Shhh… relájate- Reiner entró de una estocada certera y beso su sien mientras se quedaba inmóvil esperando la adaptación de su amada-

\- Duele…- Emma gimió de dolor suavemente y lo miró a los ojos- no es dolor en sí, arde-

\- Es normal, supongo – Reiner la miró tranquilo- tú debes decirme cuando estés lista para moverme-

\- Hazlo, pero despacio –

Reiner asintió y se movió con un suave vaivén, el cuál comenzó a crecer a medida que pasaba el tiempo y que los gemidos de Emma se hacían notar cada vez más. Pronto, luego de un tiempo los dos jóvenes alcanzaron el tan preciado clímax.

\- Estuvo bien – Emma sonrío boca abajo mirando a Reiner que estaba boca arriba mirando el techo divertido-

\- Supongo que si…-

\- ¿Estás bien?-

\- Si, es sólo que me siento culpable-

\- ¿culpable? No entiendo –

\- Quizá no deberíamos haber hecho esto, fue muy pronto-

\- ¿me estás jodiendo? ¿acaso te arrepientes?-

\- No, no es eso lo que quise decir- Reiner apoyo su cabeza delante de su brazo para poder mirarla mejor-

\- Entonces qué es lo que querías decir- Emma apretó el cojín en el que estaba apoyada molesta-

\- Fue un buen momento, quizá pronto, pero lo disfrute-

\- Al menos para mí fue lindo…-

\- Pero si para mí también tonta – Reiner rodo los ojos molesto-

Ambos jóvenes estaban tan concentrados que no lograron escuchar cuando la puerta se abrió y para su desgracia entraron Jean, Connie y Bertholdt.

\- Chicos… - Bertholdt los llamo suavemente, pero no lo escucharon-

\- ¡Qué mierda! – Jean exclamo sorprendido mientras Connie reía-

\- Mierda – Reiner mascullo rápido saliendo de la cama. Miró a Emma y la tapo rápidamente con el cubre

\- Nosotros saldremos, lo sentimos – Bertholdt hablo llevándose a Jean y Connie-

Los jóvenes se vistieron rápidamente. Entre la vergüenza, la pena y los nervios Emma olvido colocarse las bragas y las dejo en la cama de Reiner.

Cuando ya estaban vestidos, los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas de la pura vergüenza y Reiner no pudo más que consolarla.

\- Lo siento tanto – Reiner se acercó y la abrazo mientras la castaña se desahogaba en sus brazos-

\- Está bien, no es tu culpa, me dijiste que llegarían en cualquier momento – Emma sonrío limpiándose los mocos con la manga de la camisa – soy una tonta-

\- No eres tonta, no te trates así-

Emma asintió. Reiner la acompaño para ir a dejarla a su habitación y al salir pudo ver la misma cara de vergüenza en sus tres amigos. Emma evitó mirarlos.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto. Jean, Connie y Bertholdt comentaron lo divertido y vergonzoso de la situación.

\- No puedo creer que hayan follado en nuestro cuarto, Reiner es un campeón – Connie sonrío divertido-

\- Supongo que son necesidades básicas – Bertholdt los miró con las mejillas rojas-

\- Que no se podían aguantar, par de conejos- Jean los miró aún un poco shockeado-

\- ¿Qué es la tela purpura encima de la cama de Reiner?- Connie se acercó y tomo el objeto, dándose cuenta que era la braga de Emma-

\- ¿Le dejo un regalo? – Jean, quién ya estaba más relajado miró a Connie riéndose-

\- Algo así…-

Día viernes en la mañana. Emma se prepara para ir a tomar desayuno. Su corazón late velozmente al recordar la comprometedora situación del día anterior. Aún que no lo había hablado con nadie, no podía quitar la escena de su mente y eso solo la hacía sentir peor.

Emma llegó al comedor y al ver a sus amigos decidió aislar los malos pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo Reiner le había prometido que molería a golpear a quién se atreviera a hablar de lo sucedido.

\- Emma, ven, siéntate aquí – Armín sonrío al ver a su amiga y se movió un poco para hacerle espacio-

\- ¿Estás bien?- Mikasa la miro extrañada, pues aprendió a conocerla bien-

\- Si, tranquila- Emma sonrío y comenzó a comer –

\- De todas formas necesito hablar algo contigo cuando dejemos de comer-

\- Está bien-

Emma asintió y comió su comida con tranquilidad. Veinte minutos después se encontraba caminando junto a la pelinegra camino a su cuarto compartido.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme Mikasa?- Emma la miró bostezando mientras se recostaba en su cama-

\- No quiero asustarte pero he visto a Christa un poco pegada a Reiner-

\- ¿Pegada? ¿en qué sentido?-

Mikasa estaba a punto de responder cuando Sasha entró comiendo una manzana. Las dos amigas la miraron serias y la cobriza sonrió sentándose en la cama de Emma.

\- ¿De qué hablan?- Sasha mascó la manzana y las miro curiosa-

\- Pues, Mikasa me ha comentado que Christa anda de resbalosa con Reiner-

\- ¿Sólo Christa?- Sasha río divertida- Reiner también le coquetea cuando tú no estás-

\- ¿Es en serio?- Emma la miró con el ceño fruncido -

\- Sasha…- Mikasa miró molesta a la Cobriza-

\- No me mires con esa cara Mikasa, si eres tan amiga de Sasha le habrías dicho la verdad-

\- ¿Me estabas escondiendo la verdad?-

\- No y no me mires con esa cara de mierda. Estoy intentando ayudarte, si no quieres pues no lo hago-

\- No me vengas con esa mierda ahora – Emma se levantó molesta y apunto a Mikasa furiosa- yo jamás te haría eso, me has traicionado–

Emma caminó furiosa hasta la puerta del cuarto y salió azotándola. Mikasa se encogió de hombros y decidió leer algo, mientras Sasha miraba preocupada por donde había salido Emma.

Una hora después, la castaña volvía con sus azules ojos y nariz rojos de tanto llorar. Sasha y Mikasa, quienes aún seguían ahí la miraron tristes.

\- No puedo creer que me hayan ocultado la verdad…-

\- No te hemos ocultado nada Emma, no ha pasado nada-

\- Pueden creer, que ayer decidí darle mi virginidad a Reiner-

\- ¿Qué, que?! – Mikasa la miró asombrada y un poco colorada- ¡porque hiciste eso!

\- No... no lo sé Mikasa, simplemente sucedió-

\- ¿Te has tomado tus hierbas? –

\- Eh?-

\- Hierbas idiota, ¿Tu mamá nunca te enseño? Hierbas para no quedar embarazada-

\- No sé de qué me hablas-

\- Tch, espérame aquí, volveré en unos minutos-

Mikasa salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Emma y Sasha solas, la última que no había hablado nada aún miraba a Emma incrédula.

\- ¿En serio le diste tu virginidad? –

\- Si… ¿He hecho mal?-

\- Ñe, estás enamorada, es comprensible-

\- ¿En serio Reiner coquetea con Christa?-

\- Mira, Reiner es un buen chico, nunca lo he visto hacer nada malo, pero también le gusta Christa y no sé cuanto más dure está situación-

\- ¿De qué situación me hablas?-

\- De que no sé, quizá algún día se aburra o se canse de ti-

\- Sasha…-

Mikasa entró apresuradamente con un té de hierbas y se lo entrego a Emma

\- Debes tomártelo todo, eso evitará que tengas un bebé-

\- …- Emma tenía la cabeza gacha mientras soplaba el té, para tomárselo-

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

\- Nada, solo le he dicho que puede que Reiner se aburra de ella y se vaya con Christa- Sasha hablo tranquila-

\- ¿Eres tonta o qué?-

\- No quiero sonar mal, pero no sabemos qué piensa el rubio realmente-

\- Deberías cerrar la boca- Mikasa la miró seria y Sasha rodo los ojos-

Luego de tomar su té, Emma durmió unas horas, para luego levantarse a dar un paseo como acostumbra a hacer. Para su desgracia se topo con jean, quién la miró sin saber qué hacer.

\- Hola… - Jean saludo evitando su mirada-

\- Hola Jean –

\- Esto, nos vemos Emma- Jean apresuró la salida, pero Emma lo detuvo-

\- Espera -

\- ¿Sí?- El ceniza se dio la vuelta y se rasco la nuca-

\- Sé que estas incomodo porque me viste a mí y a Reiner después de follar- Las mejillas de Jean se tiñeron de color rojo, pero Emma prosiguió- Necesito saber algo, Reiner es tu amigo el… bueno ¿Tiene algo con Christa? O ¿Te ha comentado que gusta de ella?-

\- Esto, Emma – Jean sonrío nervioso-

\- RESPONDEME- Emma lo miró con ojos furiosos-

\- No, no tiene nada con Christa, pero le gusta un poco-

\- Le gusta… - Emma quedo pensativa y asintió – Está bien, gracias Jean-

\- Uy – Jean asintió y se alejo rápidamente, pues sabía que si le hacía algo a Emma, Mikasa lo mataría-

Luego de dar la dichosa vuelta, Emma paso la tarde acostada en su recamara con la excusa de "dolor de barriga", pero bien sabía que era por los nervios de saber que Reiner quería a alguien más.

Mikasa y Sasha habían entrado pero no comentaron nada, prefirieron dejar a la castaña sola. Unos segundos después la puerta del cuarto comenzó a sonar y Sasha se apresuro a abrir.

\- Hola Sasha – Connie le sonrío y luego entro- chicas, unos señores las estan buscando afuera, Shadis me ordenó llamarlas –

\- ¿A quienes mandaron a buscar?- Mikasa lo miró seria, mientras Emma escondía la cara por la vergüenza-

\- A ti, Mikasa y a Emma-

\- ¿A mí?- Emma alzo la mirada sorprendida-

\- SI, a ti, apúrense, Shadis estaba molesto-

Ambas jóvenes asintieron y se prepararon para salir, mientras Connie y Sasha se quedaban juntos en la habitación.

\- ¿Para qué crees que nos llamen?-

\- Ni idea, ojala sea que Eren haya vuelto-

Luego de caminar un poco más, llegaron junto al capitán Shardis, el cual se encontraba junto a Nile Dawk y cuatro soldados de la policía militar y Armín.

\- Señor, aquí estamos- Mikasa y Emma hicieron el saludo seriamente, aun que Emma miraba a su padre extrañada-

\- Cadetes, el jefe de la policía militar, Nile Dawk se encuentra aquí pues necesita llevarlas a presenciar el juicio oral que se le realizará al cadete Jaeger. Ustedes, tendrán que testificar pues estuvieron presentes durante toda la transformación de Eren –

\- Señor – Armín lo miró curioso-

\- Dime, cadete Arlet-

\- ¿Tendremos un juicio también por ser participes del secreto de Eren?-

\- No, no lo tendrán – Nile se apresuró a hablar por Keith-

\- Bueno, los dejo en manos de Nile – Shardis hizo el saludo y se retiro-

Emma suspiró y se rasco la nuca, no veía a su padre hace tres meses y ya la estaba citando para cosas complicadas.

\- Cariño – Nile se acercó y beso su cabello-

\- Chicos, él es mi padre – Emma se separó de Nile y lo presentó-

\- Señor – Armín y Mikasa hicieron el saludo militar- un honor conocerlo-

Nile hizo una reverencia de cabeza como signo de educación, para luego explicarles a los chicos sobre el juicio de Eren y proceder a viajar en la carroza para llegar al tribunal.

Luego de media hora de viaje llegaron finalmente a su destino. Mikasa y Armín fueron guiados hacía la sala, mientras Emma se quedó unos segundos a hablar con su padre.

\- Papá…-

\- ¿Qué sucede Emma? ¿Por qué no bajas?- Nile la miró curioso-

\- ¿Qué le espera a Eren?-

\- Emma… conoces el tribunal, sabes las leyes-

\- ¿Estás en su contra?-

\- Es... es un sujeto peligroso, la policía militar no está a su favor y mi labor es pelear ese punto-

\- No es un chico malo, lo conozco-

\- No sabemos realmente como es Emma, hoy se transformó en titán, el día de mañana se revela ¿Qué nos espera después? ¿Qué nos coma?-

\- Pa…-

Emma iba a comenzar a hablar, cuando la asistente de Nile se acercó a la carroza para avisarles que debían entrar a la sala. Ambos aceptaron a regañadientes y sin terminar la conversación, cada uno se fue a su lugar asignado.

Emma estaba sentada junto a Armin y Mikasa entre una multitud de personas desconocidas. Emma miró y sintió tristeza inmediata. Eren se encontraba al centro del tribunal, arrodillado y con las manos esposadas hacía atrás en una especie de palo de metal.

\- Mira como tienen a Eren – Mikasa miró con rabia y dolor como estaba el pobre chico-

\- Es un juicio, siempre están así – Emma miró a Mikasa triste-

\- Shh –Armín se llevó un dedo a la boca y les ordeno guardar silencio-

Un hombre pequeño, regordete y de lentes caminaba con una carpeta hasta llegar al escritorio de juicio. Darius Zacly, el jefe de las tres divisiones militares.

\- Buenos días a todos los presentes – Darius se sentó y luego de tomar aire hablo- el día de hoy estamos reunidos para realizar el juicio oral del soldado Eren Jaeger. Comenzaremos con la defensa de la policía militar. Nile Dawk, exponga su propuesta-

\- Buenos días señor Zackly. Para empezar mi propuesta quiero explicar una cosa; a pesar de que Eren Jaeger nos haya salvado tapando el distrito de Trost con una roca, su existencia es un arma política que podría iniciar una guerra civil, lo cual dejaría una enorme destrucción y caos en todo lo que hemos logrado hasta el día de hoy. Bajo esta información, puedo decir que luego de muchos análisis la policía militar ha llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para todos los habitantes de nuestras murallas es que se examine el cuerpo del soldado Jaeger para luego eliminarlo.-

\- No pueden hacer eso… - Mikasa hablo despacio y trago con dificultad mientras miraba al vacio-

\- Tranquila, no hay nada dicho aún – Emma le froto el brazo reconfortándola-

\- Ya que ha finalizado la propuesta de la policía militar, procedemos con Erwin Smith y la propuesta de la legión de reconocimiento-

\- Buenos días – Un hombre de la edad de Nile habla serio. Tiene unos enormes ojos azules y el cabello rubio, lacio y corto- La propuesta de la legión de reconocimiento es recibir al soldado Jaeger como un miembro más de nuestras tropas, con el fin de utilizar sus poderes como titán para recuperar el muro Maria. –

\- Eso es muy interesante Erwin – Darius se acomoda interesado- ¿Podrías explicarnos como empezarían ese plan si la puerta de Trost está bloqueada?-

\- Nuestra idea es empezar por Calanes, al este. Luego, nos dirigiremos hacía Shiganshina por una ruta nueva –

\- Entiendo – Darius se acomoda los anteojos y tose- Eren Jaeger, tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Te ves capaz de luchar por el bien de la humanidad como soldado, sirviendo con tus poderes de titán?-

\- Si – Eren habla por primera vez en todo el juicio con una voz aterrada-

\- ¿Seguro que puedes controlarte? – Darius lo mira serio y en vez de esperar una respuesta, habla- ¿Se encuentra aquí la señorita Mikasa Ackerman?-

Eren mira rápidamente hacía Mikasa, Emma y Armín. Mikasa lo mira con el corazón en un puño.

\- Aquí estoy señor – La pelinegra se levanta de su asiento-

\- Me alegra conocerla – Darius habla serio – necesito hacerle una pregunta y debe responder con la mayor sinceridad posible-

Mikasa asiente sin despegar la vista en ningún minuto de Eren.

\- ¿Es cierto que Eren Jaeger la atacó luego de convertirse en titán?-

\- Si – Mikasa responde suavemente - pero antes me salvó la vida dos veces en el mismo estado- la pelinegra mira a Emma - me gustaría que tuvieran esto también en cuenta, hay testigos.-

\- Muchas gracias señorita Ackerman.- Darius asintió suavemente y comenzó a escribir en unos papeles-

\- Si me permite un momento señor – Nile interrumpe y Darius lo mira entre curioso y molesto- creo, con todo el respeto debido a la señorita Ackerman, que su testimonio está influenciado por sus sentimientos hacía el cadete Jaeger, por lo cual no deberían ser tomados en cuenta-

\- Entiendo lo que comentas Nile, pero aquí tenemos otro testigo que puede verificar los hechos y es nada menos que tu hija, Emma Dawk- Darius le responde serio para luego mirar a Emma- Emma, levántate y explícanos la situación-

\- Buenos días señor Zackly – Emma hace un reverencia leve y continua - No tengo ninguno tipo de lazo con el cadete Jaeger, más que la amistad al compartir tantos años juntos como reclutas, no obstante mi testimonio no está influenciado y puedo hablar desde un punto de vista objetivo –Emma toma aire y mira a Eren- mi compañero aquí presente, Eren Jaeger, efectivamente ataco a Mikasa Ackerman, no obstante en el mismo estado que la ataco como titán, también la defendió y no solo a ella, si no que a todos los reclutas presentes pues elimino a los titanes que podrían habernos matado y comido, por lo cual creo de al considerarlo una amenaza fatal están omitiendo esta información que también es muy valiosa e importante-

\- Muchas Gracias Emma, tu testimonio ha sido importante– Darius le sonrío suavemente, pues la conocía de pequeña-

Mientras Zackly seguía escribiendo cosas en sus apuntes, Nile miraba a Emma curioso. Por una parte, estaba feliz de cómo su hija había crecido y había aprendido a tomar una postura, pero por otro lado odiaba que fuera en su contra.

\- ¡un momento! – Eren habla furioso- ¡tal vez yo sea un monstruo, pero mikasa no tiene nada que ver en esto!, ¡ella es inocente!-

\- ¡No te creemos! – grita alguien en el público-

\- ¡es la verdad!- Eren grita tan fuerte y se mueve furioso, logrando mover el palo de metal al cual estaba atado- Ustedes se basan en meras especulaciones para inclinar la balanza a su favor. Para empezar, ¿por qué tienen tanto miedo si nunca han visto un titán?- frunce el ceño más aún- si los fuertes no pelean, ¿quién lo hará, entonces?, si tanto temen jugarse la vida luchando, déjenme a mi morir en el intento. La policía militar está llena de malditos cobardes. Deberían callarse de una vez y dejar todo en mi manos – dice las ultimas frases enojado de una forma que nadie había visto antes-

\- ¡apunten! – Nile grita –

Antes de poder disparar un hombre bajito con cabello azabache golpea brutalmente a Eren botándole un diente. Ante la asombrosa mirada de todos, El azabache sigue golpeándolo dejándolo lleno de moretones y heridas. Emma es quién debe detener a Mikasa está vez, que estaba preparada para matar al pequeño hombre-

\- En mi opinión – Habla el agresor con una voz ronca- la mejor manera de educar es a través del dolor, ahora tu no necesitas sermones, necesitas entrenamiento- dice y vuelve a golpearlo-

\- Espera, levi – Nile habla asombrado-

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Levi lo mira serio-

\- Ese chico es peligroso, ¿si le da un ataque de rabia y se transforma en titán?-

\- No seas ridículo – levi toma a Eren del cabello y inclina su cara hacía Nile- ¿no decías que iban a diseccionarlo? – suelta a Eren y habla- me dijeron que cuando se transformo en titán mato a otros veinte antes de quedarse sin fuerza- mira serio- si se vuelve en nuestra contra sería más fácil matarlo. ¿Qué harían ustedes? , ¿son realmente capaces de matarlo?-

\- Señor Zackly, tengo una propuesta – Erwin Smith levanta la mano para hablar- los poderes de titán de Eren son inciertos, así que sugiero poner a Eren Jaeger bajo el mando del cabo Levi y realizar una misión fuera de los muros. En base a los resultados de la misión decidiremos si Eren es capaz de controlar sus poderes y ser útil para la humanidad-

\- ¿podrías hacerlo Levi? – Zacky pregunta dudoso-

\- Soy más que capaz de matarle-

\- Perfecto. La decisión está tomada. Eren Jaeger queda a cargo del cabo Levi Ackerman- dice Zackly golpeando la mesa con un martillo- se cierra la sesión-


	5. La caída

El juicio de Eren terminó tan rápido como empezó. Aún que los resultados fueron relativamente buenos, su visita fue prohibida para cualquiera que quisiera saber de él, al menos por los próximos días.

Mientras iban camino a la carroza para volver al centro de reclutas, Emma suspiró y se abrazó así misma. Mikasa caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos y Armín miraba el suelo preocupado. En el mismo camino, Nile se acercó un tanto nervioso y apartó a la ojiazul de sus amigos, pues quería hablarle unas palabras.

Papá…- Emma lo miró un tanto molesta- ¿Vienes a decirme tus supuestas razones para asesinar a Eren?-

Escúchame. Primero, tu sabes que mi posición es de defender a la policía militar y segundo, ese muchachito Jaeger es peligroso Emma y mi deber como padre es protegerte y no sólo a ti, a todos los ciudadanos-

¿Terminaste?- Emma lo miró seria y se froto el rostro- ninguna de tus dos razones son de peso como para justificar el asesinato a Eren, papá y lo sabes. –

El mundo es cruel, yo solo intento hacer mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo-

"sólo intento"- Emma exhalo fuerte y abrazo a su padre- intenta ser justo también, eres una buena persona, no quiero que te vuelvas un corrupto-

Nile estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos abrazando a Emma, cuando su secretaria lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Señor Dawk- Helen, su secretaria lo llamo- debemos irnos, tiene una reunión en media hora-

En un momento Helen – Nile le sonrío y se soltó de Emma- Cuídate mucho, te amo-

Yo también te amo, papá- Emma se acercó y beso su mejilla para luego separarse-

La castaña miró como su padre se marchaba y volvió caminando donde sus amigos, los cuales la miraban preocupados y curiosos.

¿Todo bien?- Armín la miró preocupado, pensando lo peor para Eren-

Si – Emma le froto el brazo cariñosamente- Sólo hablamos cosas de padre e hija-

Si le intenta hacer algo a Eren lo asesinaré- Mikasa le hablo suavemente-

Tampoco te pases – Mikasa dejo de acariciar a Armín y se plato enojada frente a Mikasa- La decisión está tomada y si tu le haces daño a mi papá, yo te hare el proporcional a ti-

Emma… Mikasa… - Armín se acercó y se coloco en medio- son amigas, no es necesario pelear-

Tch – Emma asintió y se subió a la carroza-

Luego del viaje, los jóvenes de la tropa de reclutas deciden arreglarse lo mejor posible pues la ceremonia para escoger división era el mismo día que el juicio de Eren.

Emma decidió darse una ducha y arreglarse tranquilamente. Unas horas después la castaña se encontraba con su uniforme militar y el cabello arreglado hablando animadamente junto a Sasha, quién estaba en iguales condiciones.

Mis mejores amigas son Emma y tú- Sasha hablaba preocupada mientras tocaba su frente- no podría irme, las extrañaría mucho-

No seas bruta- Mikasa se acercó sacándose el cabello del rostro- escoge lo que tú quieres, no siempre podrás estar con las personas que quieres-

Mira quién lo dice- Emma sonrío burlesca y Mikasa la fulminó con la mirada. La castaña aún se encontraba molesta por la discusión- la que sigue a Eren como si fuera su madre-

Es distinto- Mikasa se escondió en su bufanda y frunció el ceño-

¿Quieren decirme porque han evitado hablarse? – Sasha las miró seria-

No es nada- Emma sonrío y Mikasa se encogió de hombros-

Emma – Reiner se acercó y beso su sien- Hola chicas-

Hola Reiner –

Sasha respondió animada, mientras Mikasa alzó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Bien era sabido que Mikasa no sentía aprecio por nadie más que sus amigos cercanos.

¿Qué sucede mi amor?- Emma acarició el rubio cabello-

Nada – Reiner sonrío-

Reiner- Christa se acercó animada y saludo a todos- ¿Estás ocupado?-

Si – Emma respondió molesta-

¿Puedo robármelo un segundo?-

¿Para qué?-

Emma- Sasha y Mikasa la llamaron- Nosotras nos iremos por allá, cualquier cosa nos avisas-

Está bien- Emma asintió y volvió a mirar a la rubia-

Sólo quiero hablar algo con Reiner, porfavor – Christa sonrío y Emma arrugo la cara-

Haz lo que quieras- Emma comenzó a alejarse-

Hey – Reiner agarro su brazo- ¿Qué te pasa?-

Lo siento Reiner, luego hablamos- Christa suspiró y se alejo al darse cuenta de la tensa situación-

¿Por qué eres tan cercano a ella?-

Somos amigos, tal cual tú y Eren, no creo que debería ser algo malo que hablemos-

Es distinto – Emma sonrío molesta, resignada-

No es distinto – Reiner sonrío también- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te quiero a ti?-

Lo dudo mucho- Emma suspiró y Reiner la estrecho contra sí-

Ambos se separaron pues era el momento de formarse para elegir una división. Un hombre rubio, alto y con enormes ojos azules comenzó a hablar roncamente. Rápidamente los reclutas se ordenaron en fila escuchando lo que el rubio tenía que decir.

Buenos días jóvenes reclutas. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith y soy el representante de la legión de reconocimiento. Seré claro y preciso, nuestra división tiene bastante mala fama debido a las innumerables muertes y derrotas, pero no por eso deben olvidar los grandes avances descubiertos. Si se unen a nosotros, no podré garantizarles una vida eterna, pero si podré garantizarles que su muerte no será en vano y que cada aporte sirve para llegar a la victoria -Erwin aclaró su garganta y prosiguió- Ahora, si deciden unirse a la legión de reconocimiento deben permanecer aquí, de lo contrario deben marcharse.-

La mayoría de los presentes comenzaron a ir directo a la salida. Finalmente, quedaron veinte personas, entre ellas; Connie, Mikasa, Armín, Jean, Sasha, Berthold, Ymir, Christa y Emma.

Bienvenidos a la legión de reconocimiento, pueden ir a festejar, pero mañana vendrán los carruajes, tomen con cuidado. Me despido y nos vemos hasta entonces- Erwin hizo el saludo militar y se marcho-

Emma sonrío feliz, finalmente tenía lo que siempre había soñado, finalmente era parte de la legión de reconocimiento.

Lo hicimos- Sasha llegó corriendo y abrazó a Emma-

Estoy tan feliz- Emma le correspondió el abrazo-

Mi vida – Reiner se acercó y beso a la ojiazul, luego se separó- Felicidades Sasha-

Gracias Reiner, igual para ti-

Luego de que todos se felicitaran entre sí, se agruparon para irse a divertir a la cantina. Quizá está seria su última oportunidad de tomar alcohol.

¿No estás feliz?- Emma miró a Mikasa, quién tomaba un poco de vino-

Si y no- Mikasa miro su vaso mas no lo probaba- estoy preocupada-

Eh – Jean miró a Mikasa dolido- pero si Jaeger está bien, deberías disfrutar-

Si, el está en la legión, quizá con alguna recluta- Connie sonrío mirando a Jean-

Eso lo dicen porque a ustedes no los mira ni su madre- Sasha paro de comer y los miro molesta-

Ya basta los tres – Emma frunció el ceño- estamos aquí para disfrutar-

¿Será realmente buena idea tomar?- Armin miró su vaso asustado-

Tranquilo, un vaso no nos hará mucho- Jean sonrío-

Unas horas después, la mayoría de los reclutas se encontraba descontrolado bailando, arriba de una mesa o intento ligarse a alguien. Emma miró a Armín quién estaba más nervioso que antes.

Dios mío, bájate de ahí- Emma agarro a Sasha, quién estaba bailando encima de una mesa-

Déjame – Sasha sonrío – Sueltamente – la cobriza hablo entre tartamudeos y eructos-

Iré a dormir, te ayudo a llevar a Sasha- Mikasa se levantó-

Las ayudo- Armín se levantó rápidamente-

Sasha, quien no podía ni caminar de lo borracha que estaba comenzó a abrazar y besar las mejillas de Armín. Emma y Mikasa trataban de alejarla, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su cuarto y la acostaron. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar. Emma se levantó a abrir.

Hola- Reiner se asomó y miró a Mikasa acostando a Sasha- oh, lo siento-

Está bien – Mikasa se encogió de hombros- yo me encargo de Sasha-

Gracias – Emma sonrío y saco la chaqueta para salir con Reiner-

Emma cerró la puerta tras de sí y miro al rubio, quién traía una manta y una chaqueta abrigada. Emma sonrío y sin saber porque lo beso.

Los dos jóvenes iban caminando ensimismados en sus pensamientos, hasta que Reiner paro de caminar de un momento a otro.

Reiner, esto es demasiado- Emma frunció el ceño- podría salir algún titán, no tenemos el equipo de maniobras-

Confía en mí, aquí no hay titanes- Reiner sonrío mientras colocaba una manta en el piso-

No lo sé, tengo miedo- Emma se abrazo- ¿Qué haremos aquí?-

¿Qué crees tú?- El rubio la miro fijamente y se acercó-

Reiner comenzó a besar el cuello de la ojiazul mientras apretaba uno de sus pechos por encima de la chaqueta.

Reiner…- Emma gimió nerviosa-

Vamos, ha pasado un tiempo- Reiner sonrío y beso su cuello-

Sabes – Emma sonrío y comenzó a acariciar el pantalón del rubio- eres un pervertido-

Si, lo sé – Reiner tiró la cabeza para atrás, mientras Emma liberaba su miembro semi- erecto, bajando un poco su pantalón-

¿Entonces es cierto?- Emma sonrío acariciándolo- ¿Te gusta que te hagan cosas sucias?-

Si-

¿Qué quieres que haga?- Emma le susurro suavemente mientras masajeaba su miembro- ¿Quieres que me arrodille y te la chupe?-

Dios – Reiner asintió y Emma sonrío-

La castaña desabrocho los pantalones del rubio, para luego arrodillarse y comenzar con su faena. Como usualmente pasaba, a Emma le era difícil hacer que el ojiazul acabara, debido a su poca experiencia, pero está vez Reiner estaba más ardiente de lo usual.

Emma – Reiner suspiró acariciando el cabello de la castaña-

Díme- Emma levantó la vista y vio como su novio tenía el ceño fruncido y la frente perlada-

Unos segundos después la castaña sintió como Reiner se corría. Luego de terminar, puso todo su empeño en que este volviera a estar listo.

¿Sabes lo mucho que me encantas? –Emma sonrío y bajo el pantalón del rubio hasta dejarlo en sus rodillas-

Lo sé, eres única – Reiner le sonrío de vuelta y abrió su chaqueta mostrando sus abdominales-

Cogerás un resfriado – Emma se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y acarició su torso-

No si me haces entrar en calor- Reiner abrió la chaqueta de Emma, junto a su camisa y saco los pechos por encima del brasier-

Reiner se acercó y comenzó a besar a Emma para luego empezar el clásico proceso de amor. Los dos adolecentes sucumbieron a una noche de completo amor, para luego quedarse dormidos bajo los espesos arboles que los rodeaban.

Al otro día, ambos despertaron desorientados. Los jóvenes rieron y se prepararon para ir a su habitación.

Emma entró a su cuarto y se encontró con la acusadora mirada de Sasha, quien se tapaba los ojos mientras el sol se calaba por la ventana.

¿Y Mikasa?- Emma hablo seriamente mientras la cobriza miraba divertida-

Fue a desayunar. Tienes los ojos hinchados- Sasha hablo con voz ronca- ¿Peleaste con Reiner?-

No – Emma sonrió y se sentó en la cama- estuvimos juntos anoche-

Parecen conejos – Sasha se froto un ojo y luego saco algo debajo de la almohada- toma- Le tiro un paquete plateado y abrió otro para comérselo-

¿Qué es esto?-

Chocolate, sirve para recuperar energías-

Gracias Sasha, tu deberías comer bastante, con lo ebria que estabas…-

La cobriza miró furiosa a la ojiazul y esta solo le sonrío de vuelta. Luego de terminar su trenza, nuestra protagonista se paro para bañarse, así estando lista para cuando los carruajes llegaran.

Llegaron al centro de la legión y de inmediato comenzaron con la iniciación, la cual consistía en poner a todos los reclutas ordenados en fila, para presentarse y entrenar como miembros oficiales. Como era de esperar, los miembros más veteranos se presentaron uno por uno. Primero, Erwin Smith, el comandante. Segundo, una joven mujer de aproximadamente treinta años alta, delgada y con un look desaliñado, era Hanji Zoé, la científica de la legión. Luego, un hombre alto y corpulento con un cabello castaña claro que cubría parte de sus ojos, Mike Zacharius. Finalmente, Levi Ackerman, el odioso enano que había golpeado a Eren el día del juicio.

Queridos reclutas, además de comentar que me alegra mucho la desición de ser parte de la legión, debo explicarles que deberán elegir una rama de estudio para poder apelar a un escuadrón. En nuestra organización existen tres. Experimentos con Hanji Zoe que consiste en conocer, experimentar y analizar titanes. Analisis de terreno con Mike Zacharius en el cual deberán aprender del terreno en el cual enfrentamos a los titanes, agudizando olfato y oído. Combate con Levi Ackerman, el cual cual centraran sus fuerzas en arduos entrenamientos físicos. Como reclutas deberán entrenar en cada una de estas ramas, pero su especialización decidirá a que escuadrón serán asignados. La rama que elijan ayudará a desarrolar sus habilidades al máximo, lo cual nos será útil para la lucha fuera de las murallas. Recuerden además que si su potencial es bueno, sus respectivos jefes de escuadrón los unirán a la élite, lo cual los beneficiara en cuanto a rango, sueldo y otros beneficios. Dicho esto, les deseo mucha suerte a todos. – Erwin terminó de hablar y se marchó.-

Psss , Emma- Sasha la llamó suavemente mientras los demás se anotaban-

Que- Emma susurro suavemente-

Me duele la cabeza-

Silencio, mocosas- Levi las miró molesto-

Emma suspiró molesta, quería gritarle y decirle que era un enano de mierda, que no le tenía miedo y que le daba un coraje enorme saber que tendría que compartir la sede de la legión con él, pero calló.

Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder- Emma se disculpó, pero la rabia la comía por dentro-

Luego de unos minutos, todos los líderes de escuadrón tenían a sus respectivos novatos. La mayoría de los reclutas habían elegido a Levi mas Emma y Armín escogieron a Hanji.

¿Por qué has escogido a la mujer? – Mikasa miró a Emma curiosa mientras almorzaban-

No sé, no me interesó ninguna de las otras ramas- Emma se encogió de hombros-

¿No tendrá que ver con lo que escuche está mañana?-

¿Qué escuchaste?-

Acerca de Reiner – Mikasa hablo suavemente mientras masticaba un trozo de pan-

¡Mikasa!- Emma se exaltó, ruborizándose-

Chicos- Eren se acercó con su plato de comida, pero al ver a Emma roja se asusto- ¿Qué sucedió? –

Emma escogió a Hanji en vez de Levi ya que Reiner la controla- Mikasa miró a Emma neutral-

¿En serio?- Eren cogió un trozo de pan y comenzó a comer-

No es cierto – Emma exclamo molesta- Mikasa está inventando cosas-

Claro que es cierto – Mikasa sonrío divertida, como nunca-

No es justo- Emma sonrío divertida- nunca sonríes y ahora lo haces a costa mía-

Es normal- Armín sonrío – estamos los cuatro y estamos vivos-

Gracias Armín, alguien sensato- Eren miró frunciendo el ceño, haciéndose el serio-

Eren un tonto- Emma le tiro una miga de pan-

Los cuatro amigos siguieron divirtiéndose mientras comían. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo eran felices nuevamente.

Emma caminaba tranquila por las instalaciones cuando se topo con Eren, quién estaba visiblemente agitado.

Te he estado buscando- Eren se acercó a la castaña cansado-

Nos vimos hace media hora- Emma tallo su ojo- ¿No deberías estar entrenando?-

No. El capitán está limpiando y nos dio unas horas libres si terminábamos antes-

¿Qué sucede entonces?-

Quiero hablar contigo-

Está bien, hablemos-

Eren no dijo ninguna palabra, solamente se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña y sin avisarle beso suavemente sus labios mientras acariciaba su cintura. Emma por su parte, quien estaba en shock reacciono y lo aparto de ella.

¿Qué haces?- Emma se separó molesta y comenzó a limpiarse-

Yo sólo quería probar algo- Eren hablaba nervioso-

Pues ahora no era el momento- Emma le mostro el dedo de al medio y exhalo fuerte-

Pues yo quería que…-

¿Creías que?- ¿Qué nos íbamos a dar un beso y nos íbamos a dar cuenta de que estábamos enamorados?-

Algo así- Eren hizo un puchero- siempre me has parecido atractiva, pensé que quizá – El ojiverde intento explicarse mas no sabía cómo-

Las cosas no funcionan así- Emma se acerco riendo- Besas horrible y espera, que si Reiner sabe te dará un putazo-

Lo siento, no tengo mucha experiencia- Eren rascó su nuca-

Está bien, ya podrás practicar con alguien más-

Perdón por besarte, se sintió como besar a Armín- Eren abrazo a la castaña y esta le correspondió-

Te perdono si me acompañas a recorrer el centro, quiero conocerlo-

No lo sé, es mi tiempo libre…-

Por favor-

Está bien-

Eren sonrío y comenzó a caminar junto a la castaña mientras ambos reían divertidos. Ninguno de los dos sabia que una persona muy particular había visto toda la escena desde la oscuridad. El cabo Levi, había escuchado a los dos mocosos discutir y como buen capitán quería saber sobre la vida de sus subordinados, pero claro, sin que nadie lo supiera.

Veo que le enseñaste a Eren como coquetear- Hanji hablo y Levi se sobresaltó-

Que mierda haces cuatro ojos asquerosa, casi me matas del susto- Levi la miro, mientras recogía la escoba que segundos antes había estado en sus manos-

Espiando a mis subordinados, al igual que tú- Hanji sonrío burlona-

No, yo estaba limpiando este desastre y aparecieron esos mocosos-

No lo sé, no suena creíble- Hanji hizo que pensaba y hablo- Espera cuando Mike sepa la noticia, nos reiremos de ti mientras tomamos una copa de vino-

Vete antes de que te rompa la escoba en la cabeza-

Piensa en ello Levi – Hanji hablo riendo mientras se alejaba rápidamente-

Emma llegó al cuarto junto a Eren, lo cual no dejó muy contenta a Mikasa, la cual estaba leyendo un libro mientras Sasha se peinaba. Erwin, quien designaba todo, había decidido que las habitaciones estarían distribuidas de la misma manera que lo estaban cuando eran reclutas, así los cadetes mantendrían las relaciones humanas.

Hola – Emma sonrío y se acostó en su cama-

Eren – Mikasa lo miro seria- ¿No deberías estar entrenando?-

No, el capitán me dio tiempo libre-

¿Por qué ocupas tu tiempo libre con Emma?-

Oye, Mikasa- Emma frunció el ceño- no estábamos haciendo nada malo, Eren solo me acompaño como amigo-

Emma es nuestra amiga – Eren miro a Mikasa extrañado- ¿Por qué es malo que pase mi tiempo con ella? -

No te preocupes- Emma le sonrío- ve, yo arreglo esto-

Gracias, nos vemos al rato- Eren asintió y se marcho-

Eres una maldita traidora- Mikasa miro la puerta en donde Eren antes se había marchado-

Mikasa, no sé como mierda lo haces pero solo fue un beso-

¿Qué?- Sasha, quien no había opinado la miro asombrada-

Eren me beso, pero ninguno de los dos sintió nada, fue como besar a Armín para él-

Eso es una traición, por donde se mire- Sasha se acerco con la peineta en la mano y se sentó en su cama-

Gracias Sasha, sigue sembrando cizaña-

¿Estás enamorada de Eren? – Mikasa finalmente hablo-

No, solo fue un beso. Yo estoy enamorada de Reiner y para Eren soy como su hermana-

Me alegra saberlo- Mikasa miro el techo-

No seas tonta, tu eres importante para mí, eres mi amiga –

Vaya amiga….- Sasha hablo mientras terminaba de cepillarse-

Vamos a entrenar- Mikasa ignoro a la cobriza y se levanto de su cama-

Los siguientes meses comenzaron a pasar rápidamente y las cosas para Emma no podían ser mejores. Había hecho nuevos amigos, rendía bien en los exámenes y Hanji la había reclutado en su escuadrón. Su relación de amistad con el trió Shingashina se había afianzado más que nunca y a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían para verse, las cosas con Reiner iban bastante bien. Aunque la mayoría de las cosas en la vida de Emma estaban bien, había algo, una pequeña molesta, la única que había sus días hostiles "Levi Ackerman". Por mucho que Emma intentará siempre sería una molestia para el pequeño hombre, quien solo la veía como una niña malcriada la cual estaba por mero capricho en la legión.

Día lunes y Emma estaba harta de escuchar todos los reclamos del capitán. Se froto el rostro y escucho como el pequeño hombre recitaba uno de sus tantos castigos.

No me interesa quién sea tu padre Dawk, aquí no hay privilegios- Levi hablaba con voz tranquila pero fuerte-

Capitán – Emma suspiró intento no perder los estribos- Yo sé que nadie tiene privilegios aquí, pero necesito que me escuche. Usted me pidió que limpiara el comedor y eso hice. Para cuando usted llego los demás reclutas habían ensuciado lo cual no es mi culpa y no puedo estar limpiando todo el tiempo, debo entrenar y ayudar a los otros jefes de escuadrón-

Tch – Levi la miro y asintió- Limpia nuevamente-

¿Qué? – Emma abrió los ojos como platos- ¿No ha escuchado nada de lo que le he dicho?-

Sí, pero quiero tener el comedor limpio de todos modos-

Usted es un… - Emma se mordió el labio para no gritarle- un idiota- soltó sinceramente y luego se arrepintió-

¿Sabes que faltarle el respeto a tu superior es una falta gravísima?-

¿Y usted sabe que el abuso de poder también lo es?- Emma lo miro retadoramente mientras el pelinegro la miraba neutro-

Quiero el piso limpio cuando vuelva en treinta minutos-

¿Sabe que creo capitán?- Emma lo miro seria- creo que puede irse a comer mierda-

¿Qué te pasa mocosa de mierda?- Levi se acercó furioso, agarrando a la castaña por los hombros, a lo que esta pego un leve grito de asombro- ¿Acaso eres estúpida?-

Suélteme – Emma hizo una mueca de dolor- me duele-

Erwin entro a la cocina mientras miraba unos papeles. No se dio cuenta de la situación hasta que miro a los dos involucrados extrañado.

¿Qué sucede?-

Nada – Levi soltó a la ojiazul y miro al rubio- ¿Qué tenias que decirme?-

Necesito tu reporte de la última expedición – Erwin le hablaba a Levi mas miraba a Emma preocupado- ¿Estás bien?-

¿Ah?- Emma quien se acariciaba los brazos debido al dolor, miro a Erwin asombrada pues este nunca le había hablado directamente-

Te están preguntando algo mocosa de mierda, nisiquera has hecho el saludo- Levi la miro fastidiado-

Si, estoy bien – Emma respondió mirando molesta al pelinegro-

Está bien- Erwin asintió y miro a Levi- Necesito que me acompañes, Hanji necesita tu firma-

Tch, cuatro ojos inútil- Levi asintió y siguió al rubio, no sin antes mirar a la castaña de reojo-

Emma suspiró molesta y comenzó a limpiar. Siempre era lo mismo, el capitán Levi abusaba de su poder obligándola a hacer más cosas que a los demás reclutas. Emma lo hacía, pero no entendía el porqué de su forma tan brusca.

Levi caminó tranquilo hasta llegar a la oficina de Erwin. El rubio tomo asiento y miró al pelinegro sentado en el sofá de al frente con el ceño fruncido.

Levi – Erwin suspiró y masajeó su sien- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

¿De qué?- Levi hablo cínicamente-

Con Emma- Erwin apretó los labios- estas pasándote de la raya-

¿De qué hablas? – Levi se levanto y tomo la pequeña tetera de Erwin ofreciéndole una taza de té al mismo- no por ser tu hija tendrá preferencias-

No hablo de preferencias – Erwin rechazo la taza y Levi se sirvió a sí mismo para luego sentarse- Hablo de que estás siendo demasiado duro-

No le pido nada que no haga yo mismo- Levi tomo un sorbo de té – Es una niña mimada y malcriada, no es para la legión, no sirve-

Es una niña- Erwin se tallo los ojos- ten más cuidado, no quiero otro juicio con Nile-

Nunca he abusado de ninguno de mis subordinados, no cometo injusticias, así que nada podría llevarte a un juicio-

Lo sé – Erwin asintió y miro los papeles- ¿Podemos empezar a ordenar el papeleo? Los altos mandados me tienen agotado-

Lo que digas – Levi dejo su taza de lado y comenzó a revisar los papeles junto al rubio-

Después de terminar de limpiar la cocina por segunda vez, Emma salió apresurada hacía el patio para el entrenamiento, pues le tocaba con el capitán Ackerman. La castaña corrió rápidamente, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que todos los cadetes ya estaban entrenando. Busco con la mirada a Levi, el cual estaba entrenando con Reiner.

Lo siento capitán- Emma se acercó con las mejillas coloradas-

Última vez que acepto tu tardanza- Levi paro y le hablo serio. Emma lo fulmino con la mirada pero el ojiazul no se inmuto- tendrás que entrenar con Reiner-

Pero yo suelo entrenar con Mikasa- Emma tartamudeo nerviosa-

Entrenas con Mikasa cuando llegas a la hora-

Capitán – Reiner hizo un ademán de hablar- Emma nunca se demora…- Levi lo silencio-

¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes?-

No capitán- Reiner frunció el ceño y Emma se mordió la mejilla-

Idiota… - Emma susurro mas Levi alcanzó a escuchar a lo cual la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la saco de ahí-

Se alejaron un tanto del grupo de compañeros, los cuales a pesar de estar entrenando miraban curiosos de reojo que sucedía entre Emma y el capitán.

Mira mocosa – Levi tomo aire y hablo suave pero serio- no quiero que vuelvas a faltarme el respeto o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas-

Y yo no quiero que abuse de su poder o aguantare todo a cambio de dejarlo como un ridículo en público-

Como se te ocurre hablarme así- Levi frunció el ceño y le levanto la mano-

Pégueme, demuestre que tan hombre es- Emma hablo enfurecida, esperando el golpe a lo que Levi gruño frustado-

Ve a entrenar – Levi la empujo lo suficientemente fuerte para moverla, pero no para botarla-

Emma camino hacía Reiner ignorando la mirada asombrada de sus compañeros, los cuales no escucharon pero vieron todo lo que sucedió.

¿Estás bien?- Reiner le hablo preocupado, después de botarla -

Si – Emma se levantó rápidamente y se amarro el cabello que caía-

¿Qué sucedió con el capitán?-

Estoy harta de sus abusos, intento pegarme pero por alguna razón no lo hizo- Emma se encogió de hombros y volvió a colocarse en posición de combate- deja de ser tan suave conmigo-

No estoy siendo suave- Mintió-

Reiner…- Emma esbozo una sonrisa y golpeo el rostro del rubio-

No miento- Reiner la agarro rápidamente haciéndole una llave suave, para luego besarla-

¡Reiner!-

Cadetes- Levi llamo a todos y silenciaron- La hora ha terminado, tomen una ducha y luego al comedor. Emma quédate-

Emma asintió y espero hasta que todos sus compañeros se fueron o a las duchas o a alimentarse. Levi miraba unos papeles concentrado.

¿Me dirá que sucede?-

Si – Levi dejo de mirar los papeles y luego miro a la castaña- No quiero escuchar que me faltes más el respeto, soy tu superior-

¿Ya vamos con eso otra vez?- Emma rodo los ojos- yo soy su subordinada y también merezco respeto. Si usted no me respeta yo tampoco lo hare-

Hable el tema con tu Jefa de escuadrón. Llegaremos a un acuerdo en cuanto a tus tiempos para que no te estreses y no montes otra de tus escenas-

Emma suspiro cansada y asintió. Levi pensó unos segundos y luego le ordeno que fuera a comer. Emma se ducho y treinta minutos más tarde se encontraba comiendo junto a sus compañeros.

Por favor Emma, dinos que te dijo- Sasha suplicaba mientras comía un trozo de pan-

No fue nada, según el capitán le falte el respeto y quería golpearme pero se controlo- Emma se encogió de hombros-

¿Ese enano de mierda iba a pegarte? – Mikasa hablo furiosa-

No lo hizo y si lo hiciera seguramente lo golpearía antes de que te llevase al calabozo- Reiner gruño molesto-

¿Ah sí?¿Por eso no hiciste nada cuando te enfrento?- Emma alzó una ceja curiosa-

Es distinto...-

Si claro – Emma rodo los ojos y pincho su zanahoria. Ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros-

Luego del almuerzo y si no tenían ninguna tarea, se les daba una hora de relajo a todos los cadetes. Emma se encontraba junto a sus amigos. Sentados en el pasto.

Emma – Armín la llamó suavemente mientras la castaña miraba el verde pasto-

Dime-

Hoy he hablado con la capitana Zoé y dijo que tendríamos que investigar a Eren-

Eso es fantástico – Emma sonrío mientras arrancaba la maleza-

Oh no – Eren frunció el ceño- tiene mucho de malo-

¿Por qué?- Mikasa miro al ojiverde asustada-

El capitán Levi me informo que seré sujeto de prueba y que tendré que – Eren trago aire y luego continuo avergonzado- tendré que darles una muestra de orina, sangre y semen- susurro la última parte-

¿Qué?- Emma grito asombrada y Mikasa abrió los ojos como platos-

Ay Emma, tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que vayas a ver sustancias viscosas- Sasha sonrío divertida-

Sasha…- Emma se sonrojo, mientras Mikasa, Armín y Eren se miraron incómodos-

Luego de compartir con sus compañeros, Emma caminaba tranquila por las instalaciones dispuesta a limpiar el establo. Su querida amiga Petra, la eterna enamorada del capitán Ackerman se acercó a la castaña.

Emma - Petra sonrío eufóricamente- ¿A dónde vas? –

El capitán me ha mandado a limpiar los establos, ¿Qué haces tú?-

La verdad es que nada, Levi me pidió que le llevase un café, pero luego me dejo libre- Petra pensó y luego hablo- si quieres podría ayudarte, no existen normas contra eso-

Siendo sincera, me ayudaría mucho-

La pelirroja asintió y comenzaron a caminar directo hacía los establos, Pronto, entre risas y comentarios ambas cadetes ya casi acababan su trabajo.

¿Puedo ser realmente sincera contigo?- Emma dejo de reír y frunció el ceño-

Claro, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras- Petra sonrío mientras quitaba el heno sucio-

No entiendo cómo puedes estar enamorada del capitán Ackerman- Emma habló suavemente mientras peinaba a uno de los caballos-

Sé que es un ser humano difícil, pero realmente es una buena persona- Petra sonrío y coloco heno limpio-

Eso sólo lo diría alguien muy enamorado- Emma rodo los ojos y siguió cepillando- Te puedo dar cinco razones para no amarlo-

¿Ah, si?- Petra sonrío divertida- me gustaría escucharlas-

De acuerdo – Emma quedo de espaldas, mientras Petra estaba de frente- Uno, es feo. Dos, es un pesado. Tres, es un enano. Cuatro, siempre huele a cloro y limón y quinto, tiene nalgas de pollo. –

Antes incluso de decir algo, el rostro de Petra se volvió pálido, haciendo que Emma se diera vuelta con las mejillas rojas.

Cadetes Ral y Dawk- Levi hablo seriamente-

Capitán- Ambas reclutas realizaron el saludo avergonzadas-

¿Qué haces aquí?- Levi hablo refiriéndose a petra-

Estaba ayudando a mi compañera, sabes que no hay reglas contra ello-

No, no las hay – Levi pensó y luego hablo- Pero si hay reglas contra las faltas de respeto-

Levi, solo estaba jugando- Petra intentó defender a la castaña más Levi la silencio-

Cállate Petra, es suficiente, puedes retirarte-

Pero Levi…-

He dicho que largo – Levi frunció el ceño y Petra lo miró molesta mas solo pudo hacer el saludo militar antes de marcharse-

Estoy cansada – Emma cerró los ojos- deme mi castigo o golpéeme, total no hay nadie-

Fui claro, te di la orden de limpiar y apenas llego te escucho insultándome-

Lo lamento capitán, no volverá a suceder – Emma suspiró, estaba tan harta de todo que asumía sin pelear-

¿Por qué? – Levi la agarro de los hombros y la sacudió haciendo que la castaña abriera sus ojos-

¿Qué? –

Emma no pudo hablar pues rápidamente los labios del capitán estaban sobre los suyos, besándola bruscamente mientras agarraba su cabeza. Emma, quién estaba aturdida no respondía, pero tampoco se alejaba. Cuando Levi finalmente la soltó, la castaña le planto una cachetada asustada y salió corriendo de ahí.

Levi miró como la castaña se marchaba y sólo froto sus sienes. ¿Qué coño había hecho?

Levi Ackerman conoció a la hija del comandante Nile Dawk cuando esta sólo tenía diez años, la había visto haciendo un berrinche para la cena especial de navidad que la milicia realizaba cada año, era la primera vez que Levi era presentando en sociedad y lo último que esperaba era lidiar con los mocosos hijos de los comandantes. Cuando vio a la castaña por primera vez sintió toda la repulsión que un ser humano puede sentir hacía un niño mimado, fue una gran sorpresa para Él cuando la vio llegando a la legión de reconocimiento en vez de la policía militar mas Cuando Erwin le soltó que era su hija comprendió todo mejor. La castaña tenía los mismos ojos azules y las cejas gruesas del comandante, las cuales en más de una ocasión le habían causado la burla de sus compañeros, burlas que Levi no comprendía pues si bien la mocosa era detestable, también era una adolecente muy guapa. La mayoría de las mujeres de la legión eran demasiado delgadas, demasiado blancas y demasiado sosas. El ojiverde recordaba el cuerpo de la ojiazul, robusto y curvilíneo con sus labios carnosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas e inmediatamente sentía como el calor se acumulaba en su ingle, pero algo era el deseo carnal y otra cosa muy distinta era la realidad y Levi Ackerman jamás debería haber besado a la mocosa insolente y malcriada, pero ya era muy tarde.

Hola Emma- Hanji sonrío energéticamente al ver a la castaña llegar a su oficina- ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?-

Oh capitana Zoé- Emma hizo el saludo y luego fingió dolor- necesito su ayuda-

No me digas que el enano se ha metido contigo otra vez- Hanji miró a Emma, quién estaba blanca como papel-

No, no- Mintió- sólo me duele mucho la barriga y necesitaba el resto del día libre-

Cariño – Hanji sonrío y le agarro la mano a la castaña- si Levi te ha hecho algo puedes decírmelo, en serio-

Estoy bien, en serio- Emma sonrió y caminó hacía su habitación-

En el horario nocturno los reclutas debían cenar y que mejor oportunidad para Reiner quién quería hablar con Emma.

Mi vida – El rubio se acercó mientras la castaña iba caminando y deposito un beso en sus labios-

Oh Reiner – Emma se separo y limpio los labios, recordando al capitán- Lo siento, no me siento muy bien-

Lo sé, me has evitado todo el día. ¿Estás molesta porque no te defendí del capitán?-

No – Emma frunció el ceño- no quiero estar contigo, ¿sí?- La castaña siguió caminando-

Emma- Reiner le agarro el brazo y la hizo mirarlo- ¿Podrías dejar de actuar como una niña y decirme que sucede?-

Reiner basta…- Emma lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-

Shh, mi amor – Reiner acarició su cabello y deposito dulces besos en su sien-

Lo siento – Emma alzó la vista y se limpio los mocos con la blusa-

No importa – Reiner sonrío y beso su frente- ¿me dirás que sucede?-

Si – Emma dudo entre decirle lo del capitán mas lo dejo ir- me he sentido hormonal-

No pasa nada – Reiner beso sus labios- Vamos a comer-

Emma asintió, sonrió y junto a Reiner fueron a cenar, evitando en todo momento la mirada del capitán Ackerman, el cual ignoro a la castaña completamente.

Al día siguiente todo el equipo de reconocimiento estaba preparado para comenzar la misión, la cual comenzó tranquila y sin muchos problemas. Los mejores soldados mataban a los titanes como si nada, pues todo presagiaba una victoria para la humanidad. Emma acato todas las ordenes que su jefa de escuadrón indicaba, matando a diestra y siniestra junto a Mikasa, hasta que de un momento a otro la misión comenzó a fallar y todos sus compañeros comenzaron a caer. Emma sólo escucho el grito desesperado de Mikasa llamándola antes de estrecharse contra el suelo y perder la conciencia.

Al día siguiente todos el equipo de reconocimiento estaba preparado para comenzar la misión, la cual comenzó tranquila y sin muchos problemas. Los mejores soldados mataban a los titanes como si nada, pues todo presagiaba que sería una victoria para la humanidad. Emma asintió a todas las ordenes que el capitán Levi le indicaba, matando a diestra y siniestra justo a Mikasa, hasta que de un momento a otro a misión comenzó rápidamente a fallar y todos sus compañeros comenzaron a caer. Emma sólo escucho el grito de Mikasa llamándola antes de estrecharse contra el suelo y perder la conciencia.

Emma sentía todo su cuerpo pesado e intento moverse mas su pierna, la cual estaba vendada comenzó a dolerle horriblemente al igual que su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo. La ojiazul comenzó a gritar fuertemente por el dolor, Hanji corrió al escuchar sus gritos.

Emma, debes tener cuidado- Hanji se acercó nerviosa y la ayudo a sentarse-

¿Qué sucede?- Emma suspiró con lagrimar en los ojos por el dolor y comenzó a mirar su alrededor-

Estábamos en una misión y te caíste, Reiner te trajo a la enfermería. Te fracturaste el pie y el brazo, por suerte no moriste te golpeaste la cabeza-

¿Dónde están mis amigos?-

La mayoría está bien, sólo que petra falleció-

¿Qué?- Emma gimió asombrada y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos- usted cree que puede venir y soltarme una información así de golpe – Emma le grito furiosa-

Emma, cariño, tranquila- Hanji sonreía nerviosa mientras intentaba calmarla-

No me voy a calmar, me acaba de dar una pésima noticia y quiere que me quede calmada- Emma gritaba llena de dolor y rabia-

¿Qué es este escándalo?- Levi apareció, notablemente cansado pues tenía ojeras casi negras. Al mirar a Emma sus ojos se abrieron mas se hizo el desinteresado- oh, es solo la mocosa hormonal.-

¿Necesitará la dosis?- Hanji lo miro cansada-

Tch, no vez que es de noche y no hay ningún doctor por aquí – Levi la miró y luego asintió-

¿Qué es lo que me harán?- Emma los miro asustada-

Te callaremos, mocosa- Levi hablo molesto mientras ajustaba un liquido en una jeringa-

No, está loco- Emma intentó moverse, a lo que Hanji la sujeto- tienen que soltarme inmediatamente, hablare con mi padre y los llevara a juicio-

Emma, estás demasiado alterada y en tu estado no deberías moverte-

No, porfavor- Emma miró a Levi, quién evitaba contacto directo- capitán, por favor, me portare bien, se lo prometo-

La castaña comenzó a llorar más fuerte, pues el miedo a las inyecciones era algo común entre los adolecentes de su edad. Levi ignoro su llanto y aplicó el sedante, el cual hizo efecto dejándola dormida.

¿Crees que esto la ayudará?- Hanji miró como la hija de Erwin comenzaba a dormir-

Espero, porque me tiene cansado su actitud de mierda- Levi miró a Emma y luego a Hanji- iré a descansar, encárgate de ella-


	6. Después de la tormenta

Emma se movió inquieta y despertó. Pudo sentir muchos ojos mirándola a lo que sólo bostezo. Se sentó como pudo y sonrío.

\- Emma… - Mikasa se acercó y la abrazo- pensé que morirías-

\- Oh Mikasa – Emma sonrío- no esperaba tanto cariño de tu parte-

\- Quítate – Eren movió a la pelinegra y beso la frente de la castaña- nos preocupaste ridícula-

\- No era mi intención, estoy feliz de que estén todos aquí, en serio chicos-

\- Lo importante es que estas bien – Armín sonrío y le acarició el brazo bueno-

\- Tendrás que esperar a sanar antes de cualquier cosa, aún ni puedes bañarte sola- Sasha señalo su brazo entablillado y su pierna vendada-

\- Hablando de cuidados ¿Dónde está Reiner?-

\- Oh, Reiner arriesgo su vida por salvarte así que básicamente también terminó con un brazo entablillado, pero un poco más sano, así que descansa más que nosotros- Armín le respondió-

Entre conversaciones y risas paso bastante tiempo hasta que los reclutas tenían que ir a entrenar. Para la mala suerte de la castaña, cuando todos se habían marchado, apareció Levi.

\- ¿Cómo has amanecido?- El capitán llegó serio con su traje casual y no con el uniforme-

\- No sabía que visitaba a los plebeyos- Emma lo miró altiva y Levi alzo una ceja-

\- Hanji me pidió que viera como estabas, no fue por iniciativa propia-

\- Me alegra saber que nuestro disgusto es mutuo- Emma se rascó la nariz- ¿No debería estar entrenando al resto, que hace aquí?-

\- He tenido una leve lesión, por lo cual durante algunas semanas serán entrenados por Mike, no por mí-

\- Oh…- Emma lo miró burlona- una lástima-

\- Ignorare tu comentario y me marcharé, buenas días Dawk-

\- Buenos días capitán Ackerman-

Levi suspiró y se marchó rápidamente de ahí. No había mentido, Hanji le había pedido que fuera a verla, mas el también quería pues había pensado todos los días que le diría a la mocosa cuando despertara. Quería saber cómo se encontraba luego de la muerte de Petra, la cual le había afectado directamente pues era su pareja y en el caso de la castaña una amiga muy cercana.

Oh Levi, ¿estás bien?- Erwin se sentó frente a él, mientras se tomaba un café-

\- Por supuesto que sí, me doble el tobillo y no podré pelear en un mes, lo que me convierte en el enfermero de los mocosos inválidos-

\- Me refiero respecto a Petra-

\- Estoy bien Erwin. Soy un adulto y tenemos que estar preparados para estas cosas-

\- Está bien – El ojiazul lo miró inseguro- ¿Cómo va tu descanso?-

\- Una mierda-

\- Me encanta tu entusiasmo- Erwin sonrío-

\- Preferiría comerme la caca de todos los caballos antes de seguir viendo como Mike hace mi trabajo-

\- Tómalo como unas vacaciones-

\- Imposible – El ojiolivo frunció el ceño mientras tomaba té-

Emma se sentó aburrida, pues aún que sabía que las fracturas de su cuerpo no eran de extrema gravedad, también sabía que debía mantener reposo por un tiempo para así poder volver a su vida normal.

\- Hola… - Reiner apareció despeinado y con un brazo entablillado-

\- Hola Rein – Emma sonrío emocionada- Veo que estas hecho un desastre-

\- Gracias mi vida, justo lo que necesitaba oír- El rubio tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de la castaña, apoyándose en la cama-

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Emma se acercó lo más que pudo y acaricio su rubio y fino cabello-

\- Mucho mejor, me queda poco con esto – Reiner mostró su brazo lastimado- y ahora que sé que estás bien mejor- Reiner tomo su mano y la beso-

\- Gracias por salvarme, no deberías haberte arriesgado-

\- No podría vivir sabiendo que te deje tirada- Reiner le acarició la mejilla y suspiró- el día antes de tu caída, recuerdo que el capitán te había tratado mal y no te defendí. Me sentí un cobarde, un idiota y me jure a mi mismo que eso no volvería a suceder-

\- Eso ya no importa, no es algo grave- Emma se encogió de hombros-

\- Por supuesto que si, nadie trata mal a mi chica-

\- ¿A tu chica?- Emma sonrío burlona- Eres un ridículo –

\- ¿Me amas?-

\- Te amo-

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar y todos los días los amigos de Emma se acercaban a ella; leyéndole cuentos, contándole experiencias y entreteniéndola de su aburrida vida acostada. Curiosamente, Levi iba a visitarla cada día con la excusa de "estar encargado de los enfermos". Le llevaba las comidas y usualmente se quedaba en la habitación hablando con Emma, lo cual les había dado tiempo para conversar de muchos temas y darse cuenta de las cosas que tenían en común. La castaña no podía negar que era algo extraño mas no le tomaba importancia pues el capitán hacía su trabajo y el beso que ambos habían compartido, había sido olvidado hacía mucho tiempo, no obstante la joven sentía que tenía que hablar con él pues cada vez que este aparecía, ella se colocaba a la defensiva y olvidaba lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañía.

A la sexta semana, Emma ya podía caminar mejor y su brazo estaba mejorando por lo cual comenzaba a volver a la normalidad evitando peleas físicas y misiones suicidas.

\- ¿Qué haces ridícula?- Eren, quién caminaba se acercó a la castaña-

\- Nada realmente. Oye, no me digas ridícula- Emma se lanzó y lo golpeo suavemente en la barriga-

\- Pero eres una ridícula – Eren hizo como que le hacía daño y le disparó con el dedo-

Armín y Mikasa se acercaron. Mientras Eren y Emma jugaban divertidos, la asiática no pudo evitar sentir celos.

\- Emma, ten cuidado – Armín miró preocupado como la castaña se divertía-

\- Tranquilo – La castaña se acercó cojeando y abrazo al rubio, para luego besarle el pelo- No pasa nada-

Jean, Connie y Sasha se acercaron también al ver al grupo de jóvenes conversando.

\- ¿Porqué están todos aquí?- Emma suspiró extrañada-

\- Por primera vez en la vida el capitán nos dejó terminar antes – Jean se encogió de hombros-

\- Chicos ¿Saben lo que escuché?- Connie habló emocionado- Hoy se celebrará una pequeña fiesta, para aliviar las tenciones –

\- ¿Es enserio?-

\- Si – Sasha sonrío- podremos divertirnos como adolecentes por primera vez en la vida-

\- Ja – Mikasa bufó sarcastica-

\- Vamos Mikasa – Emma la abrazó- podríamos emborrachar a Eren – Le habló en la oreja a lo que la asiática sonrío escondida en su bufanda-

\- No sé si sea buena idea…- Armín respondió nervioso-

\- Claro que lo es –

\- Pero ¿Qué haremos si se acerca un titán o algo?- Armin volvió a hablar-

\- Aguafiestas, no pasará nada –

Luego que Erwin anunciara la pequeña ceremonia, todos los jóvenes se prepararon. Eran alrededor de las 9:00 pm y la mayoría ya se encontraba con muchos grados de alcohol en la sangre.

Hanji reía divertida junto a Moblit mientras Mike y Levi tomaban algo y hablaban tranquilos.

\- No puedo creer que Erwin aceptara esta fiesta tan estúpida, no tiene razón de ser- Levi refunfuñaba-

\- No me parece tan estúpido, al fin y al cabo son jóvenes- Mike se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de cerveza-

\- Dios mío Levi, quieres dejar de ser tan amargado un segundo- Hanji lo despeino y tomo la mano de Moblit- iremos a bailar, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo-

Levi tomo un sorbo de su vino y miro como Emma bailaba despacio pero alegremente junto a Eren, mientras Reiner miraba divertido y Mikasa suspiraba despacio por el ojiverde. A su vez, Christa e Ymir estaban junto a Bertholdt y Connie mirando y bailando.

\- Vamoooos – Emma sonreía sosteniendo un vaso de vino e intentando bailar con su yeso-

\- Eren cuidado, Emma aún está en recuperación- Armín advirtió preocupado-

\- Shhh – Una Sasha alcoholizada lo silenció y se acerco coquetamente a Jean-

\- Jean – Sasha lo tomo de la mano y juntos salieron a bailar-

\- ¿Has visto eso?- Eren se sentó junto a Mikasa y le hablo disimuladamente-

\- Quién no lo vio es ciego- Armín comentó un tanto asombrado-

\- Dios – Emma paro de bailar y camino torpemente hacia Reiner sentándose en sus piernas-

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Reiner dejo su cerveza en la mesa y acomodo a Emma en su regazo-

\- He tomado mucho- Emma se abrazó a Reiner –

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?-

Emma asintió con los ojos cerrados y Reiner le sonrió para luego tomarla en brazos.

\- Hey Reiner, ¿ya te llevas a Emma?- Eren lo miro disgustado- aún no estamos ebrios-

\- Déjalos vivir su amor – Sasha grito mientras bailaba apegada a Jean-

\- Cuídense – Mikasa se despidió con la mano al igual que Armín-

Reiner y Emma asintieron riendo para luego marcharse por la puerta principal. Emma, quien estaba cansada, fue dejada por Reiner en su cuarto, el cual luego volvió a divertirse.

Levi miró la escena de todos los reclutas jóvenes y decidió que era muy viejo para esa clase de diversiones. Decidió salir al patio. Se sentó en una de las bancas cerca de los baños públicos y sacó un cigarrillo. Había adquirido la costumbre cuando vivía en la ciudad subterránea y a pesar de que era un hábito asqueroso lo ayudaba de vez en cuando (al fin y al cabo nadie era perfecto.)

Emma había tomado mucho alcohol por lo cual las ganas de orinar eran muchas. La joven no se encontraba tan ebria y realmente necesitaba vaciar su vejiga, por lo cual decidió ir a los baños públicos. Cuando salió, enorme fue su sorpresa al ver al capitán Ackerman fumando. Decidida y un tanto coqueta se acercó a él (Estaba mareada y sin vergüenza).

\- Levi – Emma se acercó por detrás. Levi no se giro. Luego, se sentó junto a él-

\- Mocosa de mierda irrespetuosa, soy tu capitán-

\- Lo sé – Emma sonrío y Levi tiró el humo del cigarro-

\- ¿No estabas durmiendo?-

\- Sí, pero me dieron ganas de cagar – La castaña miró la cara del pelinegro seria y luego rompió en carcajadas- ¿desde cuándo fuma?-

\- Hace mucho-

\- Que mal – Emma se acomodó en su hombro y si bien incomodo al mayor, este no dijo nada-

Levi miraba el cielo mientras la noche transcurría. De todas las personas presentes, justo tenía que ser molestado por la irritante hija de Nile.

\- Levi…- La joven lo llamó y esta vez, Levi sintió algo-

\- Que –

Emma levantó la vista y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Para ese punto, el ojiolivo ya había acabado su cigarrillo.

\- Sé que me odias, pero ¿Algún día podríamos llevarnos bien?-

\- Mhff- El mayor frunció el ceño y soltó el aire-

\- Ese tiempo, cuando estuve enferma y me cuido, me di cuenta que…-

\- ¿te diste cuenta de qué? – preguntó asombrado por la confesión–

\- Le apesta la boca - Emma sonrío y luego cayó en el pecho del capitán-

Levi hizo el además de pararse molesto, pero al darse cuenta de que la joven se había quedado completamente dormida se exasperó. Emma no era alguien precisamente delgado por lo cual tomarla significaría trabajo

Luego de comprobar que estaba en un profundo sueño, la tomo en brazos para dejarla en su habitación y a sí luego, ir a la suya (a lavarse muchas veces los dientes)

Al día siguiente la castaña se encontraba tomando té en el comedor mientras recordaba las escenas del día anterior. Había estado bebiendo junto a sus amigos, luego se había mareado Y finalmente Reiner la había llevado a su habitación. Todo estaba bien en su mente a excepción por una pequeña laguna mental que rondaba, podría jurar que algo más había pasado, pero no lo recordaba.

\- Dawk – Levi entró al comedor a prepararse un té. Miró a la castaña y automáticamente recordó la escena de la noche anterior-

\- Capitán- Emma hizo el ademán de pararse-

\- No te preocupes – Levi miró su pie y prosiguió- no necesito que te levantes-

El hombre comenzó a buscar las cosas para preparar su brebaje. Se sentía bastante incomodo al sentir la mirada de la muchacha siguiéndolo por el comedor.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?-

\- ¿Por qué, acaso cometo alguna infracción?-

Levi frunció el ceño y coloco agua a calentar. Emma era de una de las pocas personas que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó mientras esperaba que el agua se calentase-

\- Como – Emma frunció el ceño-

\- ¿No deberías estar entrenando o algo así? – Se dio la vuelta pues el agua ya había hervido-

\- Estoy mal, no puedo entrenar –

\- Anoche bailaste - Levi se sirvió y luego de sentarse sopló el té para beberlo-

\- ¿y eso qué?-

\- Si realmente estas mal, no deberías haber movido el culo-

\- ¿perdón? – Emma sonrío sarcástica- soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, no como usted que solo sabe seguir las órdenes del comandante Smith- La chica soltó el comentario y se arrepintió inmediatamente-

\- Touché- para sorpresa, Levi respondió tranquilo-

\- ¿No me castigará?-

\- Ser tú ya es suficiente castigo-

Una hora después, Eren se encontraba entrenando cuando delicadamente Mikasa se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta mientras lo observaba enamorada. El ojiverde frunció el ceño y sin siquiera mirarla dejo su entrenamiento abruptamente y paso de largo.

Levi, quién estaba viendo como el resto de los reclutas entrenaba, miro a Mikasa, quién escondió su tristeza bajo la roñosa bufanda roja.

\- Oí Eren –

\- Capitán – Eren se devolvió e hizo el saludo -

\- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? Yo decido cuando se acaba el entrenamiento-

\- Lo sé, pero…-

\- Pero nada – Levi suspiró. Los adolecentes son unos idiotas- deberás entrenar con Ackerman-

\- ¿Con usted?- preguntó, tratando de evadir-

\- No seas imbécil. No puedo entrenar, tengo una lesión-

\- Pero capitán….-

\- Silencio. Ve-

Eren reclamó y se dirigió molesto a entrenar junto a su hermanastra. Levi los miró a ambos y lamentó internamente que Mikasa estuviese enamorada de un joven tan idiota.

Luego de entrenar Mikasa llegó a su habitación y suspiró con tristeza. Emma, quién estaba leyendo tranquila miró a la asiática curiosa.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?-

\- Nada – la pelinegra se encogió de hombros. Guardándo sus sentimientos para sí misma-

\- Deberías comprarte una bufanda nueva, esa ya está hecha un desastre-

\- Pero me la regaló Eren-

\- Por eso mismo, deberías botar a la basura la bufanda y a Eren-

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto?-

\- Mira, adoro a Eren, es una de las personas que más amo, pero es un idiota en cuanto al amor. Por mucho que intentes ocultarlo todos sabemos que le amas y él en vez de ser cortés y rechazarte o aceptarte no te dice nada y solamente se enoja-

\- Yo…- Mikasa miró la bufanda y sintió los ojos húmedos-

\- Tranquila- Emma se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó-

\- Hola – Sasha entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

\- ¿Finalmente Jean te quitó la virginidad?-

\- ¿Queeee? ¿Po..porque dices esas cosas?- la cobriza sonrío nerviosa-

\- No sé, quizá ayer vimos algo todos-

\- Tú estabas borracha- Sasha miró a Mikasa- ¿Qué te pasó?-

\- Vamos, Sasha no te juzgará- Emma le tocó la pierna- somos tus amigas-

\- Emma cree que no debería sufrir por Eren-

\- Fantástico, al fin tocamos el tema en grupo-

\- ¿En grupo?- la asiática las miró confundida-

\- Ya lo habíamos hablado entre nosotras – Emma se encogió de hombros-

\- Ustedes no entienden – Mikasa se levantó mientras Sasha y Emma la miraban hablar (estas últimas estaban sentadas juntas en la cama de Mikasa)- No es como que pueda controlar mis sentimientos. Mi amor por Eren es demasiado profundo, tiene vida propia, no puedo controlarlo-

Emma y Sasha se miraron sin saber que decir. Mikasa tenía un punto. ¿Qué pasaba si realmente era algo que no podía controlar? Emma había escuchado una vez a Hanji hablar sobre el poder de los Ackermans, cosas básicas como que no se emborrachaban y eran extremadamente fuertes en batalla, ¿Podría ser que sus sentimientos también fuesen distintos a los del resto del mundo?

Emma suspiró y junto a las jóvenes comenzaron a pensar en cosas para que Mikasa no dependiera de Eren. Quizá intentando algunas cosas podrían llegar a algo.

Levi caminaba rápidamente al despacho de Erwin pues Hanji había hecho una convocatoria para todos los veteranos. Cuando entró se encontró a Mike, Nanaba, Hanji, Erwin y un nervioso Armín.

\- Hanji ¿por qué nos has llamado?- Levi se sentó en el sofá, junto a Mike-

\- Sé que he hecho esta convocatoria improvisada, pero lo que tenemos que hablar es realmente muy importante- Hanji tomo aire- Con respecto a nuestra última misión, en la que salvamos a Eren de la titán hembra, debo decir que nuestro joven compañero Armin Arlet, tiene una suposición muy interesante-

\- ¿Basaremos nuestras acciones en suposiciones?- Mike la miro dudoso-

\- No – Hanji lo silenció – Armín cree que la titán hembra es Annie Leonhart-

\- ¿En qué basas esa teoría Arlet?- Levi lo miro serio pero curioso-

\- Emm – Armín trago saliva- Con la capitana Zoé hicimos un experimento el cual consistía en sacar muestras de sangre de Eren, la cual analizamos y logramos ver que presentaba ciertos anticuerpos que en la sangre de un humano normal no estaban presentes – Armín miró a Hanji y esta le sonrió para que prosiguiera- Creemos que Annie es la titán hembra pues hace un mes cuando hicimos este experimento el comandante Smith solicitó muestras de sangre al comandante Dawk y efectivamente la muestra de Annie presentaba las mismas alteraciones que la muestra de Eren-

\- Eso es una acusación muy seria – Mike miro a Nanaba, quién también se encontraba en la habitación-

\- Si esto fuese real, también podríamos verificar si existe algún titán escondido entre nuestros cadetes- Hanji hablo seria y algo emocionada-

\- Tch – Levi resoplo- ¿Qué sucede si simplemente la sangre de los dos mocosos es la misma?-

\- No – Hanji sonrío- hicimos la prueba con Jean Kirschtein, que tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que Eren y Annie y su sangre salió limpia-

\- Sangre limpia- Levi asintió y se levanto – ¿Hay algo que debamos hacer nosotros?-

\- No, sólo queríamos explicarles que necesitaremos analizar la sangre de cada uno de los integrantes de la legión- Hanji lo miro un poco seria-

\- Está bien cuatro ojos, le diré a mi equipo- Levi asintió – Necesito hacer papeleo-

Luego de despedirse del resto de sus compañeros, abrió el enorme despacho y camino tranquilo hacía su habitación, al llegar se encontró con la joven Dawk-

\- Capitán- Emma lo miro sobresaltada, casi botando una pequeña cajita que llevaba consigo- hola-

\- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- Levi le hablaba mientras abría la puerta de su habitación-

\- Necesitamos hablar – Emma sonrío –

\- Bien-

Levi hizo un ademan para que entrara y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La ojiazul miraba todo asombrada mientras el pelinegro acomodaba unas cosas.

\- Vamos, has dicho que necesitabas hablar conmigo y en vez de eso miras todo- Levi alzo una ceja y la miro serio-

\- Lo siento, nunca había entrado a la habitación de un capitán- Emma sonrío- estoy molesta, es mucho mejor que la mía-

\- ….- Levi la miro curioso y omitió su comentario-

\- Bueno, verá… – Emma volvió a sonreír nerviosa y lo miró- quería agradecerle por cuidarme los días que estuve en cama, digo, gracias por hacer su trabajo tan bien-

\- Da igual – Levi se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar sus papeles más el corazón le latía rápido-

\- Le he traído una selección especial de teces negros – Emma alzó una pequeña caja en su dirección- En mi pueblo son los mejores, pensé que quizá le gustarían ya que la capitana Zoé me contó que era su favorito-

Levi tomo la caja y la miro en silencio unos segundos. De toda su vida y con todas las mujeres que había estado, ninguna se había tomado la molestia de hacer nada por él, siquiera por mínimo que fuese. Y ahí mismo pensó en su madre y lo mucho que extrañaba una compañía femenina que realmente lo quisiera. Sabía que Petra lo había amado con fervor, pero la admiración de la joven se traducía a complacerlo, no a entenderlo.

\- No era necesario Dawk- Levi dejo la cajita en la mesa de noche y la miro a los ojos fijamente-

\- Sólo quería agradecerle capitán- Emma sonrío incomoda- usted es un insoportable, pero ha hecho mucho por mí-

\- Sólo hacía mi trabajo- Levi estaba apoyado en su escritorio, haciendo que se miraran de frente por un periodo de tiempo -

\- Creo que debería irme…- Emma sintió la tensión luego de mirarse y no hablar, por lo cual en su nerviosismo mordió su labio superior (pareciendo perro) e hizo el además de marcharse-

\- Dawk – Levi tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos de a poco-

\- Dígame- La castaña se giró sin apartar su mano y lo miró con sus ojos azules-

\- Gracias – el pelinegro habló y luego se llevó la mano de la castaña a sus labios-

Emma sintió como las mejillas se le coloraban y solo asintió para luego salir del cuarto. Parpadeó tres veces y mordió su labio superior mientras caminaba asimilando la situación. Ese beso en las manos le había parecido mil veces más íntimo que hacer el amor y eso le dejaba una duda enorme.

Levi cerró los ojos y se despeino el pelo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?. No podía negar que se sentía atraído hacía la castaña y que de cierta forma había cambiado su forma de verla, pero petra había muerto sólo hace un poco más de dos meses y le debía respeto.


	7. Herida e inservible

En la mañana siguiente, se realizó una extracción de sangre a todos los reclutas del lugar. Emma, al ser del grupo de Hanji (El cual trabajaba en experimentos y enfermería) debía ayudar a extraer las muestras.

\- Intenta ser delicada – Sasha gemía nerviosa al ver la aguja-

\- No seas exagerada, ya he puncionado muchas veces a otros reclutas- Emma la miró molesta-

\- Está bien- Sasha miró para otro lado y así su amiga pudo sacar la muestra-

\- No ha dolido nada, llorica- Emma sonrío y la cobriza se fue dando paso a otro recluta-

\- ¿Tendrías cuidado metiéndome la aguja a mí?- Reiner sonrío dulce y a Emma se le revolvieron las tripas pensando en el intimo momento que había compartido con el capitán-

\- Siempre- La castaña sonrío falsamente y comenzó a puncionarlo-

\- Sabes que así, sacándome sangre, eres como una enfermera sexy – Reiner la miró y Emma no pudo evitar mirar al capitán Ackerman, que hablaba con Hanji unos metros más allá- ¿Emma?-

\- Si si, perdón cariño – Emma sonrío y Reiner acarició su cabello con el brazo libre-

\- ¿En qué estás tan distraída?-

\- En nada, Reiner – Emma frunció el ceño y alejo su mano- Ya está, dile que pase al siguiente-

\- Emma cariño, ¿Cuántos quedan?- Hanji se acerco nerviosa-

\- No sé, unos 10-

\- ¿Tantos?-

\- Pero bueno Hanji, me ha tocado el grupo más grande -

\- Y eso no es todo, tendrás que analizarlos tú –

Emma giró los ojos y siguió sacando muestras. Reiner por otro lado hablaba junto a sus amigos. El capitán Ackerman se hacía el distraído leyendo unos papeles cuando en realidad escuchaba todo lo que hablaban.

\- Eh Mikasa- Reiner se acercó a la pelinegra-

\- Que-

\- Necesito preguntarte algo –

\- Si es sobre Emma, no lo sé-

\- Mikasa, por favor…-

\- En serio no sé nada sobre ella-

\- Está bien, gracias de todas formas-

Levi frunció el ceño y miró a la castaña mientras sacaba muestras de sangre. ¿Qué habría pasado con la mocosa que estaba rechazando al supuesto amor de su vida?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Sasha se acercó a Mikasa mientras presionaba la zona de punción-

\- Idiota, si te presionas se te pondrá morado- Mikasa frunció el ceño-

\- No te hagas la tonta, hablo de Reiner-

\- Me pidió una cita-

\- ¿Qué?- Sasha abrió los ojos como dos platos-

\- No seas imbécil, me estaba preguntando por Emma-

\- ¿Lo está rechazando?-

\- Supongo que algo le debe haber pasado-

\- Ya, pero si es peor que tú, no cuenta nada de nada-

\- Lo sé-

Levi suspiró cansado y luego de terminar su papeleo decidió que tendría que hablar con la joven. Al fin y al cabo ya había demostrado que sentía atracción hacía ella, pero no quería confundirla haciéndola creer que podría pasar algo entre ellos dos.

Emma había terminado por fin de tomar todas las muestras y las había llevado a un congelador para mantener la sangre fresca. Luego, caminaba derecho a su habitación cuando alguien la agarró de un brazo y la hizo entrar al cuarto de limpieza.

\- Auch – Emma se sobó el brazo y miro molesta a su captor- Que te pasa imbécil -

\- Cuida ese lenguaje conmigo, Dawk- Levi frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos-

\- Capitán…- Emma lo miró nerviosa con las mejillas coloradas- no sabía que era usted-

\- Necesito hablar contigo -

\- ¿Sobre qué? Y ¿Porqué estamos en el cuarto de limpieza?-

\- Porque si iba a tu habitación Braus y Ackerman estarían espiando-

\- ¿Porqué no me cito simplemente a su despacho?-

\- Quería un momento solo contigo y este fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió-

\- Está bien – Emma se encogió de hombros y lo miró-¿qué paso?-

\- Yo… - Levi intentó reunir coraje. Eran un excelente capitán y luchador, pero para las cosas del amor no sabía ni hablar- quiero que sepas que lo de ayer no cambia las cosas-

\- ¿Por qué yo creería que deberían cambiar? No sé haga ilusiones capitán, tengo pareja y usted está muy viejo para mí.-

\- Tsk- Levi asintió mirando al piso serio-

Emma miró al capitán y sintió su corazón encogerse. Levi la atraía muchísimo, pero siempre había sabido que era un imposible, por lo cual decidió sacar su artillería pesada.

\- Dime algo Dawk…- Levi reunió coraje y la miró a los ojos- Si soy un viejo para ti, ¿porque el día de tu borrachera estuviste a punto de declararte?-

\- ¿Qué? Esta loco – Emma sonrío divertida. Eso era lo que había olvidado- seguramente le iba a decir otra cosa-

\- No mientas mocosa – Levi miró sus labios y luego volvió a sus ojos- sé cuando lo haces, mueves la nariz como un conejo-

\- ¿Y qué? – Emma lo miró altiva –

Levi frunció el ceño molesto, maldita mocosa y sus estupideces. Sin poder evitarlo de un momento a otro se encontraban besándose apasionadamente contra el mueble de los productos de limpieza.

\- Te odio – Emma se separó para tomar aire-

\- Yo también- Levi la volvió a besar-

Y así, entre las escobas, limpia pisos y muchos implementos más. Emma y Levi se demostraron su odio mutuo de una forma muy particular.

Luego de haber compartido, la castaña llegó prácticamente corriendo a su cuarto. Mikasa descansaba despreocupada y Sasha peinaba su larga cabellera.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Sasha sonrío al verla despeinada- parece que alguien ha tenido una tarde movidita-

\- Cállate – Emma la asesinó con la mirada-

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Mikasa la miró seria-

\- ¿Por qué? – Emma estaba nerviosa debido a lo sucedido hace algunos minutos-

\- Hoy le has dado un rechazo horrible a Reiner y llegaste como si hubieses o cogido o corrido por los arboles-

\- Ah, eso – La castaña comenzó a desnudarse tapándose a la vez con una toalla- no es nada-

\- Ya… - Sasha rodó los ojos y Mikasa la miró preocupada-

\- Quizá voy a terminar con Reiner, sólo eso-

\- Hace un mes lo amabas más que a tu vida misma – Mikasa frunció el ceño-

\- Bueno Mikasa, tu jamás has estado con nadie, no sabes nada – Emma salió azotando la puerta-

\- Está con alguien, creo saber quién es pero no estoy segura-

\- ¿Tú crees Mikasa?, quizá solo estaba corriendo-

\- Es más que seguro-

La castaña camino hasta las regaderas y cuando visualizo que no había nadie se comenzó a bañar. Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Quería al capitán? Con seguridad si, pero ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar a Reiner? Hace algunos segundos solamente se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba estar con Levi y de lo bien que se sentía tener su cuerpo cerca, pero algo era la atracción física y otra cosa muy distinta la atracción emocional. ¿Podría realmente dejar a Reiner?

Emma suspiró y enjabonó su cuerpo. ¿Qué había hecho? Había traicionado a la única persona que había estado siempre con ella, había echado a la borda todo por una estupidez.

Al otro día, Todo el equipo estaba entrenando. Emma se encontraba analizando muestras cerca de ahí junto a su escuadrón.

\- Eh… chicos – Emma sonrío nerviosa- tenemos un problema-

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Moblit sonrío amable, pues era quien estaba a cargo en la ausencia de Hanji-

\- He encontrado una nuestra alterada-

\- ¿Es enserio?- Nifa la miro con los ojos como platos-

\- Así es, está sangre no está pura-

\- Queridos, he vuelto – Hanji entro de repente con una enorme bolsa. Miro extrañada a todos que callaban- ¿qué ha sucedido?-

\- Emma ha encontrado una muestra contaminada- Moblit respondió serio-

\- Eso quiere decir que…-

\- Que hay un titán infiltrado en nuestro equipo- Emma suspiró nerviosa. ¿Qué imbécil será? Tenía algunos en mente y también la tortura que les pondrían. –

\- ¿Sabes quién es, no?- Hanji se acomodo los lentes y la miro –

\- No. Tengo la lista allá- La castaña señalo unos papeles y Nifa se los llevó a Hanji con prisa-

\- ¿Qué número de rotulación tiene el frasco?-

\- N° 20-

\- 20…20…20… Reiner Braun- Hanji alzó la vista y la ojiazul dejó automáticamente de sonreír-

\- Debe haber un problema, eso está mal-

\- Emma cariño….- Hanji se acercó y la castaña la alejó-

\- No. Me rehúso a creer que mi novio es un puto titán-

\- Pues créetelo, tú misma has hecho los análisis- Nifa le respondió enfadada- debemos hacer algo contra ese maldito-

\- Eh, Nifa, tranquila. No sabemos si es un titán, solo estamos verificando si su sangre posee anticuerpos regenerativos- Moblit la silenció-

\- Moblit tiene razón. No podemos basarnos sólo en la suposición de arlet. –

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces?-

\- La única forma de asegurarnos si el joven es un titán, es capturando uno y sacarle una muestra de sangre. Si el ADN es igual, no habrá duda- Hanji miró a Emma- necesitamos de tu ayuda-

\- Mi ayuda para que, ¿para patearle el culo al hombre que amo?- ¿Realmente lo amo?

\- No. Necesitamos que sigas con él, necesitamos información-

\- De todas formas seguiré con el, Reiner no es un titán-

Todo el escuadrón asintió sabiendo que era muy probable que el joven fuese un traidor, al igual que lo sabia Emma. ¿Reiner era un titán? ¿Por qué estaba infiltrado ahí? La castaña decidió abandonar sus pensamientos y llevar a cabo su plan contra Eren, ya pensaría luego sobre Reiner.

Todo el equipo del capitán Levi se encontraba finalizando su entrenamiento, a lo cual Emma se sentó en el piso esperando a que terminasen.

\- No esperaba ver a la chica más guapa del castillo por aquí- Eren sonrío y se sentó a su lado, había entrenado con Jean-

\- Puedes guardarte los halagos, no te regalaré ningún dulce - Emma sonrío y miro a Mikasa- Ahora entiendo porque todos quieren a Mikasa-

\- ¿Ah? ¿A qué viene ello?- Eren se limpió el sudor y tomo agua-

\- ¿No te contó?- El ojiverde le ofreció a Emma, pero está la rechazó- saldrá con Alex, el chico del escuadrón de Nanaba-

\- ¿En serio?-

\- En serio. Me dijo que era tímida, pero que ese chico era divertido y quería probar nuevas cosas-

\- Ne –

\- ¿Cómo que ne?-

\- Mikasa jamás diría algo así, la conozco hace mucho tiempo-

\- Pues no la conoces tanto. Eren, Mikasa ha cambiado ya no es una niña-

\- ¿Y si quiere nuevas cosas porque no sale a pasear o incluso con el cara de caballo?-

\- ¿No te han contado?- Emma sonrío divertida- se está cogiendo a Sasha-

\- Algo había escuchado, pero pensé que sólo era un rumor-

\- No lo es, pequeñín, ya te estás quedando atrás eh – Emma le apretó una mejilla y Eren sólo frunció el ceño-

Lo había logrado, había logrado meter la duda en la cabeza de Eren. Ahora, este buscaría información y con suerte en poco tiempo cuestionaría sus propios sentimientos.

\- Mi vida- Reiner llegó y Emma se levantó para abrazarlo- ¿Qué sucedió ayer?-

\- ¿Ayer? ¿Qué pasó ayer?-

\- Me evitaste todo el día, ni siquiera fuiste a dormir como habíamos acordado-

\- Sólo fue un mal día, me disculpo por mi actuar- Emma beso su sien y pudo ver de reojo como el capitán los miraba, mas no dijo nada-

\- Un beso en la sien no es suficiente – Reiner sonrío y tomo su mentón para luego besarla-

\- Wacala – Eren se tapo los ojos- vayan a otro lado-

\- Busquen una cabaña – Sasha mostró el mismo disgusto de Eren al sentarse cerca-

Levi miraba la escena desde lejos pero no decía nada. La castaña y el rubio eran novios desde hace años y el no tenía derecho a sentir ni decir nada, pero ¿Qué era esa molesta sensación de querer partirle la cara a Reiner? Decidió ignorar sus emociones y seguir en lo suyo.

\- Chicos, casi lo olvido-

Emma miró a su grupo de amigos completo, todos estaban ahí, además de todos los demás integrantes del escuadrón.

\- Hanji ha dicho que debemos ir a la sala de reuniones, debe darnos un anuncio muy importante-

\- ¿También yo, no? – Levi se acercó serio-

\- Si capitán – Emma comenzó a sudar del nerviosismo- Todos debemos ir-

Mientras todos los cadetes caminaban directo a la sala de reuniones, Levi tomó el brazo de Emma haciendo que los demás se adelantasen.

\- Suélteme….- Emma hablaba disimulada. Cuando todos estaban más lejos alzó la voz- ¡Suélteme!- intentó soltarse, pero el agarre se hizo más brusco-

\- ¿Qué hacías con el mocoso Braun?- La rabia del capitán se ponía notar a distancia-

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Es mi novio – Emma sonrío sádica y aprovecho para soltarse- ¿Creía que por un simple revolcón iba a romper mi relación?-

\- Claro que no, no soy estúpido – Levi la miró sin emoción alguna-

\- Pues me alegra saberlo, porque lo que pasó no volverá a repetirse- Emma se dio la vuelta para marcharse-

\- Dime cuanto es, entonces-

\- ¿Cuánto es qué?- la joven volvió a darse vuelta para mirarle-

\- Tú tarifa – Levi inhalo y exhalo fuerte- en la ciudad subterránea solíamos pagarles a las mujeres como tú-

Emma lo miro completamente avergonzada y le plantó una fuerte cachetada. Levi alzó la mano furioso para devolvérsela, pero se arrepintió y sin decirle ninguna palabra más, se marchó.

Emma miró su mano adolorida. Posiblemente se habría hecho más daño a si misma que al capitán Ackerman.

Sasha caminaba con Jean y Eren con armín a su lado.

\- ¿Han visto a Mikasa?- Sasha preguntó haciéndose la tonta, pues tenía un plan –

\- Emma dijo que estaba en algo con un tal Alex, del grupo de Nanaba, quizá está con él- Eren hablo encogiéndose de hombros-

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- Armín miro a Eren asombrado-

\- Que tonta soy, es cierto – Sasha sonrío, pero al mirar la mandíbula apretada de Jean dejó la felicidad-

\- ¿Sucede algo Jean?- Armín quien también lo había visto pregunto asustado-

\- No nada –

\- Jean – Sasha agarró su brazo pero el se soltó-

\- Suéltame – Jean masculló algo más y se fue, con Sasha siguiéndolo-

Todos los reclutas llegaron a la sala de reuniones, en donde estaban todos los altos mandos. Pronto Levi se acomodó al lado de Mike, dejando a ver la enorme diferencia de tamaño.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Mike susurro al ver la mejilla del pelinegro-

\- Nada-

Pronto Erwin se acercó a los micrófonos y comenzó a hablar, a lo cual el resto de las personas guardaron silencio.

\- Cómo ustedes saben, cada cierto tiempo debemos salir al exterior a realizar actividades- Erwin hablo serio y decidido- por lo cual, mañana no será la excepción. Debemos salir afuera a capturar un titán, no importa el tamaño o la forma, debemos capturar a uno- Erwin se aclaró la voz y prosiguió- todos iremos, incluidos los altos mandos. Sólo se quedarán aquí los cadetes que aún estén convalecientes o dañados y serán cuidados por el capitán Levi, que tampoco irá debido a la lesión en su pie. – Erwin miró a los cadetes y concluyó- Dicho esto me retiro. Buenas tardes a todos.

Erwin comenzó a caminar a lo que Levi le tomó el brazo molesto. Hanji lo calmó rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?-

\- Levi, tranquilo, iremos a hablar a la oficina –

El pequeño hombre asintió y todos los altos mandos caminaron hacía la oficina de Erwin para poder explicarle mejor la situación.

Los jóvenes cadetes se miraban cansados, No salían de una y entraban en otra. ¿Para qué capturar un puto titán?

\- Y este que, solo da noticias y no aparece por días – Connie hablaba de Erwin –

\- Ya ves, esa es la suerte de ser un alto mando, abandonas niños y no te haces cargo de nada- Emma frunció el ceño-

\- ¿De qué hablas Emma?- Armín la miró confundido-

\- ¿No lo saben?- Christa apreció. Emma rodo los ojos-

\- ¿No sabemos qué? bonita- Jean la miró igual de serio que el resto-

\- Los rumores dicen que el comandante Erwin tiene un hijo botado por ahí-

\- ¿En serio?- Sasha la miró sorprendida- ¿Por qué le habrá abandonado?-

\- ¿Será igual de guapo que él?-

\- ¿Tendrá su carácter?-

Pronto todos los cadetes comenzaron a comentar sobre el supuesto hijo de Erwin Smith. Emma se alejó saturada de las estúpidas conclusiones a las que llegaban.

\- ¿Nunca le dirás a nadie?- Eren se acercó a la castaña y la miró con tristeza-

\- Si tu no me hubieses pillado, tampoco te lo habría dicho-

\- Ya, Emma…- Eren suspiró- entiendo que sea un hijo de puta, pero es tu padre-

\- No – Emma lo miró molesta- Mi único padre es Nile Dawk, el único que me ha querido y me ha criado- La castaña habló, terminando la discusión-

Levi caminaba tranquilo mientras tomaba su té. Nanaba, Hanji, Mike y Erwin lo miraban curiosos (más por la mejilla roja), expectantes a saber que haría.

\- Entonces tendré que quedarme a cuidar a los mocosos de mierda- Levi se acercó a los libros en la biblioteca de Erwin y los miró-

\- Así es- Erwin miraba lo ridículo que se veía Levi molesto pero con la mejilla roja-

\- ¿Sólo porque mi pierna está 96% curada y no 100%-

\- Exacto-

\- ¿Levi… puedo preguntar?- Hanji alzo un poco la voz

\- Me caí cuatro ojos de mierda – El pelinegro contestó molesto la pregunta que todos tenían- ¿Sabes que es una mierda, no?- Levi se giró y los miró- la loca estúpida irá tras un titán y la matara en un segundo-

\- Levi – Hanji lo miró seria- no podemos arriesgarte, eres el miembro más poderoso de la legión junto a Mikasa-

\- No podemos dejar tampoco a los reclutas convalecientes solos-

\- ¿Y porque no dejan a la mocosa de Ackerman?-

\- Porque es una niña y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa- Erwin frunció el ceño- Levi, eres el más apto para esto-

\- Está bien. Confió en tu decisión Erwin. Haz lo que creas conveniente-

Emma caminaba seria hacía la habitación de Reiner. El rubio la esperaba en un ambiente cálido y romántico a la vez.

\- Hola…- Emma tocó la puerta y el fornido chico le abrió enseguida-

\- Hola cariño- Reiner besó su cabello y cerró la puerta-

\- ¿Y esto tan lindo?- Emma sonrío al ver muchas velas repartidas por ahí-

\- Quiero que tengamos una linda noche- Reiner sonrío y se rasco la cabeza- fue difícil robarlas-

\- ¿Las has robado?- Emma lo abrazó y besó su mentón-

\- Si. Pero no han sido muchas, las he partido para que se vean más-

\- ¿Estás seguro que no entrará nadie como la última vez?-

\- Seguro. Está noche será solo para los dos, porque no sé si mañana podré volver contigo-

\- No digas eso - La castaña acarició el pecho del rubio- no quiero que tengas esa fe-

\- Hare lo posible por seguir siempre a tu lado mi vida-

Reiner sonrío y a la castaña se le humedecieron los ojos. Aprovecharía esa noche, porque como decía el chico, nada estaba seguro. Emma quería a Reiner, habían compartido toda la adolescencia junta, pero no estaba segura de amarlo y eso le carcomía la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente Reiner se encontraba colocando las botas. Emma bostezó y se estiró. Su pierna aún estaba algo dañada y Hanji le había pedido que se quedase.

\- ¿Para qué te has bañado?- Emma talló su ojo y se sentó en la cama del joven, cubriéndose los pechos desnudos-

\- Si voy a morir, al menos quiero morir con el culo limpio- Reiner se levantó y beso sus labios-

\- Wacala, tengo mal aliento- Emma se acomodó y empezó a buscar su ropa- ¿Dónde durmieron Connie, Jean y Berthold?-

\- Connie le pidió a Armín y Eren si podía dormir con ellos. Jean durmió seguramente con Sasha y Berthold quizá hizo un trío con Ymir y Christa-

\- Eres un tonto – Emma se terminó de acomodar los pantalones y tocó el pelo húmedo del rubio- prométeme que volverás con vida-

\- Lo intentaré –

Emma ayudo al joven a terminar de colocarse el equipo de maniobras y juntos caminaron hacía el lugar acordado. Eran las 7 am de la mañana y después de la noche movidita estaba cansada, pero debía despedirse de sus amigos, no sabía si sería la última vez que los vería.


	8. La propuesta

Luego de la ida de todos los cadetes, los demás comenzaron a organizarse para realizar los quehaceres del castillo. Levi, quién estaba a cargo, suspiró. Veinte mocosos en dudables condiciones y el era el único adulto maduro.

\- Loretta, tu limpiaras junto a Hani y Lara la cocina- Levi selecciono a tres chicas del equipo de Mike-

\- Tú, Alex, escogerás a cinco compañeros y limpiaran los establos y el patio- Levi miro al resto-

\- Los demás deberán repartirse las tareas. Yo y Emma limpiaremos las habitaciones de los altos rangos-

Todo el grupo de cadetes asintió y se dispuso a poner manos a la obra. Emma caminaba detrás de Levi con un tic en el ojo. ¿Para que la había escogido a ella?

\- Dawk, empezaremos con la habitación de Erwin – Levi abrió la puerta y la miró- espero que no empieces con tus estupideces y limpies tan bien como Eren-

Emma suspiró y lo miro molesta. Pero ¿Qué esperaba? Ella le había plantado la cachetada del año. Disipó sus ideas y se puso manos a la obra-

Luego de unas horas limpiando habitaciones, finalmente decidió hablar mientras enjabonaba el piso de Hanji.

\- ¿Para qué me ha escogido a mi?- Emma miró a Levi, quien recogía la basura barrida-

\- Tenía que escoger a alguien al azar-

\- Podría haber sido cualquier persona-

\- Tsk. Que te importa, sólo limpia y ya -

\- Que agradable…- habló sarcástica y siguió enjabonando el piso-

\- Oye Dawk-

\- ¿qué?- La adolecente, que se encontraba comprometedoramente limpiando lo último que le quedaba, alzó la vista-

\- Vamos, cuando termines acompáñame a limpiar mi cuarto mocosa – Levi habló para luego salir a botar la basura-

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa?- Emma se levantó unos minutos después y se acercó al bote de agua, para llevarlo –

Luego de unos segundos la castaña entró a la habitación. Levi se encontraba serio y ordenaba todo sistemáticamente. Dejó los implementos de limpieza y se acercó a un viejo tocadiscos que tenía el veterano.

\- Capitán-

\- Que quieres-

\- ¿Puedo escuchar música mientras limpio?-

\- Tsk. Está bien- Levi asintió y siguió en lo suyo-

Emma sonrío divertida y comenzó a mirar los vinilos. La castaña conocía un poco de música pues su padre, Nile, tenía una colección, la cual escuchaba cada vez que llegaba de sus largos viajes. La joven tomo uno que recordaba a su infancia y con mucho cuidado comenzó a sonar la canción.

"You can blame me Try to shame me And still I'll care for you"

\- The world May think I'm foolish They can't see you…- la castaña cantaba suavemente mientras Levi la miraba absorto –

\- Cantas bien Dawk- el ojiolivo se encontraba apoyado en una estantería con el pañuelo del rostro bajo y el plumero en la mano,-

\- ¿En serio lo cree?- Emma lo miró emocionada. Como una niña pequeña cuando le dicen que está haciendo las cosas bien-

\- Si lo digo es por algo- Levi se giró. Volvió a colocar el pañuelo del rostro en su lugar y siguió limpiando-

\- ¿Cree que algún día las cosas entre nosotros puedan ser buenas?- Emma se acercó a la estantería quedando al lado de Levi, quién se giro un poco para mirarla-

\- ¿Cómo un titán excéntrico que no asesine persona?- Levi se bajo nuevamente el pañuelo del rostro para hablar-

\- Ya se parece a Hanji comparando las cosas con titanes- Emma sonrío y Levi hizo una mueca- pero si, algo así, yo sólo…- Emma se mordió el labio con pena- yo sólo… nunca me había sentido así con nadie-

\- ¿Así cómo?-

\- Bien. Desde el día que comenzamos a compartir, cuando usted me cuidaba, el último día que estuvimos juntos me di cuenta que…-

\- ¿Qué?- Levi la miró exasperado, quería que terminara sus frases-

\- De nada, no es importante-

Levi la miró molesto. En serio le gustaba la muchacha y sabía que era mutuo, pero no podía evitar sentir que sólo quería experimentar. Emma era básicamente una princesa que estaba aburrida de su vida, la cual quería vivir nuevas experiencias, en cambio el sólo era un huérfano sin ninguna cualidad más que asesinar. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle un pobre viejo, cansado de la vida a una joven con un mundo y realidad completamente distinta?

\- Estás mal Dawk- Siguió limpiando irritado-

\- ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada-

\- Estas tentando a la suerte y lo sabes mocosa-

\- Deje de decirme mocosa-

\- Eso es lo que eres, una mocosa de mierda- el ojiolivo tiró los implementos de limpieza-

\- Y usted un viejo de mierda – Emma lo imitó molesta-

\- Eres una – Levi se acercó molesto levantándole la mano-

\- ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Me va a pegar?- Emma lo miró altiva- es la segunda vez que me levanta la mano. Si lo va a hacer hágalo en vez de quedarse parado como un imbécil-

\- Haces que quiera ahorcarte-

\- ¿Qué lo detiene? Hágalo- hablo tranquila, sin ninguna rabia ni alegría-

\- No puedo – Levi se acercó más relajado-

\- ¿Qué lo detiene?- La joven acortó la distancia y tocó la boca del mayor con el dedo pulgar-

\- Tsk. simplemente no puedo–

Emma quedó satisfecha. Que le haya dicho que no podía matarla era algo bastante emocional viniendo de Levi Ackerman.

\- Realmente quiero besarlo – La castaña se relamió los labios, provocándolo-

\- Hazlo –

\- Pero no debería, así que sigamos limpiando –

Levi hizo una mueca y la tomó bruscamente para luego besarla. La joven sonrío entre besos y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del capitán desesperada. Unos minutos después se encontraban apretando los dientes y gimiendo suave, sin importarles que en las otras habitaciones el resto de cadetes limpiaba energéticamente.

A las afueras se encontraba el grupo de expedición concentrado intentando capturar un titán. Los grupos habían sido divididos en 8. Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, Jean, Connie, Christa, Ymir , Berthold y Reiner se encontraban en el mismo.

Mientras Christa, Ymir, Mikasa, Eren y Armin miraban un mapa Sasha, Reiner, Berthold y Jean tomaban agua en un lago cercano.

\- Eh Sasha- Reiner llamo a la cobriza, quién limpiaba sus labios luego de beber agua-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Si Emma estuviera en algo raro, ¿Me lo dirías?-

\- No. – Sasha hizo que pensaba – si me dieras tu ración de comida quizá si-

\- Eres increíble- Jean volteó los ojos fastidiado y se alejó de ahí-

\- Jeaaaaan – Sasha lo llamó extrañada-

El peliceniza caminaba a paso rápido mientras la cobriza lo seguía. Cuando estuvieron completamente alejados del mundo, no lo suficiente para no escuchar un peligro, pero si lo suficiente para no ser escuchados finalmente hablaron.

El ojiambar se había comportado extraño desde el día anterior. Se molestaba a todo lo que Sasha decía y la ignoraba completamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Sasha agarró su brazo, a lo que Jean se soltó-

\- Nada, que me va a pasar-

\- ¿Es porqué supiste que Mikasa tendrá una cita con Alex, no?-

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

\- No es necesario que me mientras- Sasha río triste- todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de Mikasa. Parece que al fin y al cabo nuestro acuerdo está llegando a su fin-

\- ¿Dé que hablas chica patata?-

\- ¿Siquiera puedes decir mi nombre real?-

\- Estás alucinando-

\- Ambos sabíamos que nuestra relación era sólo para desquitarnos el uno con el otro-

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Gracias por enseñarme a follar Jean. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- Sasha se dio media vuelta y el peliceniza agarró su brazo, como ella había hecho con el anteriormente-

\- ¿Qué te pasa Sasha?-

\- Suéltame- La cobriza se soltó y volvió al grupo.

Jean caminó detrás de ella ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Era de conocimiento popular que Jean y Sasha habían empezado algo. Nadie sabía cómo ni porque había surgido esa relación, pero ambos eran felices y con eso bastaba.

\- Chicos- Armín sonrío- La capitana Zoé nos ha dicho que nos encontremos con ella en veinte minutos en el flanco derecho.

Jean miró a Sasha de reojo, a lo que esta solo decidió seguir adelante. El resto del equipo asintió y luego de repasar el plan llegaron al lugar, logrando capturar al titán, creando una victoria más por la humanidad.

Cinco días después llegaron los soldados de la expedición. Felices y cansados. La baja fue nula, sólo llegaron algunos soldados mal, pero solo heridas menores.

Mientras Sasha y Jean seguían sin hablarse, Mikasa miraba la escena desde lejos. Sabía lo que estaba pasando pero prefería mantener una distancia. Por otro lado Jean quería aclarar las cosas con la cobriza, quería decirle que a quién quería era ella y que lo de Mikasa sólo era un malentendido, pero Sasha no quería saber nada más de él.

Reiner llegó feliz y apenas vio a Emma la abrazó y beso efusivamente. La joven se prometió a si misma que no engañaría al rubio y aclararía su mente para ser lo más justa posible.

He vuelto y con vida- Reiner sonrío emocionado y acarició el cabello de la castaña-

\- Estoy muy feliz, en serio- Emma no mentía. Estaba feliz de que el rubio volviera con vida, pero sentía un dolor en su estomago al pensar en lo que había hecho.

Unas semanas después Emma se encontraba trabajando junto a Hanji en su laboratorio. No había hablado con Levi desde la última expedición y se había apartado de Reiner desde su llegada. - Emma – Hanji la llamo - ¿estás bien?, Te he llamado tres veces- - Oh si… lo siento Hanji – Emma sonrió, adoraba a la loca de lentes- - No quiero meterme en tus temas, pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo en todo- - Está bien. Gracias – Emma se levanto y miró la muestra que estaban analizando- - ¿Es la comparación entre Reiner y el titán, no?- - Así es…- - Vamos Hanji ¿Cuál es el resultado?- Emma miró a la mayor nerviosa- - Esto es complicado… - Hanji suspiró- Reiner es un titán cambiante- - ¿Es en serio?- Antes de que Hanji pudiera responder algo la puerta sonó suavemente- - Emma… soy yo Reiner- Emma miró a hanji nerviosa sin saber qué hacer. El frío comenzaba a calar, por lo cual la castaña decidió colocarse su abrigo gris y salir rápidamente de ahí, mientras la científica le hacia una seña de mantener silencio. - Hola – sonrió nerviosa- - ¿Estás bien?- Reiner se acercó a besarla, pero lo esquivó- - Si… perdón- dijo, besándolo con cautela- El camino fue lento debido a que ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna. Emma sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Reiner le había mentido todo este tiempo, su vida, su relación era una mentira. - Emma – Reiner la llamó y ella salió de sus pensamientos- - ¿Eh?- - Si he venido aquí es porque quiero hablar contigo. – Reiner dejó de caminar y se paró delante de ella- Sé que somos jóvenes y todo, pero te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y luego de la expedición me di cuenta que – El rubio sonrío- no soy bueno con las palabras – El joven sonrío y comenzó a arrodillarse para luego sacar una pequeña cajita del interior de su chaqueta. Emma miraba la escena con los ojos como platos. Acababa de saber que Reiner era un titán cambiante y ahora le pediría matrimonio ¿Qué debía hacer? - Emma Rose Dawk Hemmer, sé que solo soy un tipo sin ninguna aspiración ni logro en la vida, sé que quizá no tengo tanto dinero como me gustaría y que eres lo más maravilloso que he conocido a pesar de no merecerte, pero puedo hacerte feliz si me das la oportunidad. Por eso y más te pregunto ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- La castaña pensó en lo que Hanji le diría y luego se imagino a Levi, quién seguramente la odiaría, Pero a pesar de que Reiner fuese un titán, a pesar de que su corazón estuviese roto, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos aun lo quería muchísimo. - Reiner, no sé qué decir….- - Di que si, hazme feliz- - Vamos, levántate- Emma lo empujo un tanto torpe hasta que se paró – Debo pensarlo, es demasiado pronto para mí- - ¿Por qué? ¿no eres feliz conmigo?- - Si, no es eso, es sólo que somos jóvenes, no tenemos dinero y recién estoy empezando en la legión- - Sé que te gusta la enfermería, podríamos postergar a los niños mientras te concentras en eso, si fueses la enfermera de la legión ganaríamos lo suficiente para tener una casa- - ¿Y si mueres? ¿Me vas a dejar sola?- - No tienes que ser pesimista – - No es ser pesimista, es ser realista-Emma se rascó los ojos- debo pensarlo- - Está bien, esperaré, pero úsalo – Le coloco el anillo- luego si no quieres, me lo devuelves y ya- La noche llegó próxima y con esto la cena. Emma estaba aterrada, no sabía que hacer. Quería a Reiner muchísimo, pero toda su relación era una mentira, debía pensar en algo, debía idear un plan. - Ptss, Hanji- - - ¿Qué sucede?- - Ven, acompáñame- La joven caminó hasta el patio y cuando verificó que no había nadie habló. Hanji, quién la había seguido estaba extrañada. - ¿Qué pasa?- - Shh – Emma miró hacía todos los lados- tengo que contarte algo, pero debemos hablar bajo- - Está bien – - Reiner me ha pedido matrimonio- - ¿Qué?- - Sé que es una decisión importante, porque es un titán, por esa razón le he dicho que lo pensaré- - Cielos – la científica se tocó la frente nerviosa- debemos discutir esto con Erwin. Si aceptas, podrías ser condenada por traición y si no aceptas podríamos estar en peligro- - Reiner no nos haría daño- - Tú eres la única razón por la que Reiner ha sido amable, si rompes el compromiso podría hacer quizá que cosa- - Mierda…- Luego de los consejos de Hanji, la joven decidió tomar un poco de aire antes de enfrentar la realidad y compartir con sus compañeros como si nada. Levi, quién había salido a fumar un cigarro había oído todo - Tendrás que casarte con Braun- - Maldita sea - la castaña se sobresaltó al sentir la presencia de Levi- ¿Era necesario asustarme?- - Erwin te dirá que se casen – dijo, ignorándola y parándose frente a ella- - ¿porqué tienes que meterte en mis cosas?- Lo miró molesta- no tienes ningún derecho a escuchar cosas privadas- - Maldita mocosa, ¿Qué no entiendes nada? - - Usted es el que no entiende nada capitán. déjeme en paz- - Tendrás que casarte con Braun y serás condenada como traidora, ni siquiera tu querido padre podrá sacarte de eso- Dijo levi, ignorándola otra vez- - Váyase a la mierda Emma se marchó, ignorando al mayor. Quizá el enano tenía razón y debía pensar en otra cosa, pero ya había hablado con Hanji, ya habían planeado lo que harían. Luego de la cena Levi se había levantado tranquilo, decidido a caminar. Desde las semanas anteriores, cuando su extraña relación con Emma había comenzado, todo había marchado bien. La quería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar y le aguantaba más de lo que estuvo dispuesto a aguantarle a nadie, pero cada vez que se acercaban algo sucedía, algo que hacía que su relación volviera al punto de inicio. Pero no podía hacer nada. Esa era su realidad y el mundo que les tocó vivir. - Capitán – Mikasa, quién lo vio en los pasillos lo llamo haciendo el saludo- - Ackerman… - Levi respondió cansado- rápido. Tengo mucho papeleo que hacer- - Seré breve. Necesito un permiso para faltar a los entrenamientos de mañana. Debo acompañar a Eren al experimento que reali… - Levi le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio- - No – dijo y se retiró directo a su habitación- Mikasa quedo atónita y luego furiosa. ¿Qué mierda le había pasado al capitán Ackerman? Si, solía ser un viejo gruñón, pero nunca había actuado tan amargado como hace un rato. La pelinegra caminaba soltando humo por las orejas, pero a pesar del enojo aún podía pensar en un plan B. El capitán Levi se había vuelto caprichosamente favorecedor con Emma, quizá ella podría convencerlo. Entro suavemente a su habitación cerrando la puerta. Emma estaba recostada leyendo un libro. - Emma… - La llamó haciendo que la castaña dejara el libro de lado. Pudo mirar el brillo de su anillo y recordó las molestas preguntas de sus compañeros, a lo que solo respondía " es un regalo"- - ¿Qué sucede? – se rasco un ojo y la miro – - Necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que hables con el capitán Ackerman- La castaña suspiró y miro el suelo cansada- - Sé que no quieres hablar con él por aquella discusión que tuvieron entrenando ayer– Mikasa habló ignorando lo que realmente sucedía entre Emma y Levi- Pero eres la única capaz de hacerlo cambiar de parecer - ¿Qué es concretamente lo que necesitas?- - Un permiso. Hanji me dijo que podía acompañar a Eren al experimento de mañana sólo si el Capitán me daba un permiso que lo autorizara- - Mmm – Emma se rasco la nuca y asintió- está bien, hare todo lo que pueda- - Gracias – Mikasa la miró agradecida- Luego de lavarse los dientes y la cara salió nerviosa de su cuarto. Hace solo unas horas había mandado al capitán a la mierda y si bien no tenía ninguna gana de hablarle, debía hacerlo por Mikasa. - Capitán… - Emma toco suavemente la puerta del cuarto y Levi abrió con cara de pocos amigos- - Si vas a pasar, pasa rápido. Tengo mucho papeleo – El ojiolivo dejo la puerta abierta y se acerco al escritorio a revisar una carpeta- - Lo siento. No sabía que interrumpía – Emma cerró la puerta tras de sí y Levi alzó la cabeza- Quizá será mejor que me vaya- - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- el pelinegro dejo los papeles de lado mirándola y la castaña sonrío mentalmente. - Pensé que no tenía tiempo – - Ya lo estoy perdiendo aquí contigo. ¿Me dirás o no?- dijo, cruzándose de brazos- - Si – Sonrío coqueta- lamento lo que sucedió hace un momento, es sólo que me sentí agobiada- lo miró triste, dando una excelente actuación – - ¿Agobiada?- El mayor la miró con aire suspicaz- - Si – asintió cerrando los ojos- no ha sido mi intención- - Es la peor actuación que he visto en mi vida. ¿Quieres el puto papel de Ackerman, no?- Dijo, volviendo a sus papeles- - La joven sólo atino a morderse el labio superior, nerviosa– - No te firmaré nada, esa mocosa de mierda es demasiado imprudente, podría arruinar todo, solo has venido a hacer el ridículo - - ¿Supo desde el principio lo que quería y aún así…?- la castaña inflo los cachetes roja de rabia- - ¿Aún así que?- Levi volvió a mirarla- Tu eres quién no quiere que me meta en tus asuntos- - No hablaba en serio…- Emma se acercó más tranquila- Sabe perfectamente que es más profundo que eso- - Tsk- - Capitán…- - Solo estás intentando manipularme- - No – Emma frunció el ceño. Si intentaba manipularle, pero también le quería- No importa, le diré a Mikasa que debemos respetar su decisión- - Dawk…- - No, en serio está bien, nos vemos Capitán- Levi miró la puerta donde segundos antes había estado la mocosa. ¿Se había ofendido por algo? Su rostro demostraba tristeza, pero no podía estar seguro, era pésimo analizando sentimientos. Emma salió rápido de la habitación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Le gustaba acostarse con el capitán y nada más, ¿Por qué escuchar de su boca que era una manipuladora le había dolido tanto? Hace meses le podría haber propinado los insultos más fuertes y solo habría sentido rabia. Sabía que quería al capitán, le tenía estima, tal como a todos sus compañeros. Entonces ¿Era real la teoría de Moblit? "Si empiezas una relación sexual con alguien, inevitablemente surgirán sentimientos". Maldita sea. - Hola…- Mikasa abrió la puerta y al ver las manos vacías suspiró- ¿No te lo ha entregado, no?- - Uh – Emma giro la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de negación- La castaña se sentó en una silla y luego de reflexionar un tiempo decidió hablar con Mikasa. - Mikasa…- - ¿Qué?- - Tengo algo que contarte, pero no puede saberlo nadie más que tu y necesito que te sientes, porque seguramente te sorprenderá- - Está bien- Mikasa se sentó frente a la castaña, la cual comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido desde hace algunos meses hasta hace algunos segundos. Mikasa, quién no se esperaba la historia, escuchaba atenta con una mezcla de asombro y emoción. - Quita esa cara – Emma frunció el ceño- es como si te emocionara- - Me emociona – - Pensé que odiabas al capitán- - Así es, pero si vieses tu cara cada vez que hablas de él, te emocionarías también- - ¿Qué?- - Emma – Mikasa la miró seria- sé que lo quieres- - Como un humano quiere a su mascota- - Diga lo que digas tu forma de actuar es distinta- Entre la conversación llegó Sasha, con una tableta de chocolate. Al ver a sus amigas se extrañó y Emma decidió contarle también la verdad. - Entonces el anillo no era un regalito, mentirosa – Sasha sonrío mascando su tableta- - No debería haberte contado nada, ni siquiera estás, pasas todo el día con el idiota de Jean- La castaña frunció el ceño, esta vez molesta- - Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no le dijiste que no a Reiner?- Mikasa siguió la conversación. Ignorando la discusión- - ¿Cómo podría? Tenemos una historia y también lo quiero muchísimo- - ¿Más que al capitán?- la cobriza preguntó, realmente con duda- - No lo sé Sasha, estoy confundida- - No sé si mi opinión sea acertada, pues nunca he tenido una pareja, pero debes saber algo. Reiner te quiere, lo sé, pero no de la misma forma en que el capitán lo hace. Él te mira de una forma especial, como si fueses lo más importante en su mundo y eso, no sé da siempre. Debes aprovechar las oportunidades cuando están ahí, después puede ser muy tarde- - Te has convertido en toda una adulta – Sasha sonrío burlona- - Mejor ve a comprarle Heno a Jean- Al día siguiente Levi caminaba tranquilo. Eran las diez de la mañana y debía pasarle el papel a Mikasa. Al fin y al cabo la mocosa no tenía culpa de lo que había sucedido entre él y Emma. Tocó la puerta dos veces hasta que una alegre Sasha le abrió. Al verlo ahí su sonrisa desapareció y fue remplazada por una mirada de sorpresa. - Tsk – Levi chasqueo la lengua y miró a Emma rápidamente para luego dirigirse a Mikasa- Ackerman. Lo pensé y aquí está tu permiso – dijo extendiéndole el papel – - Gracias… - Mikasa lo miró agradecida- Levi asintió y volvió a mirar rápidamente a Emma mientras sentía la mirada de sus compañeras. Podría jurar que la mocosa les había contado todo. Pero no estaba seguro. Aún no. - Dawk , Ackerman, Braus – Levi agacho la cabeza a modo de despedida y se marchó- Sasha quién se había enterado de la verdad seguía impactada. El capitán Ackerman era verdaderamente una caja de sorpresas. - ¿De verdad estabas en una relación con Levi Ackerman?- - Sólo cogimos – Emma se encogió de hombros- En otro sector. Entre los espesos bosques se encontraban Christa Y Reiner conversando. Debían hacerlo, por muy doloroso que fuese debían cerrar la etapa. - De verdad – Christa sonreía mas tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas- te deseo lo mejor del mundo Reiner- - Christa yo…- El rubio se mordió el labio. Quería a Emma, realmente lo hacía, pero siempre había sentido algo por Christa y dejarla ir le era sumamente doloroso.- - Sé que la amas, pero no puedo evitar sufrir por todo lo que pasa. Te amo Reiner, desde el día en que nos conocimos, yo…- - Realmente lo lamento – Reiner la abrazó y besó su cabello- si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas- - No digas nada más – La pequeña mujer se alzó lo más que pudo y acarició la cabellera del joven- siempre te amaré- Ambos se besaron con cariño, sabiendo que era la última vez que podrían compartir un momento juntos. Reiner y Christa se querían, más de lo que dos amigos deberían quererse. Pero el rubio había decidido quedarse con Emma y aún que era relativamente feliz siempre había sentido que algo faltaba en su vida. ¿Era posible amar a dos personas a la vez? Porque eso era exactamente lo que le sucedía a Reiner Braun. 


End file.
